The Game: Against The Rules or Against My Heart?
by J.Michelle93
Summary: When Paul meets Randy's little sister, what will happen when she starts falling for her brother's enemy? Title and rating may change. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC(s) in this story. I do not own anything from the WWE. **

***Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Booker : **Here comes Legacy down the ramp towards the ring coming to meet Triple H and Shawn Micheals. _

**_Matthews: _**_Legacy consists of The Viper, Randy Orton; Ted Dibiase, and Cody Rhodes. All three grew up in this business as the sons of 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, The Million Dollar Man Ted Dibiase, and The American Dream Dusty Rhodes. Randy Orton, the more experienced one of the three. _

**_JR: _**_Triple H and Shawn Micheals, best friends and part of the group, DX, offered a challenge to Legacy two weeks ago saying that they have to find a WWE Diva to go against one of their choice. The problem is that Legacy doesn't know Hunter and Shawn have picked, which can be quiet a disadvantage. _

**_Booker: _**_It really is. Knowing Legacy, they look for the opportunity to gain the advantage over someone. They're opportunistic. But they work together as a team. They seem like a well oiled machine with how well they communicate and work together. It's no surprise that they have made it this far together as a team with each member of the group being former champions. Legacy not knowing who Hunter and HBK chose as their Diva, that keeps the element of surprise around as well as make it a little difficult for them to gain any type of advantage if they can't find out who was chosen. But let's see what plays out tonight with these two groups. _

**_Matthews: _**_Legacy looking pleased tonight. Do you guys think that they're maybe too confident here tonight?_

**_JR: _**_Who knows? But will they have the confidence if the Diva that Triple H and Shawn Micheals might be too much to handle or beat for the one that they chose. Let's find out right now. _

Ted grabbed the mic to start talking. "Hunter, two weeks ago you gave us a challenge. We choose a Diva to go against a Diva of your choosing. The winner of the match gets to go on to this worldwind, no maybe a once in a lifetime opportunity to end up facing whoever is the current Diva's Champion at this year's Wrestlemania. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. That's correct." responded Hunter. "Now, we know how hard it's been for you three to find out who we chose as our Diva. We kept it top secret for the past two weeks. You didn't think that we wanted you to have the upper hand on us did you?"

Randy grabbed the mic."You'll be surprised that even though we had no knowledge of who you picked, ours will still be better. We will come out victorious. Not you two."

"We'll see about that. Let's bring them out shall we?"

'Overcome' by Creed started to play. It was Kat. She was a fan favorite. She was like Lita with a bit of a twist. Her own flavor. She's a former Diva's champion and has gotten the love and reaction that she couldn't imagine from the crowd.

_Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, Kat! _

The crowd went crazy for her. She got into the ring and stepped beside Hunter and Shawn to get away from Legacy who were walking around like a pride of lions.

_I hear voices in my head  
>They council me<br>They understand  
>They talk to me <em>

She walked out and was debuting as a new diva. She got into the ring and stayed close to Legacy. More specially Randy.

_Introducing her opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, Trinity! _

"Guys, do you really think that a new girl, a rookie, can defeat a former Diva's champion?" asked Shawn.

"You'd be surprised at what she's capable of doing. Rookie or not." replied Randy in a warning voice.

Paul couldn't keep his eyes off of Trinity. He was mesmerized be the icy stare of her blue eyes. Her long, dark, hair. Her long, lean body. Not too muscular. But soft enough to still have those womanly curves in all the right places. The dimple on her chin. Shawn bought him back to reality to get him out of the ring. They got out and stood right outside the ring, far away from Legacy. But they kept a close eye on them to make sure that they don't try anything to gain the advantage.

**_Booker: I _**_don't know how Trinity will go off against a three-time Diva's champion. Trinity is just a rookie going against someone who already has more experience than her. _

**_Matthews: _**_Did you see how Trinity just stood close by Randy, the entire time until the red started to clear the ring for the match? Not to mention the similarities, physically between the two. Trinity just towers over Kat. _

**_JR: _**_Now that you mention that, they do have some similarities between each other. They look somewhat alike. But we can't know for sure. We can't even jump quickly to conclusions until we know for sure the relationship between the two. _

**_Booker_**: _Would you look at that? A power slam by Trinity followed by a powerful clothesline to the former champion. _

**_Matthews: _**_Oh what a dropkick by Kat taking Trinity off her feet! Here's Shawn Micheals and Triple H trying to get the crowd behind Kat. _

**_JR: _**_Trinity still off her feet after that spine buster that she just received from Kat. Kat going to the top for her finishing maneuver, can she do it?_

**_Booker_**_: Oh my God! A surprising RKO delivered by Trinity out of nowhere! Going for the count...and she won! Trinity beat the former Diva's champion on her debut match!._

**TWO DAYS LATER **

**PAUL**

"You look like you're looking for someone." said Shawn as he found me walking around backstage.

"Yeah. I'm looking for an Alexandria. But I don't know where or who she is."

"You're the COO of this company and you don't know who she is?" he asked.

"Hey, I just came back from an injury two weeks ago. I'm still trying to catch up on things around here. Listen, if you find this Alexandria girl, tell her to come to my office."

"Alright."

AN HOUR LATER 

I was sitting in my office just staring off into space as I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened and in came the girl from the match on Monday against Kat. She had on a grey shirt and blue jeans with black, knee high boots. Her curves were shown off to perfection in what she was wearing. Her long, dark hair was in a braid and away from her face allowing her cheekbones to be more noticeable and her icy blue eyes to be more evident.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"You're Alexandria?"

"Yes. I was told you wanted me to come to your office. Is something wrong?"

"Uh, yes. Yes. Please, have a seat."

She took a seat and crossed her legs as she waited patiently to find out what I had her here for.

"As you might know, I just came back from an injury about two weeks ago and I wanted to try to catch up on some things here. I didn't know that you were signed until two days ago, so I wanted to get to know you better."

"Okay."

"So your name is Alexandria, correct?"

"Yes. Alexandria Trinity Orton."

"Orton. As is..."'

"Randy's little sister. Bob Orton is my dad."

Wrestling is in her blood. She's only the second Diva in the WWE to be a third-generation wrestler. Natalya being the first.

"What made you decide to be a wrestler in the WWE?"

"Growing up with my dad in this business, I always loved the atmosphere. I love this business. I have a respect for these wrestlers for what they do. Now people may think that I got into this business easily because of my last name, and my family. But I worked my ass off to get here and I'm going to prove everyone wrong. I have talent. I have the passion and desire to be here. This is what I want. I want to be the best."

"How are you going to get out of Randy's shadow?" I asked.

"I'll find a way. But eventually I will. Anything else you want to know, sir?"

"Call me Paul."

"Paul."

We talked for a couple of more minutes until I had to go to a meeting.

"Thanks for coming to my office. Pleasure meeting you." Indeed it was.

"Okay. I'm not in trouble am I?" she asked.

"No. Just wanted to get to know you. Wanted to see what was it about you that made you get signed with this company."

She turned to face me. "If my talent isn't enough, then I will prove to you one way or another, that I belong here. Weather people like it or not."

She gave me an icy stare before smiling and walking out. I got my things and left to my meeting and saw Alexandria with Randy around the corner from my office. Randy gave me a chilling stare and put his attention back to her. I have a feeling that this one is going to be a bit difficult. I sighed wondering how I would deal with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a month since Alexandria and I have talked to each other. She's been on a role in the ring defeating everyone she goes against and without the help of Legacy. It shows that she can do this on her own and that she might end up being the leader of the group much like Randy is now. He's gunning for the WWE Championship and Alexandria is going for the Diva's Championship. She hasn't really talked to me much. Always giving me a mean look. I can't help but look at her every time I see her. She has an amazing body that makes it hard for a man to stare in another direction. She exudes confidence but also a shy, quiet side. Not like Randy.

_Introducing first, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at Shawn! _

The crowd foes crazy and stands on their feet to give Shawn a standing ovation. I come out quickly after and sit ringside, at commentary.

_It's a new day (It's a new day)  
>It's a new celebration (It's a new celebration)<br>__  
><em>_Introducing his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Legacy and Trinity, weighing in at 235 pounds, from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton! __  
><em>

My eyes went straight to Alexandria, who was wearing a tight blue dress that reached mid-thigh, with long sleeves, and a plunging neck line. She had blue heels which helped shape her long legs. Her hair was loose with waves cascading down her back. The dress she was wearing, showed her every curve. She's not afraid to show her curves. I let my eyes linger on her before I heard the sound of the bell announcing the start of the match.

_**Booker: **Trinity looking very attractive tonight. Think that this has anything to do with trying to get Shawn's attention away from the match?_

_**Paul: **Probably so. I mean have you seen Trinity? That dress obviously shows off her curves and makes it hard for a man to not stare at her. She looks good as hell tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if any of Legacy's opponents, got their attention off of them and onto Trinity. Let's just hope that it doesn't happen to Shawn tonight._

_**Matthews: **Randy starting off the match really strong tonight. Just gave Shawn a devastating spine buster. _

_**JR: **Speaking of Trinity, she's been on a role as of late. She's been on a winning streak. Has not lost a match yet. Let's see as time goes on, if she's able to keep that winning streak going into Wrestlemania this year and win the title. _

_**Paul:** Trinity wants what everyone wants when their in this business. That is, championship gold around their waist. The thing with her is that she is actually showing that she really wants this. Sometimes I wonder just how much she wants this andher reasons. But we'll see. _

_**Booker: **Why is that? You sound like you're doubting her._

_**Paul: **It's not that. It's just that, her coming from a wrestling family, it's easy for someone who was born and raised in that kind of lifestyle to want this. To want to be a wrestler. Her brother is Randy Orton. Her father is 'Cowboy' Bob Orton and her grandfather was a wrestler as well. To be in this business, you have to have the talent, the drive, the desire, the passion that it takes to be in this business and be successful She also needs to get out of her brother's shadow because that is where she is right now. In Randy's shadow. _

Alexandria looked straight at me right after that comment that I made. At first her stare was soft. But then it turned cold again. She looked as if she would say something but she didn't. It wasn't in the script for her to do anything to me anyways. I kind of felt bad that she heard me. Yes because, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. No, because it was the truth. You can't be in this business and think that you'll make it far just because of your family name and who your dad is. It won't get you that far if you base your wrestling career on that alone. It's a waste of time and energy.

Shawn won the match tonight. But I was far from winning any type of anything from Alexandria. I was walking around backstage when I found her at catering getting a bottle of water. She was still in her dress from earlier. She looked beautiful and sexy as hell at the same time.

"Alexandria"

She turned to face me, and it was far from pleased to see me.

"Yes?"

"Can you come to my office? I want to have a word with you."

We got into my office and I told her to take a seat and to get comfortable.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No. It's just that, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Can you drop the attitude?" I shot back.

"I don't have an attitude. But sorry that you don't like me."

"I never said that I didn't like you Alexandria."

"I heard what you said at commentary tonight. This means that you have not been paying any attention to anything that I've been doing this past month that I've been here. I've accomplished some things." she replied.

"Yeah? What has it been other than an undefeated streak without the help of your brother or Legacy? Let's face it, you're a damn good wrestler. You're talented as hell. But you need to get out of your brothers shadow. He's been here longer. He's held more titles."

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do? My title shot isn't until Wrestlemania."

"You get your first title shot at the grandest stage of them all when it comes to this business."

"And I've been as patient as I could be to not ruin that opportunity! What the hell do you want from me Paul? What does everyone want from me since you're not the only one who wants something out of me? Tell me. I'd like to know."

"Go out for lunch with me." I replied quickly. "Prove to me that you're as tough as you come across inside the ring."

"And what makes you think that I like you? Just because you're the COO of this company? Because you run the day-to-day operations of the WWE?"

"Why do you make a big deal of me not liking you if you think that I don't like you?"

"Because you don't like me for something that I can prove to you once I set my mind to it. When, not if, but _When, _I win that Divas championship at Wrestlemania next month, I will prove to you that I don't need my brother's help to get what I want. As much of an honor it is for me to be compared to him, I will step out of his shadows one day. Maybe sooner than people think. Now if that's keeping you from liking me or respecting me, then that's you. Eventually I won't care weather you like me or not. I'm going to be the best Diva in this company. Until I earn your respect, why the hell should I spend any type time with you Mr. COO?"

"You have to earn respect around here before you can earn any respect Ms. Orton. Don't think that just because of your name or your family, that you can get whatever you want, whenever you want it. That's not the way it works in this business."

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have been here. Sorry for being a bit impatient for someone who knows what they want."

"Everyone in this business wants the same thing. To be called a champion. You'll get the opportunity to be a champion. But don't forget what you need to do to get there."

"What's that?" she asked. "Stepping on people on my way to the top? If that's what I need to do, then so be it. But let's just drop the whole family thing. That's all you'll ever think when it comes to me. That I'll use my name to get to the top. But it isn't like that. Get to know me and you'll see that it isn't like that."

"So go out to lunch with me. Let me get a chance to know you outside of the ring."

"Thought you didn't like me."

"I'm starting to think that you're just playing hard to get."

"I rather be hard to get than easy. Because that's exactly what I'm not. Easy. Weather you like me or not."

She walked out and I followed her.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked. "Alexandria..."

"Is there a problem here?" asked Randy as he rounded the corner.

"None of your business Randy."

"My sister is my business." he growled. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Randy just forget about it. It's not serious. He didn't do anything bad. Let's go." replied Alexandria. "Please."

He gave me one final look before walking away with his sister. I'll take it as a no to lunch for me and her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_WRESTLEMANIA _**

_This match is set for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger from St. Louis, Missouri, Trinity! Now her opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, she is the current and defending Diva's Champion, Natalya!_

_**Booker: **Here we go! This is the first time that Natalya and Trinity face each other in the ring and it's for the championship!_

_**Matthews: **oh! A crushing spine buster by Trinity! You know Booker, this is trinity's first title shot and she got it at Wrestlemania, her first pay-per-view event. Now both of these Divas are third-generation wrestlers. Natalya is the daughter of Jim 'The Anvil' Niedhart and she niece of Bret Hart. Trinity is the daughter of 'Cowboy' Bob Orton and her grandfather is Bob Orton, Sr. Her brother is The Viper, Randy Orton who is set to have a WWE Championship match later on tonight. Both very successful wrestling families. _

_**JR: **Natalya has the sharp-shooter locked on Trinity! She looks like she's in a lot of pain right now. Will Trinity tap out? If she does, her undefeated streak is done. Her first title shot goes down the drain. And she reaches the ropes! The ref trying to get Natalya to break the hold. Do you guys think that this is too much of a task for Trinity to handle? Is Natalya too much for her?_

_**Booker: **So far, Trinity has been holding up really well against the Divas Champion. Is it too much for her first title opportunity? I don't know. It might be. Natalya has a bit more experience than her and she makes up in power what she lacks in height against Trinity. Trinity towering over her at an astounding 5 foot 11, almost 6 feet tall. The tallest diva here. But I wouldn't count her out just yet. I've seen her training. She's got the skills. She's improving. She's working her butt off to be the best in the business in the Divas division. Oh! What a kick to Natalya. Hit her right in the jaw! Did you hear that impact?_

_**Matthews: **Wait, what is Triple H doing out here? Why would he be interested in the Diva's match? _

_**JR: **Do you think that he has his eye on one of them?_

_**Matthews: **Who knows. Just a surprise to see him out here. He's not scheduled until later tonight when he teams up with Shawn for their match against Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase. _

Natalya hits Trinity with a spear and goes for the count. Trinity kicks out at two and is trying to take a breather while Natalya becomes frustrated. Trinity is by the ropes and sees Paul standing outside the ring. She gets a look of shock on her face to see him there. She finally stands up, curls her lip and goes back to Natalya.

**_Booker: _**_Spine buster delivered to Natalya! _

_**Matthews: **Trinity becoming more agressive. She's not letting up on Natalya._

_**JR: **Trinity really wants to be the champion. If she does, she'll be the fastest rising Diva in the WWE winning her first title, two months after debuting. _

_**Booker: **She saw Triple H and got more aggressive. Think that has anything to do with it? Because I do. _

_**Matthews: **Possibly. Who knows for sure. Trinity and Triple H really don't like each other as we've seen over the past couple of weeks. _

_**JR: **Trinity going for a DDT and lands it! She goes for the cover...But Natalya kicks out at 2! Frustration starting to build for Trinity as well. What can she do next? _

Trinity gives Paul a look and rolls her eyes.

_**Booker: **Here's Trinity coiling up in the corner, ready to strike...Natalya is getting up, still a little woozy though._

**_Matthews: _**_An RKO! An RKO TO THE DIVAS CHAMPION! Will this be it?..._

_**JR: **And it is! Trinity wins her first title match at Wrestlemania against Natalya! She's the new champion!_

_The winner of this match, and the NEW Diva's Champion...Trinity!_

Alexandria goes to the top rope and holds the title over her head. She brings it closer to her and kisses it. She looks down at Paul who's looking up at her with a satisfied look on his face.

"This is mine!" she shouts to Paul. "This is mine and it isn't going anywhere!"

She gets out of the ring and leaves with the title on her shoulder without looking back.

AFTER WRESTLEMANIA

**ALEXANDRIA **

I was in the locker room, getting a couple of things together to meet up with Randy to leave. We had our next event in Orlando, Florida tomorrow and it's not a short drive from Miami. I walked out the locker room, carrying my bags and trying to text on my phone. I wasn't looking and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. I looked up and saw Paul. I let out a groan. "What now, Paul?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say congratulations on your win tonight. You deserve it."

"Thanks. Now if you excuse me, Randy and I are driving to Orlando. So I gotta get going."

I started to walk away and then I heard him call my name. I stopped and wondered what he could possibly want from me.

"Yes?" I replied turning around.

"Go out to lunch with me."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm the Divas Champion now and I did it without anyone's help. I won it two months after debuting. Now all of a sudden, you want to go out to lunch with me. How do I know that you want this for another reason?"

"Because I _do_ want it for another reason. I wanted to go out for lunch with you even before you became champion. Remember? I still want to know that you're as tough as you come across in the ring. I want to know you outside the ring. I'm not going to give up."

"Paul, I respect you for everything that you've accomplished in this business since the day that you made your debut here. But don't get me wrong. It's a no. Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

"What makes you think that I don't respect you?"

"I thought you said we have to earn respect around here to get it. What makes you so different? Being the COO of this company? I'm trying to earn my respect around here. I don't think that your mind has changed at all when it comes to me. At least not yet."

"I'll prove it to you that it has. I will make sure of that Alexandria. I'm not going to give up on you."

"It's still a 'no'. I'm sorry."

I left him standing there and went to the car that Randy and I were going to use to go to Orlando. I just can't go out with him no matter what the reason or the situation. I don't think so. Not going to.

ONE WEEK LATER 

We were in Buffalo, New York this week and I was walking around backstage. I couldn't think about anything else other than Paul. I was thinking about giving him a chance. See what he really wants when it comes to this lunch thing that he wants to take me on. I got to his office and saw the door open. As I got closer, I heard some giggles and low whispers. I got to the door and saw Paul with his arms wrapped around AJ. She won NXT Season 3 last year. Paul looked up and his eyes grew wide when he saw me.

"Alexandria. Hey. Everything okay?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah. Forget it. Maybe later. I'll let you finish whatever it is that you two were doing. Sorry to interrupt."

**PAUL **

"Wait, Alexandria." I went after her when she left my office. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I gave it some thought and decided to go out to lunch with you. See what it is that you wanted to get out of this. But I see that you're occupied with someone else. So just forget it."

"Hey come on."

"What? So you like someone else. I should care because...?"

"Because I really don't like he, first of all. Second, I want to hang out with you."

"Well forget about it now. Go back to AJ."

"I'll put you in a match with her." I replied.

"For what? I'm 8 inches taller than her and I can easily overpower her. Remember the last time I went against her?" she asked.

"Alex..."

"No. Forget it. I shouldn't have even given it any thought at all. It was stupid of me and now I won't ever do that again. Forget it, Paul. Bye."

"Alex! Alexandria!"

I rubbed my face with my hands. "_Shit!" _

"Paul. Everything okay?" asked AJ.

"Yeah. Fine."

"If you like her, then why were you with me?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"If you think that it would get her jealous, you are so wrong. She's hard to get. If you like her, then just forget about making her jealous. It'll never work. You'll never get her like that."

I thought about it for a couple of minutes and realized that AJ was right. Jealousy won't her to like me for nothing. What to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**PAUL**

Alexandria hasn't talked to me in over two weeks ever since she saw me with AJ. I admit, it wasn't the right thing to do to try to get her jealous. She says she doesn't care, but then why did she react the way she did? She looked somewhat angry and tried to play it off as if it didn't bother her at all. I have to get her to talk to me at least.

"Why am I always being called into your office?" she asked as she walked in. "I feel like I'm always being called to the principal's office or something."

I smiled. I knew she wasn't trying to be sarcastic or anything. But it was true. I always have her in my office for something.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you." I replied honestly.

"Because...?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day when you saw me with AJ."

"Listen, it's okay. I understand if you like her. Not a problem. It's okay."

"I don't like her like that Alexandria. Please stop and just listen to me for a couple of minutes." I told her.

She took a seat, crossed her legs and tried to listen to what I had to say. "Since your eager to tell me, go ahead."

I stared into her icy blue eyes and wished that it would soften up at least once.

"Honestly, I don't like her like that. I'm being honest with you."

"So you're being honest. What do you want me to do about that?" she asked.

"Give me another chance. Go out to lunch with me." I replied.

"Why should I? So I could see you with another girl and have you make it look as if you like her too?"

"Alexandria. Just please. Give me another chance. Please." I told her hoping that she'd understand. "Let me show you that I really am a good guy."

"Why are you so intent on it?" she asked.

"I...you hate me. I don't want you to hate me."

I looked at her and her face was still stone and her eyes were still cold and icy. She wasn't going to let up on me anytime soon.

"If I go out to lunch with you, then what do I get out of this?"

"If it all goes well, you and I can maybe reach an understanding and maybe you and I could not hate each other. We could respect each other and have a whole new knowledge of each other that will make our relationship a lot more pleasurable."

"We have sort of a love/hate relationship don't you think?"

"Can we change it to just the love part?" I asked quickly. "You really like to see a guy beg don't you?"

She smiled sweetly. The first time that she's ever smiled at me. It's progress. Not a lot. But it's something.

"When are we to do this whole lunch thing?" she asked.

"How about tomorrow? Are you free tomorrow?"

"I'm going to the gym tomorrow. But I'll try to go in the morning so I can have the rest of the day off since I don't have anything else planned for tomorrow."

"Okay then. Tomorrow it is. I'll pick you up?"

"I'll have to tell me brother that I'm going to be with a girlfriend so he won't bother me. Is that okay with you?" she asked in a challenging voice.

"That's fine. But does that mean that I can't actually go to your room and pick you up?"

"I'll think about it." she replied smiling.

"Okay." I told her and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Don't get so used to me saying 'yes' to you all the time sir."

"Even though I'm the COO?"

"Yes. Even though you are the COO of this company. Doesn't give you all the privileges that you want or think that you could have with running this company."

"I know. But there's things that I am willing to work for something I want. Doesn't matter what my position is in this company." I told her without realizing what I said.

She smiled, and got up to leave."Bye Mr. Levesque. I'll see you around."

"Bye Ms. Orton."

**ADRIENNE **

I decided to go out to lunch with Paul tomorrow. I want to see what he's really about. I want to see what's behind this whole persona that he has with the WWE. I want to see the real Paul. Not Triple H. Not The Game, not the Cerebral Assassin. Not the 13-time world champion. Not one-half of D-generation-X. Not the COO of this real Paul. The Paul outside of the WWE. I want to get to know him. Which is the complete opposite of what I wanted. I never wanted something like this with any guy in the WWE because I didn't want to fall for a guy in this business. But I can't help it. I want to go out with him for lunch. I really can't wait. I just hope that if Randy finds out about this, that he doesn't freak out. I know how he feels about Paul. He doesn't really like Paul and with him being overprotective of me, I have an idea of how he would react to me hanging out with Paul or any guy for that fact.

**0.0**

I just came back from the gym and I've been getting more and more excited to meet up with Paul. Randy thinks that I'm just going to go hang out with a girlfriend. When I walked out my room, I went to the elevator and saw Paul come out.

"Hi."

"Hey." he replied. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Paul to me to a restaurant that was near the arena that we were going to be at tonight in Georgia. The weather here at this time of the year is not cold. It's a bit chilly. But a comfortable type of chilly.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Nope. First time here." I replied. Paul looked pretty cute today. He was wearing a white shirt, with blue jeans and sneakers with a light sweater. It's nice to see him dressed up in regular clothes and not in suits like always.

"Well, you're going to like the food here. It's really good." he told me after we got our order taken."You look pretty today." he said suddenly.

"Uh, thanks." I replied.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wasn't expecting that from you."

"What? Giving a compliment?"

"Yes. That. You and I are usually arguing. We're always at each others throats. Well, when we talk anyways."

"That's why I wanted to go out to lunch with you. I wanted us to get to know each other and see if there's a median that we can meet at and get along better. A little at least."

"That's all you want?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm sure." he replied smiling causing a crinkle to form at the end of his eyes. "Maybe we can become friends?"

"We'll see."

"You're hard to please."

"I just happen to know what I want. I don't want to settle for anything less."

"I like that in a girl. Someone who knows what they want."

I smiled. "Anything you want me to know about you?" I asked.

We talked throughout the rest of lunch and we actually had a good time. I was surprised at how much of a good time I was having with him.

"So he doesn't know then." said Paul as he walked me back to my room.

"He knows I'm hanging out with someone. He just doesn't know who. I don't want any problems. I know how much he doesn't like you and how you two don't get along. I don't want no trouble."

"I understand. So when's the next time that we get to hang out?" he asked. "Tomorrow maybe? Or the day after that before we go home for a couple of days?"

"I don't know. We'll see."

"Not a 'yes' or 'no'?"

"For now it will be a 'we'll see'." I replied.

"What can I do to make it a 'yes'?" he asked.

I smiled without trying to hide it. "I'll see you later at the arena."

"Alright." he replied smiling.

I went in my room and couldn't stop smiling at all. What has gotten into me?

**PAUL **

All I could think about right now was the time that I spent with Alexandria today. She really is a nice girl. She's not easy. Better for me because I can handle a challenge. I won't give up. I can't.

"Come in!" I yelled as I heard knocking at the door. It was Stephanie. Suddenly I wished it was Alex. "What's this?" I asked her as she handed me some papers.

"This is your script for tonight."

"I thought I already had tonight's script."

"This just went through. You are going to do a backstage segment with Trinity."

"Why am I being told about this now instead of earlier today?" I asked. "I only have 30 minutes to learn this." I added as I looked at my watch.

"Just study the script and learn it. Time's ticking."

I kept my mouth shut as she left my office. I felt an urge to call Alexandria to my office like I always do. But she's probably with Randy and the rest of Legacy. I don't want any problems with any of them. Doesn't mean that I'm going to stop calling her to my office. If that means that I get to spend time with her, even for a couple of minutes, so be it.

30 Minutes Later 

I went to where Trinity and I were supposed to do our segment and saw that she wasn't there yet. I went over my script a couple of more times until I looked up and saw her coming. She was in her black and blue wrestling gear and she had the title with her.

"You two ready?" asked the camera guy.

"Yeah." we both replied. The camera guy signaled to us that we were about to start and started counting down.

_"Still using your family name to get to the top are you?"_

_"I'm not using anything to get to the top. The only thing I'm using is my talent, my hardwork, my drive, my passion and dedication to this business. Just because I'm an Orton, doesn't mean anything. So I come from a wrestling family. What does that have to do with anything? At the end of the day, I have what I need to make it in this business."_

_"Please. You're just like your brother. Crazy and full of b.s." _

_"Why are you such an asshole?" _

_"I'm the asshole? For what? For telling the truth? Honey, I'm just being honest and telling you what others won't." _

_"You being the COO doesn't mean anything to me. I'll show you and prove you and everyone else wrong. Maybe then, I can get some respect around here."_

She turned to walk away like she was supposed to and stopped when she was well off camera.

"Okay guys. Good job."

I could tell it was a bit difficult to do this segment. I know how much she wants to get out of Randy's shadow and prove that she's here because of all the reasons she says she is and not because of her name or her family. She turned around and walked back to me.

"Thanks for earlier today. I had a nice time."

"Glad you had a nice time." I replied. "Now about the next time that we can hang out. I was wondering..."

She laughed. "I already told you. We'll see."

I let out a long, deep breath. "Fine. We'll see." She smiled and walked away in the direction that she came from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**PAUL **

It was our last event of the week and then we're free to go home for some time off. I had just finished hanging out with Shawn and was headed back to my office to do some work and then look over the script for tonight. I saw John Laurenitis, who's the Exectutive V.P of Talent Relations walk by.

"John, if you see Alexandria Orton, please tell her to come to my office. If you can't find her, let someone know so she can come see me."

I continued to walk to my office and was finally able to get a couple of minutes to myself and get some rest until Alexandria got here. A couple of minutes later, I heard someone knock lightly. I looked up and it was her, standing at the door. She was wearing a blue shirt, with jeans that were a little baggy and sneakers. She had her hair in a ponytail and away from her face. She actually looks cute today.

"Wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Come in and close the door. Have a seat. Now I know what you're probably thinking. 'What did I do now?' or 'What does he want now?' Right?"

She arched her eyebrow and looked at me curiously. "I always think that when I come in here. Like I told you, it's like being in the principal's office all the time and not knowing why. But yet, I've been in your office more times in I think, one week than I ever did in a month when I went to school."

"Would you believe me if I said that I just wanted to see you and I didn't want to wait until later on?"

She smiled. "Maybe. How do I know that you mean it?"

"I don't lie about when I want to see a girl."

"Oh I see." she replied smiling.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm going to go home. Get some rest. See some friends. See my parents. Just be normal for a while. Not this glamourous side that people see."

"I think you're normal. Without all the glitz and glamour of course. Is that the inspiration for your choice of style today? You look cute."

I saw her cheeks turn a little pink and it caused me to smile.

"If you must know, it is. I just wanted to dress down today and leave all the makeup and the hair for later tonight."

"Doing anything special tonight?" I asked trying to see if I can get some time with her.

"Some girls invited me to a club tonight. But I don't know if I'll go."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I don't have any problems with them, don't get me wrong. I just don't know if I'm up to it." she replied.

"Will you hang out with me tonight then?"

She smiled. "Always trying to find a way to spend time with me, Sir."

"What do you say?"

"You're very persistant."

It was my turn to smile. "Maybe. So will you?"

"We'll see."

I groaned and put my head down. "What can I do to get a 'yes' from you?" I asked.

"Okay. I'll hang out with you later tonight then. But I have to be kept entertained. I don't like being bored."

"So how about you and I go see a movie? Any movie you want to see, we'll see it. Anything that you want to eat, or whatever games you want to play, we'll go and you can play. I can event play with you if you want me to."

**ALEXANDRIA **

"Really?" I asked trying to keep my excitement from being noticed.

"Yeah. Why not? It could end up being fun. I can be a fun person. And boring when I want to be." he replied. He was far from boring as far as I was concerned.

"Okay." I told him. I know had my arms on his desk and I was leaning against it, propping my head on my arms.

He did the same and looked at me. He smiled. "After this show is over tonight, I will pick you up from your room. Just give me some time to freshen up and to put my stuff down. I'll go pick you up."

"You're crazy." I told him quietly.

"And you're cute. Will it change anything?" he asked.

"Who knows. Maybe."

"See, you're distracting me from my work." he told me with a grin on his face.

"Excuse you, but you wanted to see me. Remember? Put on the blame on yourself there Paul." I replied with a grin of my own.

"True, true. You got me there. Fair enough."

He got up from his chair and walked beside me.

"What?"

"Get up."

"Don't tell me you're kicking me out." I told him as I got up from my seat.

"I'm trying to spend as much time with you as possible. There's no way that I'd kick you out. Honestly."

"Then what are you trying to do here?" I asked curiously.

He walked behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Anything wrong with your shoulders?" he asked.

"Got the same thing that Randy has on his shoulders."

"That hypermobility thing?"

"Yeah."

"Does it bother you?" he asked as he started to massage them.

"No, not really. Trying to be careful to not injure them."

"Good." he replied as he continued to massage my shoulders. It felt really nice when he did it. I looked at my watch a couple of minutes later and decided I should go.

"I should get going. I should start getting ready for tonight."

"Thought you didn't have a match."

"I don't. But I'm scripted to go out with Legacy tonight."

"Oh." he replied with disappointment.

"But we're still going to the movies after the show right?"

That got him to smile. "Of course. I'll pick you up so be ready for when I do."

"I will." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door. "See you later."

"See you later. Oh, and try to keep these little meetings of ours between just you and I."

"Then the next time you want me to come to your office, get me yourself. Or just text me."

"I don't have your number. Unless I look it up, I mean..."

"No. Here."

I wrote down my number on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Don't lose it. If you do, you'll have to memorize it without help. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Bye."

I left his office smiling from ear to ear. What has he done to me?

**0.0**

**PAUL **

After the show, I went back to the hotel to freshen up. I changed into a comfortable shirt and jeans with some sneakers. I fixed my hair, got my things and walked out the room. I got to Alexandria's room and knocked a couple of times. She opened the door and smiled. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were in between tight and baggy. A plain, black shirt and sneakers. She kept her hair out from earlier tonight and somehow managed to keep it neat.

"Hi."

"Hey. You look pretty."

"Thanks. Come in. I just gotta make sure I have a couple of things first."

I went in her room and it smelled good. It was neat also. Neater than mine anyways. Way neater. She put on a sweater, got her things and was ready to go.

"Let's go. I wanna play some games before the movie starts."

I chuckled softly. "Alright. Let's go."

We got to the movies, and the first thing she did was go to the racing games. I followed her and sat next to her.

"I'll race you."

"And I'll win." I replied.

"In your dreams Paul."

"It will be a reality." I told her.

She giggled. "Whatever you want to believe."

"I let you win." I told her after she won.

"Yeah right. Let's face it: I'm the better driver."

I couldn't help but laugh. I heard two people singing and looked in the direction that it was coming from. They were singings 'I'm Not Ready' by Micheal Bolton and Delta Goodrem. I guess Alexandria heard it too because she walked closer to them. I followed her and stood behind her. I instantly put my hand on the small of her back. I was surprised that she didn't say anything about it. We spent the rest of the night, having a good time.

"Thanks for tonight. I really had fun. It's been a while since I've had that much fun. With anyone."

"No problem. Glad you had a good time."

"So I guess, I'll see you then. When we come back." she said quietly.

"Yeah. I guess. I'll see you."

She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." I told her as I kept my arms wrapped around her.

"Goodnight." she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**ALEXANDRIA **

I'm going home today and I really don't want to. I wanna stay with Paul. After last night, I want to keep spending time with him. I had so much fun with him last night. I'm going to be off for a week. I know that we have each others phone numbers, but it's not the same as seeing each other. What am I supposed to do? A week without Paul. A week without seeing him. A week without going to his office all the time. His smile which always causes a crinkle near his eyes. His dirty blond hair. His eyes. The sound of his voice. I've learned so much about him these past couple of days when I never thought I would considering how I felt about him in the couple of months leading to this.I just hope that this week goes by fast because I can't wait to see him.

**PAUL**

I can't stop thinking about Alexandria. I was going to be away from her for an entire week. How the hell am I going to do that with how much I miss her? I decided to call her. I wanted to hear her voice. Maybe that would help with how much I miss her.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey. It's Paul.'

_"Hey. How are you?' _

"I'm good. Just sitting at home already thinking about what I can do until I get back out on the road."

_'Me too. I know I'll get bored.'_

We spent an entire hour just talking about anything that came to mind that was interesting to both of us. Found out that we have a couple of things in common which I think is pretty cool. But that didn't help out on the fact that I now miss her more than I did before. This week is going to be hell for me. And the week is just beginning.

**0.0**

**ADRIENNE **

The week went by pretty slow. Which I expected. I got a lot of rest, caught up with my friends, saw my parents, and talked to Paul a lot on the phone. I miss him a lot. I want to see him already. I was backstage and saw that the door to his office was open. That means that he's in there. When he's not there, he closes the door and makes sure that he locks it. I went and knocked on the door lightly. As I expected, he was siting in his chair, starring of into space. He smiled when he saw me and told me to come in.

"Before you say anything, I know you didn't say to meet you in your office, but I couldn't help it. I thought that maybe I could just surprise you instead?" I told him as I was about to sit down. He got up and walked over to me.

"This is a wonderful surprise. I was going to wait until later tonight. But I guess I can do now and tonight."

"So either way, I'm seeing you tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Yup. If you want to of course." he replied. I smiled at him. "Can I take that smile as a 'yes'?"

"Maybe."

"I want to make it into a yes. How can I do that?"

"You don't know if I'll change my mind or not." I told him.

"I want to influence that and make it into a yes."

"You're very persistent."

"I just know what I want and you're hard to get." he replied.

"A guy who knows what he wants. Nice. Like I told you, I know what I want." I laughed and he smiled causing that crinkle near his eyes whenever he does.

"Have a seat." I took a seat across from him as he sat back in his chair. "How was your week?"

"It was okay. Catched up on some much needed rest. Hung out with some friends. Same thing I always do when I go back home. Nothing new, except for gossip. How was yours?"

"Boring as hell. The good part about it was that I was able to get some rest. But, other than that it was pretty much a boring week for me. I had nothing to do except go to the gym."

I noticed that part. He couldn't look any better.

**PAUL**

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"With you or just in general?" she asked.

"With me."

"Mr. Confident over here thinks I'll say yes to him. How sweet." she replied smiling.

"Alright. I get it. You're getting tired of me."

"I didn't say that. If I was, do you think I'd be here right now, talking to you? I don't think so. If I was tired of you, I would try to avoid you at all times. No matter what. That's the truth."

"So go out with me tonight. To dinner. Just you and me."

"Is this like a date or just a friend type of thing?"

"It can be whatever you want to make it. But I'd like for it to be a date." I replied.

"So you're asking me out on a date basically?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied smiling at her. "And no I'll let you know crap or we'll see. Yes or no?"

"I'd like that. I'll go to dinner with you tonight."

"You won't regret it."

"Make sure I don't. I don't like regretting things."

"You won't. Trust me."

If only she knew how she gets my heart racing at a 100 miles an hour. The way she gets me nervous, but yet, I want to spend all the time that I can with her. I want to get to know her. I want to know everything I can about her. I just have to go about doing it carefully and in the right way. I don't want to mess anything up with her. We kept talking for about 45 minutes before she got up to leave.

"Wait, so we're still on for tonight right?" I asked her.

"Yeah. After the show?"

"Or maybe after your match, we can go." I suggested.

She smiled. "You want to start it early I see."

"Maybe I just want to spend as much time with you as possible and I can't wait."

"Trying to flirt with me, Sir?" she asked.

"Is it working?"

She laughed. "You're crazy."

"I know. But you're not trying to get away."

"Maybe it's because I don't want to." she replied. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Later." I replied as I watched her walk away. She had that sexy walk that you just couldn't keep your eyes off of.

LATER THAT NIGHT 

**ADRIENNE **

"That time when you and Paul went to the movies, it was so a date." said Kelly as she helped me get ready.

"No it wasn't. It was just two people hanging out and having a good time."

"That's what you think. But it was a date. Admit it. You _know _that it was a date. You like Mr. COO." she said teasingly.

"Well, we're going out tonight. When I asked him if it was a date or something between two friends, he said he preferred a date."

"Is that what you want? A date?" she asked,

"Yeah." I replied quietly.

"You so totally like this guy. And to think that you hated his guts when you first came here."

I smiled at the memory. "I really did. I don't know what has gotten into me that now I don't hate him anymore."

"He's gotten to you. You still play hard to get. But he's gotten to you." she replied laughing."What time is he going to pick you up?"

I looked at my watch. "Any minute now." I went back to putting on my shoes when the door knocked.

"I'll get it." said Kelly. "_Hi. Come in." _

I got up and saw Paul walking into the room. He smiled when he saw me and I saw his eyes linger on me.

"Hey."

"Hey." he replied.

I put on my coat, got my things, said bye to Kelly and left with Paul. I had on dress pants, high heel boots and a short sleeve, button down shirt. We're in Seattle, Washington. It's farm from warm here right now. I'm not getting sick. When we got to his car, he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I told him as I got in the car.

He got in the car and turned it on and took off his coat.

"You look beautiful tonight."

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"How very kind of you." he said with that smile of his that just drove me crazy.

I giggled. "Just drive."

Our hands touched a couple of times throughout the drive and I couldn't help but feel that spark that occurred every time our hands touched. I don't know if he felt it or not because he continued to find ways to touch my hand until we got to the restaurant. It was this nice Italian restaurant that was rated one of the best in Seattle. When we got into the restaurant, the lady that was standing at the front door, took us to our seat. It was a nice little table by the window with a comfortable lighting.

"It's nice and cozy in here. Very beautiful in here too." I told Paul as we waited for our drinks.I went back to looking at the menu to see what I wanted.

"Yeah. Beautiful." I heard him say.

I looked up from my menu and saw him staring at me. I felt my cheeks grow warm again and went back to looking at my menu quickly after. I heard him chuckle but paid no mind to it. I didn't want to argue with him like I used to do when we first met.

"Are you guys ready to take your order?" said the waiter. He kept his eyes on me as if Paul wasn't there.

"I'll have the fettuccine Alfredo with the grilled chicken."

"I'll have what she's having." said Paul in a booming voice. It got the waiter's attention. He took our menu's and left.

"So...what you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to talk about. I don't mind."

"What were you really like when you were in high school?" he asked.

"I was a bit awkward. It wasn't until my senior year that I became popular."

"You? Awkward? Nah. I mean look at you. You're beautiful."

"Thanks. But, I was the outcast because I was the tall girl and the geek because I always got good grades and I was always on the honor roll. Some girls hated me because I was honest and they took it as me being a bitch. Guys didn't drool over me until I became a senior and started dating a football player. That year, I also grew a chest and an ass."

"Then they were only after you for looks. Not because of what I see in front of me right now."

"What is it that you see in front of you right now?"I asked wanting to know.

"I see a beautiful young woman, with brains, talent, a heart and someone who knows what she wants which is not something you see in a lot of people these days. You're smile can light up an entire room and it's contagious. You laugh is sweet. The dimples you get when you smile are adorable."

I blushed.

"And that blush of yours is cute."

I blushed even more and caused him to chuckle."Stop. You're mean."

"I'm not being mean. I'm just being honest with you. That's what I'm seeing in front of me tonight. I like what I see."

"You like what you see, huh?"

"More than anything." he replied.

**0.0**

**PAUL**

We spent what seemed like hours together tonight. I walked her to her room and couldn't help but wonder if she would like to go out with me again sometime.

"Thanks for tonight. I really liked it." she told me as we got to her room.

"Me too. Would you like to go out with me again, sometime?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You hot a yes. Now don't mess it up." she replied.

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay. Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow. Or later." she said looking at her watch. I looked at mines and saw that it was almost one in the morning.

I stepped closer to her and kissed her gently. When we pulled away to catch our breath, I saw her smile as she tried to hide it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She went in her room and I couldn't help but go to mine's with a smile on my face that would be there for the rest of the night. I can't wait to see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**ADRIENNE **

I was at a photo shoot early this morning, and I was grumpy as hell. I had to wake up real early today and I only had about 6 to get ready for a photo shoot for Maxim magazine that I know will last at least two hours. I have an interview right after for the magazine and I have to do the same thing tomorrow all over again for Sports Illustrated Magazine. I stayed up until about three in the morning because I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. But I ended up paying the price for it this morning with being tired as hell and not wanting people to bother me. I was sitting in my chair getting my hair and makeup done when I heard someone calling my name.

"Ms. Orton?"

"Yes?" I asked looking up. It was a guy who seemed to be in his 30's. He had a camera hanging from his neck and he seemed like a nice guy.

"Hello. I'm Michael Anderson and I'm going to be the photographer for the photo shoot today."

"Hi. I'm Alexandria."

"I know. I've done my research when I found out that I would be doing the shoot today. Congratulations on your title win at Wrestlemania."

"Thanks."

"I just wanted to introduce myself to you first so you could know who I was. Also to tell you that the first couple of shots that we'll take will be with the car that we have here on the set."

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll see you out there."

I smiled as he walked away and went back to listening to music. I wanted to be left alone for a while before I started the pictures.

**0.0**

Three hours later, I was on my way to the interview and really running low on gas. My phone rang and I picked it up without bothering to look at who it was that was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Randy."

"Hi Randy. What you doing?"

"I just came out of an interview. I have about an hour off before I have to go to a signing. You?"

"I just came out of a photo shoot and I'm going to the interview for the magazine."

"You sound tired."

"I am tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"No one told you to stay up late."

"Doesn't matter the reason." I shot back.

"Attitude. Bring it down."

"I'm not in a good mood right now. Don't mess with me Randy."

"Or what?"

"You personally know that I could throw a mean punch. Now is there anything important that I need to know right now?"

"I'll talk to you when you're in a better mood."

"Thank you." I responded. I hung up and threw my phone back in my bag without caring about how it went in.

**PAUL **

I was on my way to a signing with Shawn and I could tell that he wanted to talk to me about something.

"Okay, spill it. What do you want to ask me?"

"What's going on between you and Alexandria?" he asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"You and her started out hating each other. Now all of a sudden, I don't hear you complaining about her and I just hear you talk about how you can get her to hang out with you and go out with you. Now yesterday, you left early evening and didn't come back until late last night. You woke up this morning and you haven't taken that smile off of your face. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing."

"It's more than nothing. It's something." he replied.

I sighed knowing how much I hated lying to my best friend. "Promise me to not tell anyone."

"Okay. I won't. I promise."

"I took her out on a date last night. That's why I came back so late. I've been growing feelings for her and I asked her out to dinner for last night."

"You like Orton's little sister? Doe he know anything about this?"

"No. At least I don't think so. If she hasn't said anything to him about it."

"I doubt that she said anything to him about it because if he knew that you two were spending time together, he would've said something to you." he replied.

"True. I don't know what else to do though."

"I'm telling you, that time when you and her went to the movies, it was a date."

"No it wasn't."

"Yeah it was." he replied. "It as a date. You have feelings for her and yet you don't consider that a date when you are with a girl you like at the movies? Just the two of you? It was a date. Last night was just a second date."

"I kissed her last night." He hit my arm when I said that. "What was that for?"

"You kissed her?"

"What's the problem with that? I wanted to kiss her for a while now. I just actually did it last night when I walked her to her room."

"You wait until now to tell me?"

"What? Be happy that I actually told you and didn't lie to you about anything that's been happening between me and her."

"What else has been happening now that you say that?"

"I've been getting her to come to my office all the time just so I could see her and spend time with her."

"Don't you think that if the wrong person finds out, that it could get to Randy?" he asked.

"No. At the moment, I just care about seeing her. So I don't think about what could happen if the wrong person notices or sees or finds out. I just care about seeing her and how I feel when I see her and when I'm with her."

"Do you think that Stephanie would ever find out about this whole thing between you two?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, her and I are no longer together. So I don't really care about how she feels about me being with someone else, let along me having feelings for another woman."

"Just be careful okay. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I got you. I'll be careful."

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

I was going to my office when I felt hands go around my eyes. I turned around and saw Alexandria standing behind me. I smiled instantly when she smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Hi." she replied. I opened the door to my office and let her in. I closed the door behind her as she went and stood by my desk. She was in her regular clothes and had her bags.

"I missed you, today." I told her.

"I missed you, too."

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm tired. And cranky."

"So does that mean that hanging out with me tonight is out of the question?" I asked quietly.

"We can hang out. But I wanna stay in tonight. I'm too tired to do anything."

"Alright. Your friends won't mind if you hang out with someone else today?"

"They're all going out to party. The last thing I wanna do is party on empty." she replied pouting. "So I'm going back to the hotel. Maybe I can go with you?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. Let me just get my things together."

I finished up some things and got what I needed to take with me.

"I don't think that there's anyone around." I heard her say.

"Good. That means that I could do this in confidence."

I took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers together. I saw her smile and felt my heart race. I took her to her room so she can put her things down and do whatever she wanted to do. I went to mine to take a quick shower. I ended up staying in the shower longer than I had planned and right when I got out, I heard someone at the door.

"Crap." I muttered underneath my breath. I looked through the peep hole and saw Alexandria. I quickly put on a pair of shorts and open the door.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No. I just came out of the shower. Come in."

She came in and she had on her pajamas and her hair in a neat bun. She looks adorable. I put on a shirt and sat next to her on the couch.

"I ordered some take out. Hope you don't mind."

"Okay. I'm a little hungry anyways."

I put my arm around her shoulder and as if by instinct, she snuggled closer to me and put her head on my chest. I placed a kiss on her head as we watched t.v. I heard a knock on the door and saw that the guy was here with the food.

"Thanks. Keep the change."

"Okay, so I got some pizza, soda, and I got some candy earlier today when I went to the store if you want to take some."

"Okay."

Alexandria looked really tired.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired."

"You could've stayed in your room tonight. I wouldn't have mind."

"No. It's okay. I'll be fine. As soon as I start falling asleep, I'll go back to my room."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean only if you'd like to be."

She smiled showing her dimples. "I'd like be to your girlfriend." she replied after a couple of minutes.

"Cool. So we're a couple now."

"Yup. We're a couple now."

About two hours later, Alexandria was starting to fall asleep. So I insisted that I'd walk her to her room.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit boring tonight." she told me.

"No. Don't worry about it. I think I was a bit boring tonight too. But at least I got to spend time with you." I told her smiling.

"Me too."

I leaned in and gave her a kiss. I felt her hands on my waist as she kissed me back. She pulled away gently and smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**ALEXANDRIA **

It's been a month since Paul and I became a couple. So far, it's been the best month that I've ever had since being here in the WWE. We spend a lot of time together and I still go to his office like all the time when we're on the road. Randy still doesn't know that we're together. Only two people know. Kelly and Shawn. They're the only ones that know because of the trust that we have in them. We know that they won't say anything to anyone. Especially to Randy, Cody and Ted. I don't want any problems with anyone.

"Since we both have the weekend off, why don't you come to Conneticut with me?" asked Paul.

"To Conneticut. Is that going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I can introduce you to some of my friends there and we can go sightseeing and have fun together and spend a lot of time together without worrying about any problems that can happen."

We heard a knock on the door and heard that it was Shawn and Kelly. We let them come into his office. I got up from my seat and sat on Paul's lap.

"How come she sits on your lap?" asked Shawn.

"She's my girlfriend. She can do that." he replied. I get butterflies when I hear him call me his girlfriend."She can sit on my lap anytime she wants. She could do whatever she wants. I don't mind."

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He replied quietly scrunching up his nose.I giggled and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose.

"What are you two doing this weekend?" asked Kelly.

"I was hoping that Alexandria could go with me to Connecticut." replied Paul.

"Girl, please tell that you're going to go with him."

I looked at Paul and smiled. "I will."

He smiled and gave me a kiss.

The Next Day 

I was with Paul in the airport and we were waiting for our flight to be called for boarding.

"You sure you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Just making sure because I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

"I want to go with you. We can spend extra time together and not worry about anything. Just you and me."

"Just you and me." he repeated smiling and causing the crinkle in his eyes.

**PAUL**

Alexandria was going to come with me to Connecticut this weekend. I'm actually happy that she decided to come with me. Not only do I get to introduce her to my friends, but I get to spend extra time with her. It's been a month since her and I became a couple and it's been going pretty good. I know for a fact though, how hard it is for her to not have her own brother know that she's dating me because of hoe he'll react since we don't like each other. I want the whole world to know that I'm dating someone that I am absolutely crazy about. But yet, I can deal with not having people in my business when it comes to my personal life.

"It's nice here." she said as we were in the car driving to Greenwich from the airport.

"Yeah. It really is. During the holidays, you'll see a lot of people decorating their houses and stuff and you really get a feel for the holiday. It's pretty cool here."

"Did you have a lot of friends here growing up?"

"I had my fair share of friends growing up. Especially in high school. Nothing serious."I replied.

We got to my house and I had to wake her up. She fell asleep about 30 minutes into the drive over here. She's been spending her nights with me in my room at night. So I've been keeping her up at night basically. I feel bad because she doesn't get much sleep at night when she leaves my room. But this time, I'll make sure that she gets enough rest. I know how cranky she gets when she doesn't.

"Baby, come on. We're here." I told her quietly as I opened the door on her side. She started to stir and woke up. I saw her blue eyes and got lost in them.

"Nice house." she said quietly. "It's huge."

"Knowing how to save up money, the right way, you can buy what you want."

"I'm saving up money but I haven't gotten to this point yet." she replied.

"You'll get there soon. Want me to work something out so you can get a raise or something?"

"No that's okay. I'll get enough money saved up soon."

"You sure? I can try to work something out for my girl."

She smiled. "That's okay. Besides, I'm dating you because of my feelings for you. Not because of the privileges I can get. Although I do like those privileges, I'll stick to my feelings."

"I have feelings for you too. Besides, you're beautiful, sexy, smart, talented. _Very _sexy."

She giggled and hit me playfully. "Let's just get in the house."

We got in the house I showed her around a bit before I took her to the room that she could stay in to put her stuff down.

"Want something to eat?" I asked her.

"What you got?"

I looked in my fridge and saw it empty.

"Nothing. Literally, nothing."

"Pizza!"

"Then what are we eating tonight?"

"I have no idea." she replied. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. "We need to buy some food for your fridge. This is not cool."

"I'm barely home."

"I still, enough food to last the days that we're here. Now may I please get a kiss?" she asked putting her arms around me. I leaned down and gave her a kiss. Her kisses are sweet and makes me want to keep kissing her.

"Let's go eat pizza." I told her.

We got to the parking lot, and I held her hand as we walked to the pizza shop. I guess you can say that we're a holding hands type of couple. I didn't mind though. But other than that, it felt good holding hands with her and being out with her in public without worrying about anything. Let alone having the wrong person see us and have it get around when we don't want it to. Especially to both asked for a large pie.

"I'm going to eat half of this." she told me.I looked at her and smiled. "What? I like to eat."

"I didn't say anything. I like a girl who likes to eat so don't worry about it."

"You know, I never had a boyfriend like you." she told me as she took a bite of her pizza.

"How come?"I asked her.

"All the boyfriends I had, though it was only 3, only liked me because of how I looked. You're the only guy that likes me for more than looks."

"I liked you since the day that I first saw you. The way that you look is what caught my attention. But as I got to know you better, I developed feelings for you that were based on more than looks. Any guy who doesn't appreciate everything that you have to offer, they don't deserve you."

She smiled. She leaned over the table and gave me a kiss. Her phone started to ring and she picked it up.

"Randy, hi...yeah I'm here in Connecticut...yeah remember Emily? She went to the University of Connecticut so I'm going to try pay her a visit before I go back out on the road..."

I stayed quiet and ate pizza while she talked to Randy. I could tell that she hated lying to him. I don't want her to either. But what are we going to do and how will we let them know without any drama happening because we're together?

"Okay...love you too. Bye."

"Everything okay?" I asked when she hung up.

"Yeah. I didn't expect him to call me today." She said sadly.

"You don't like lying to him do you?"

"No. But I know that if we tell people we're together, or the wrong person finds out before we tell anyone, it's going to get to Randy and he'll freak out because his little sister is dating someone that he doesn't like for some reason."

"Baby either way, you and I are going to be together and we're going to stick together no matter what happens. Okay? Let's just think about how we're going to handle the whole situation of people knowing that we're a couple. Wait, that come wait until later. Let's just think about the now and spending time together."

"Okay." she replied and smiled sweetly.

**ALEXANDRIA **

The next day, Paul actually took me to see my friend at the University of Connecticut. I was so happy to see her because I haven't seen her in a very long time. Especially now that I'm on the road a lot. I don't get a lot of chances to do what I want on the rare free time that I have.

"Alex!"

"Emily!" I exclaimed as we hugged.

"I'm so happy to see you! OMG you're Triple H!" She exclaimed when she saw Paul behind me.

"Emily, this is Paul. Paul this is my best friend, Emily."

"You can call me Paul." he told her as he shook her hand.

"You have a lot of explaining to do missy." she told me with a look in her eye that I knew since 2nd grade.

"Wait, so Randy doesn't know that you and him are together?" she asked when Paul gave us some time to be together just me and her.

"Nope. Not even my parents know that we're together."

"Why not?"

"Randy and Paul don't really like each other. It's as if they're each other's worst enemies. If Randy finds out that I'm dating him, he'll freak out. He'll get mad."

"Now you two have been dating for a month. Does anyone that you work with know?"

"Only two people. Kelly and Shawn."

"That must suck. How do you two find time to be together?"

"It's kind of hard sometimes to be together. I'm in his office all the time though just because we want to see each other and we want to spend time together. Sometimes, I'm in his room or he's in my room after the show. We go out with friends so people would think that we're just hanging out with some mutual friends. Em, if the wrong person finds out about Paul and I, I know for a fact that it will get back to Randy. I hate lying to him. But I don't want to mess up the relationship that we have just because I'm dating someone that he doesn't like."

"I understand where you're coming from. Don't you ever think that in those moments that you two are together, just the two of you, that the wrong person would see you two together and say something to another wrong person and have it get to your brother?"

"Sometimes. But when it's just me and him, I don't think about that for some reason. I just think about being with him and how I feel when I'm with him. That's happy. It's been a while since a guy made me feel like he makes me feel. To top it off, he likes me for all the right reasons. For Paul, it goes beyond looks."

"Yeah, I remember the guys that you were with. They only liked you because of how you looked. I can sense that it's different with this one. He's just different in general from the guys that you used to like and date. So what are you planning on doing about this? I mean, let's say that one year from now, you and Paul are still together. Are you really going to keep this a secret from Randy? No matter how long you two are together?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied quietly. "I don't know what to do or what to say. I'm torn between wanting Randy to know and not wanting him to know for the simple fact of how he'll react when he finds out. No matter how long it takes for him to find out, it still won't change how he'll react to the situation Em. It won't."

"I won't tell Randy anything about this. But you just have to be careful Alex. You have to be careful about who you're around when you're with Paul. Like you said, the wrong person could see you or find out and it will, for a fact, get back to Randy. I know he's a good guy from what I see so far and I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**PAUL **

I'm in my office with my lips locked on Alexandria. We got here extra early and we're spending that extra time in my office, with her sitting on my lap making out. This weekend was the best weekend I ever had. I spent it with Alexandria and it couldn't have been any better. I've never had a woman make me smile and laugh as much as she did this weekend. I look back at how we got here and I smile at the memory of when we hated each other. Well, when she used to hate me. To think that now, our feelings for each other are so different. I'm crazy about her and all I want to do is be with her.

"Paul, I need to go get ready for later." she said in between kisses.

"No. Stay." I felt her smile into the kiss. I kissed her for a little while longer and pulled away. "Alright."

"But tonight. In my room." she replied.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. You'll definitely see me there." I told her.

She smiled and gave me a kiss. I walked her to the door and couldn't help but give her another kiss.

"I'll see you later tonight."

"Alright. See you later."

I watched her walk away and then when I looked to the side, I saw Randy. He wasn't looking in my direction. But I had a feeling that he might have seen us kiss. If he did, so the drama begins. I went back in my office quickly and closed the door. My heart was literally pounding out of my chest. The last thing I want, is a problem outside of the WWE with someone who has a contract with this company. No matter what position they hold with the WWE.

FOUR HOURS LATER 

I was in her room and we were making out again in her bed. It's as if we haven't seen each other in days even though we were together this entire weekend. I tried to hide the fact that I was still thinking about the fact that I saw Randy outside my office when Alexandria left to go get ready. I don't know if he saw us but I know that he was there. I really hope that he didn't see anything. I don't want any problems. Especially between him and Alexandria.

"Something's wrong." she said as she pulled away.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, do you notice what we're doing?"

She tried to keep from laughing as she smiled.

"No. Something is wrong. What is it?"

I knew that she was going to want to know and I was going to have to tell her eventually if she kept asking.

"Today, when you left my office to get ready, I looked to the side and saw Randy."

Her face dropped when she heard me say that.

"You saw Randy?"

"Yeah. He wasn't looking in my direction. But I don't know if he saw us kiss or not."

She got up from the bed and walked over to the living room. I sighed and followed her. She was sitting on the couch and staring off into nothing.

"If Randy saw us, I know he'll ask me about it." I heard her say quietly.

"Will he be mad?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know he will. I know him really well. He'll be upset. What are we going to do, Paul?"

"We don't even know for sure that he saw us."

"And what if he did? What are we going to do? He'll either come to me about it or you. Or maybe even both of us."

I didn't really know what to do let alone what to do to calm her down.

**TWO DAYS LATER **

**ALEXANDRIA **

"Alex?"

I turned around and saw Randy with Cody and Ted. Randy didn't look so happy.

"Yeah?"

"Guys can I have a talk with her? Alone?"

"Randy, what is it?" I asked.

"When were you going to tell me about you and Paul?"

_Ohmigod_

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you come out of his office on Monday and I saw you two kiss. When were you going to tell me about you two?"

"Randy..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked interrupting me.

I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth.

"Because I knew how you'd react if you found out that him and I were together. I know you don't like him." I replied quietly.

"So that means you keep a secret from me?"

"Randy, just stop."

"Stop what Alex? How long has this been going on?"

"A little over a month now."

"A little over a month." he repeated. "So when were you going to tell me that you two were dating?"

"I don't know. But I was going to tell you eventually."

"When? When you two stopped being together? That's when you were going to tell me that you and Paul were together?"

"Who says that we're going to break up?" I asked.

"You are. It doesn't matter who says it. It's a fact. I am not going to allow my little sister to continue seeing him."

"Why not?"

"He's no good for you Alexandria! He is no good for a girl like you."

"What does that mean 'a girl like me'?" I asked offended.

"You deserve better than him. You deserve the best. Like you always have. Even when it comes to guys, you deserve someone who is better than him."

"Randy, you're just saying that because you don't like him! It's a known fact that you don't like him outside of the ring. I can't help how you feel about him, but I can't help how I feel about him either."

"Alexandria..."

"What the hell am I supposed to do Randy? Break up with him? What good will that do?" I asked him. "Randy please. I never made you do anything like this if I didn't like whoever you were in a relationship with. So why must you do this to me?"

"Because I know for a fact that you deserve better than him." he replied.

"Are you telling me because I'm your sister and you care about me, or because you don't like Paul? Which one is it?"

Over the next couple of weeks, Paul and I kept seeing each other whenever we could. When I went home this weekend, I decided to tell my parents.

"What did you want to tell us?" asked my mom. We were sitting down eating dinner. Randy was there of course.

"I uh, I have a boyfriend." I replied.

"You do? Who's the lucky guy?" asked my dad.

"Paul Levesque."

"As in that Triple H guy? The COO of the company?"

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"He seems like a nice guy in real life. I don't see the problem with him. Well, maybe the age difference. But I would like to meet him Alexandria." said my Dad.

"Like a nice guy?" asked Randy in shock. "He's a total douche."

"Randy, watch your mouth." said Mom.

"I apologize. But I don't think that he's good enough for her." '

"Who are you to make that decision for me? I never criticized you whenever you went out with someone. So why can't you do the same?" I argued.

"Why don't you like this guy?" Mom asked.

"I don't think he's good enough for her. I think that she deserves better than him."

"Randy, you can't make her decisions. She's a grown woman. She's made some incredible decisions in her life to get her to where she is now. Why can't you let her do things on her own?"

"Dad, she deserves better."

"Why don't you let me make that choice for myself? I know you care about me. But it's my life."

"Yeah. You and I used to be so close. Now all of a sudden, you start dating Paul and we're hanging out less and less."

"Like I didn't feel the same way when you started dating Sam. I hated her because I thought that she was taking you away from me. But now I love her like a sister. Why can't you be the same with Paul and just get along with him?"

"Because I will never do that!"

"No yelling at this table! From both of you." Added Dad in a stern voice. "Now Randy, Alexandria is not a little kid anymore. You can't tell her what to do. When you used to hang out with your friends, or your little girlfriends, we never said anything. Yeah, there were some that we didn't like. But we let you make your own mistakes and decisions and let you learn from them. Do the same for your sister. You should've known eventually that she was going to have friends of her own and be in a romantic relationship with someone. You're choosing the wrong way to deal with it."

"Dad, I don't mind all of that. Just not with Paul."

"For Christ sake Randy. You're impossible."

"You two just need to calm down and let things cool off before we continue to talk about this. But I will tell you one thing that the both of you can think about as you think things through on this situation. Don't let something like this come between you two. You're mother and I know how much you two love each other and how much you two care about each other. Do NOT let this come between the both of you. This isn't worth messing up your relationship with each other over. Do you both understand me?" he asked.

"Yes." we both replied.

THE NEXT DAY

We went out to lunch with our parents and they just had to bring it up again.

"We gave you two some time to think and to cool off. What are your thoughts today?" asked Mom.

"I still don't like him." replied Randy.

"We're not asking you to like him sweetheart."

"I just think that she deserves better than him."

"You're saying that because of how you feel about him. It's as if you don't care about how I feel."

"I do care Alex. That's why I'm saying that you deserve better." he replied.

"Don't you think it's my decision to make as to who I date and don't date?"

"Looking at your past dating history, not too great."

I gasped when I heard him say that.

"Randall Keith Orton. We raised you and taught you better than that. What makes you think that you can talk to her like that?"

"Why is everyone defending her and the fact that she's dating Paul Levesque?" he asked.

"What's wrong with who she's dating? So yeah there's an age difference. Why make a big deal out if it?" Mom said.

"This is bullshit!"

"Watch your mouth Randall." replied Dad. "I won't tell you again. Now you two are obviously letting this get in between the both of you. I want a stop to this now before it gets worse."

"Then break up with him Alex."

"No. I'm staying with him. I don't care what you think." I shot at him. He looked stunned when I told him that.

"You don't?"

"Now come on. She's saying that out of anger. Alexandria, both of you need to calm down and think about what you want to say before you say it."

"No. I understand what she's saying. She doesn't care anymore about what I think. It's fine."

"Randy..."

"No Alex. I got it. You don't have to explain anything to me. I totally understand. I'm just trying to be a big brother. I care about you and I love you. I don't want you getting hurt."

I felt worse than what I did before. I hurt his feelings and I feel like shit. Why isn't anything going my way right now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**PAUL**

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked Alexandria as I saw her walking around the halls in the hotel.

"I think Randy hates me." she said barely above a whisper.

"What makes you say that?"

"I told him a couple of days ago that I didn't care about what he thought."

"Did you mean it?"

"No. I just said it out of anger towards him. We always cared about what the other thinks. I never stopped caring. Paul, I should've never said that to him. He hates me."

How I hated to see her upset.

"No he doesn't. He's just probably in need of some time to get over this whole situation."

"Paul, don't you get it?" she asked. "He doesn't like you. Of course he's not going to want me to be with you. I knew that from the beginning. But I didn't care because of my feelings for you. I hate it when we fight because I'm scared that it will tear us apart. At the end of the day, he's my brother. I still love him and I still care for him. That will never change."

"Alex, I'm not asking you to change that."

"What do I do? I don't want to lose him." she replied.

"And you won't Baby. You won't lose your brother."

"How can you be so sure of that?" she asked.

"I just know. Okay?"

I gave her a reassuring hug followed by a kiss. I didn't like seeing her upset at all. For whatever the reason was. I wanted to make her happy. But how do I do that?

**0.0**

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Shawn. I had told him and Kelly about what happened and hoped that they could help out with making her feel better and forget about this for a while.

"That's what I was hoping that you two would help me with. I don't know. I just know that I want to make her as happy as I can even if it's just for a little while." I replied.

"Did you at least have one idea in mind on what we could do?" asked Kelly.

I thought for a couple of minutes.

"How about you take her to the carnival that's in twon this week?" suggested Kelly.

"The carnival?"

"Yeah. Why not? It's a fun type of environment. Well that, or you can take her to the arcade. I don't know what else you could do."

"Maybe that could work." I said to them. "I'll see if she's up to it."

"If she says no, I'll make sure that she goes." replied Kelly.

"Thanks for reminding me how hard it is to make her say yes." I mumbled.

"Sorry."

"Baby, please. It'll be fun. If you want Kelly to come along with us, then she can. I don't mind."

I was desperately trying to get Alexandria to say yes to coming with me to the arcade tonight.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to have fun and forget about all the bad things that are going on right now. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you. Can I get a kiss now?"

"Later."

I groaned and heard her giggle. She grabbed my face with her hands and kissed me. I smiled when she pulled away.

"Shawn and I will pick you and Kelly up tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight."

"Later."

"Bye."

**0.0**

Shawn and I picked the girls up from their room to go to the arcade. I was going to try to get Alexandria to have as much fun as possible. Without any interruptions. We held hands as we walked to the car. Shawn and Kelly wouldn't stop saying how cute it was that we were holding hands. Alex couldn't stop giggling at my reaction. I opened the door for her and let her get in. I liked being a gentleman believe it or not.

"Paul, I want that teddy bear." said Alexandria as we passed by a basketball game.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Shoot in five in a row without missing and get a prize." said the guy that was in charge.

"You want the teddy bear right?"

"Yes, please."

"Teddy bear for the young lady." said the guy after i made the shots.

"Thank you." she told me as she gave me a kiss. I looked and saw R andy in the distance with his wife and some of his friends. I let a groan without thinking.

"What's wrong?" asked Alexandria.

"Nothing."

She looked in the direction that I was looking at and saw Randy as well.

"This is unbelievable." I heard her mumble under her breathe. "He better not talk to me today."

"I thought you didn't want him to be mad at you."

"I don't care anymore."

"Yes you do."

She shot me a look letting me know to not push it. I took the hint and kept my mouth shut. We played a couple of games and we then went to go look for a seat so we could get something to eat. Kelly and Shawn didn't come yet, so I took the opportunity to kiss Alexandria.

"Get a room, you two." I heard someone say after a couple of minutes. We broke the kiss and saw Shawn and Kelly sitting down across from us.

"We were just talking." I told them.

"Yeah. Just talking." Agreed Alexandria.

"We just happen to be talking very close to each other to hear better." I added.

"Is that why you got lip gloss on you Paul?" asked Kelly.

"What?" I touched my lip and noticed that I had some of her lip gloss on.

"Sorry." Whispered Alexandria. She then burst into giggles. "Want me to take it off?"

"Depends. How are you going to take it off?"

She pulled me to her and gave me another kiss.

"There you go."

**ALEXANDRIA **

Paul, Shawn, Kelly and I went to the arcade today and I had more fun than I thought I would have. It really did take my mind off of things for a while. We got to the room that Kelly and I were staying in and Paul pulled me aside.

"Thanks for my teddy bear. And I had fun tonight."

"Your welcome." He replied leaning in to give me a kiss. "Did it help get your mind off of things?"

"Yes. I'm glad it did. I needed to even if it was just for a while."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." He told me as he backed up a little.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night." He replied as he walked away. Kelly was opening the door and I heard Paul.

"Hold on."

"What?"

He walked up to me and kissed me.

"Get a room!" I heard Shawn say

"Quiet. They're cute together. Let them be." replied Kelly.

"Have you thought about getting a room with Paul?" asked Kelly as we both laid down on our beds.

"I've thought about it for the past couple of days. But I don't know if he wants to."

"Have you and him been at the next level yet?"

"What do you mean by next level?"

"Sex."

"Nope. I want to wait until the time is right to have sex with someone. I don't have sex with just anyone."

"True. That doesn't mean that you don't think about it." she told me in a sing-songy voice.

"I'm going to sleep now. Night."

She laughed. "Night."

THE NEXT DAY 

We're going back home today and I have to unfortunately, I have to go back home to St. Louis and deal with Randy. The good thing about it is that Paul is coming with me. My parents want to meet him. Another good thing about him coming is that he's going to stay with me in my apartment. Randy knows that Paul is coming home with me so I hope that neither one of them starts anything with each other.

"Okay."

"Ready to meet my parents?" I asked him as we were on the plane.

"Yeah. I'm ready. I just hope they like me."

"They'll like you. They just want to meet you. They always want to meet the guy that I'm dating."

"Where will I stay? I can stay in a hotel if that's what you want."

"No. You could stay with me."

He looked at me. "You sure you want me to?" He asked.

"Yes. You're staying with me. You don't have to spend money on a hotel."

"Alright." He replied giving me a small smile.

I could tell he was a bit nervous throughout the flight. He would fidget a lot and was really quiet. I kissed his cheek and saw him smile. I like it when I make him smile. Randy and I haven't talked to each other since the day that I told him that I didn't care about what he thought. It's just been a hi and bye thing between us. Did it really bother him that much when I told him that? I just want to talk to him again but I don't want to argue with him about this whole situation with me and Paul. I want to be with him and I want them to just get along. They don't have to like each other but they could just get along. For me at least if they can't do it for each other. When we got out of the airport, we drove to my apartment, which wasn't too far from where Randy lived.

"Nice, cozy apartment you have here." I heard Paul say as we walked in.

"Thanks. It's a two bedroom apartment. About $480 a month. Nice neighborhood, too. You okay?" I asked him as I saw that his hands were fidgety.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I put my hands on his waist and kissed him. I felt him relax as he put his hands on my face and kept a hold of it as he kissed back. I pulled away and felt him press his forehead against mine.

"Relax. You're going to be okay." I told him.

"Alright. I will. Where will I sleep?"

"You could sleep in the empty bedroom that I have here. It's next to mine."

He went to the room and put his things down. I didn't even know he went into the kitchen until I felt his arms around me from behind. I smiled at how good it felt to be in his arms.

"What time we have to be at your parents house?" I heard him ask.

I looked at my watch. "In about three hours. Want a quick snack?"

"I'll make myself a sandwich."

"Okay. You want anything else?"

"You."

I let out a soft laugh. "You already have me."

"I would like for it to stay that way."

"Me too."

We kissed and I heard my phone ring.

"Don't pick it up. Leave it." said Paul in between kisses.

"No. It could be my parents."

I heard him sigh and start digging in the fridge to make himself a sandwich.

"Hello?"

"Alexandria." It was my dad.

"Hi Daddy. I just got to my apartment."

"Is Paul with you?"

"Yes. He's with me. I think he's a bit nervous though."

"He should be."

I laughed. "Daddy, don't do or say nothing bad to him."

"I won't. I just want to make sure that he's right for my babygirl. You're my only daughter. I want you to have the best."

When I heard him say that, it reminded me of Randy and how he said that I deserve that best. I felt sad.

"I'll see you later okay? And tell him to relax."

"Okay. I will. Bye Daddy."

"Everything okay?" asked Paul with a mouthful of the sandwich he was eating.

"Yeah. It was just my dad seeing how I was doing. He can't wait to see you."

"He's going to want to meet me no matter what isn't he?"

"Yup. You might as well get this over with now." I replied. He shook his head.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out soon."

"Okay." He said with his mouth full.

"Babe, please don't talk with your mouth full at my parents house."

"I won't. Let me just get it out my system."

I laughed. "You're cute." I kissed his cheek.

"I know." he replied behind me.

Three Hours Later 

**PAUL **

We were on our way to Alexandria's parents house. Her parents want to meet me. I don't blame them. If I had a daughter, I would want to meet whoever she's dating. I don't have a problem with that. Okay maybe I'm a little nervous. I want them to like me. On top of that, Randy will probably be there too. I don't want to deal with him. I have a temper and so does he. How do I know that neither one of us will start anything with each other? The only reason that I'll try not to is because of Alex. I know that she doesn't want me to fight or argue with him and the same for Randy. So I'll try to be on my best behavior with him.

"Ready?" I heard her ask as we got parked outside their house.

"Yeah. Let's go."

She held my hand as we walked to the house and it made me feel at ease.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!"

Her Mom came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Alex. You're home. I'm so happy to see you." she said they hugged.

"Me too. I missed you."

"You must be Paul."

"Yes. I'm Paul." I replied as I shook her hand.

"Her father is in the backyard. Come on."

Her mom seemed like a nice person. As for her dad, I don't know.

"Daddy." said Alexandria as she walked outside.

"Alex. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I smiled at how much she seems to love them and vice versa.

"Dad, this is Paul. Paul this is my dad."

"You're the guy that my daughter is dating."

"Yes, sir."

I shook his hand and kept my distance a bit.

"We'll let you two talk if you want. Come Alex."

Alexandria gave me a warm smile as she followed her mom.

"How long have you and my daughter been together now?"

"About three months now."

"Three months. Why are you dating my daughter?"

For a second I thought that he didn't like me already.

"She's beautiful, smart, talented, sweet. She's also someone who's easy to get along with. She's a good listener and she gives great advice. Alexandria always makes me feel better even on my bad days. She knows how to make me laugh and smile and light up my day. She lights up my world."

"You respect her?"

"Yes I do."

"Have you ever laid a hand on her?"

"No, Sir. I haven't."

He thought for a moment. "When she told me about you, I saw in her eyes how happy she was. I saw that just now when I hugged her. The smile on her face when she talks about you. You make her happy?"

"I try to." I replied. "I want her to be happy the way that she makes me happy."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah. I'm in love with her." I replied without hesitation.

We kept talking for a while until Alexandria came out to tell us that dinner was ready. When I went into the house, I saw that Randy and his wife were there. Just what I didn't want. For him to be in the same place as me for whatever the reason may be.

"Paul."

"Randy."

I took my seat next to Alexandria and felt her hold my hand underneath the table. I smiled and stroked my thumb against her hand. I wonder how it is that every time we hold hands, it always makes me feel calm and at ease.

"Hope everyone enjoys dinner tonight. Would someone care to say Grace?" asked her mom.

"I will." replied Randy.

"Thank you Lord for the food that we are about to receive. May each of us be blessed with good health, and a blessed evening..."

I looked at Randy and never thought that he would be the kind of person who would volunteer to say Grace with the way that he is. We finished and started to eat. They made mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken, biscuits, and corn.

"Paul," said her dad, "Thank you for coming out here to meet with us. I hope that you enjoy your time here in St. Louis."

"Thank you for having me." I replied.

I looked over at Randy and saw him stare coldly at me. I kept my temper at bay and my mouth shut to keep from fighting with him. I saw his wife nudge him and tell him to stop and eat dinner. Surprisingly he didn't start anything with me the entire night. We still have four more days of being here. I wonder how I'll deal with it? But as long as I got Alexandria with me, I don't mind.

**ALEXANDRIA **

"My parents like you." she said as ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm glad they do. I was hoping that they would because I want to keep dating their daughter."

"She would love to keep dating you too."

I gave her a peck and smiled. "You're going to bed already?"

"Yes. It's almost two in the morning. I wanna go to sleep. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"If you want me to."

I grabbed his hand and took him to my room. I laid down in my bed and watched as he laid down next to me. I cuddled in his arms as he wrapped me in them. I liked being in his arms and the way it felt every time I was. It felt nice. Comforting. Safe. As I'm laying in his arms, tracing my fingers against his stomach, I'm realizing all these feelings that I'm having for him. I can't quite explain it. But it feels different. It's something that I haven't felt in a long time. It wasn't long before i found myself dozing off to sleep as he ran his fingers through my laying there with him in the quiet, it made me realize that. I mean, it's been about three months now that Paul and I have been together.

**PAUL **

As I was laying there with Alexandria, I found myself thinking about the past three months that we've been together. I've never had someone make me feel as happy as she has. She makes me laugh and smile, even on my bad days. She lights up my world and makes me feel like the happiest man in the world. I realized tonight how much I love her. I look at her and see her falling asleep as I run my fingers through her hair and wonder if she feels the same way. I sure as hell hope so. To think that we started out hating each other, now look at us. I can't get enough of her and I'm crazy about her.

The Next Day 

I woke up and saw that I was in the room that Alexandria had said that I could sleep in. I must've came back in here a while after she fell asleep. I took a quick shower and saw her walking around in her room when I came out. She had on a button down shirt that a was a couple of sizes too big on her, with a tank top underneath and she looked like she didn't have on any pants, just her underwear. It's a nice view.

"Morning, Baby."

She turned around and smiled. "Morning."

She then looked down and looked back up at me. "Sorry. I just was..."

"No it's okay. It's a nice view."

"Perv."

I laughed. I walked up to her, cupped her chin, and kissed her.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as we put our arms around each other.

"I don't know. I was thinking that maybe I could show you around and introduce you to some of my friends."

"You want to introduce your boyfriend to people?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"What if it gets around to Randy?"

"I don't care. He already knows that we're together. What difference is it going to make if he knows that we're hanging out?"

She walked away from me and left her room. I put my towel back in the room that I was staying in and went to the kitchen. I put my arms around her when I walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." she replied. "I just don't want to talk about Randy."

"So we won't. Let's just worry about what we're going to do today. Just you and me."

"Just you and me. After I introduce you to my friends like you did when we went to Connecticut."

"Alright. Fair enough. We have an event in Connecticut after this. So you and I will be spending as many nights together as we can until then. Got it?"

She giggled. "Okay."

**RANDY **

I can't believe that my little sister is still dating my worst enemy. Of all people, she wants to date Paul. What the hell is all that about? They hated each other when she first started out in the WWE and now they're crazy about each other? No. Alexandria deserves better than him just like she always has. I understand that it's her life, but why does she have to go waste her time with Paul of all people? When she said that she didn't care what I thought, it bothered me a bit. We always cared about what the other thought no matter what. To hear her say that she doesn't care, it made me feel as if our relationship is on the rocks. I don't want our relationship to be messed up. I don't want to lose her. But that means getting along with Paul for as long as their together. I don't know if I could do that. I even bet you that he's staying with her in her apartment instead of going to a hotel. To know that a guy might be staying with my sister, in the same apartment, maybe even in the same bedroom, bothers me. I never imagined the day that that might happen. And now it is. I should've seen it coming. Sooner or later, it was bound to happen. Just didn't think that it would be with the one guy that I hate the most.

One Week Later: 

Monday Night RAW:

BRIDGEPORT, CONNECTICUT 

**PAUL **

I was walking around backstage in hopes of finding Alexandria. But instead I ran into her brother. Randy Orton.

"Looking for my little sister?" he asked.

"None of your business. And even if I was, I don't see no problem with that."

"There is a problem. I got a problem with that because, my baby sister is dating the guy that I despise the most. And I don't like that. I want something to be done about it."

"What is it that you want done Randy?" I asked.

"You should know." he replied. "Why don't you two just break up and get it over with. It will be better."

"You obviously don't care about our feelings for each other."

"What feelings? She's one of the, if not _THE, _most beautiful girl here. Of course guys are going to want her. The only reason that guys ever wanted her was because of how she looked. What makes you any different?"

"Because I am looking past looks, Randy. I don't care weather or not you like the fact that we're dating. I...don't...care. Now if you'll excuse me, I am looking for your sister. I want to be one of the first one's to congratulate her on her win tonight."

We both have a bad temper so I just walked away before anything was done. He grabbed me by my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Now I don't think that it's such a good idea to put your hands on me." I growled.

"And why is that? Because you have a bad temper? Just like me? Stay the hell away from my sister."

"That isn't going to happen. I love her. So just let me go, and nothing bad will happen between us."

"Bad. You're not going to do shit to me."

"What makes you think I won't Orton? Just because your Alexandria's big brother? Try me. I'll show you just how bad my temper really is."

"Proves to me how bad of a person you are to Alexandria."

"I treat her right and I never laid a hand on her. Let me go."

"No."

At that moment, I just dropped everything and didn't hold back anymore. I threw a punch and it landed right by his jaw. We started fighting and I felt security trying to get us apart. When I was finally pulled away from him, I saw Cody, Ted, and Alexandria and Randy's dad. I tried to hold back from doing anything else. I walked away. I decided to just get my things and leave early. I knew for a fact that it would get to Alexandria that we fought. She's going to be livid.

**ALEXANDRIA **

I was walking around backstage after my match and saw Shawn and Kelly walking towards me.

"Did you hear what happened?" asked Kelly.

"About what?"

"Your brother was in a fight." replied Shawn.

"Randy was in a fight?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised no one's told you yet. He was in a fight about half an hour ago."

"With who?" I asked.

"We don't know. We just know that he got into a fight and now he's with the doctor here to make sure he nothing's serious." replied Shawn.

I ran over to where he was at and saw him with Cody, Ted, and Dad. Dad came her because of an event that he's going to attend.

"Randy, are you okay?" I asked as I walked up to him. I saw him bleeding a bit from his mouth.

"I'm fine." he spat.

"Who are you getting into a fight with?"

"That little boyfriend of yours." replied Ted.

"Paul? You got into a fight with Paul?" He wouldn't answer me. "Answer me!"

"I did okay? I got into a fight with him."

"You promised me you wouldn't."

"What, did he promise you that too?" he snapped back.

"It doesn't matter. Both of you broke your promises to me. You out of all people break your promise to me? Not once did you ever break a promise that you made to me. Never. Now all of a sudden you want to because you don't like the guy? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm supposed to be okay with my sister dating the one person that I hate more than anything?"

"You don't like him. I get it. But at least get along with him for me. Why can't you just be happy for me? Is that so hard for you to do?"

"Yes." he replied. "I don't want to see the one person that I love getting hurt. By anyone or anything."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"Yeah, alright."

"Randy don't be like that."

"Be like what, Alex? How am I supposed to feel knowing that my baby sister is dating someone that I hate? I'm supposed to be happy about that?"

"Why can't you just be happy about the fact that I'm happy with Paul? Why is that so hard for you to do?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just go back to the hotel Alex. I'll see you later."

"But..."

"Alexandria..." said my dad. "Just go to the hotel. I'l ldeal with him."

**PAUL **

I was in the bathroom trying to put some eye on my face when I heard Shawn come in.

"Why did you fight Randy?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I don't know. I let my temper get the best of me."

"I thought you promised Alxandria that you weren't going to fight him."

"He did too. But he broke it."

"I don't care about Randy. I care about you because you're my best friend. You promised her and you broke that promise. You should've known that it was going to get to her that you two fought. One way or another, it was going to get to her. And guess what. She found out. Now if she comes after you wanting an explanation, what are you going to tell her? That your temper got the best of you?"

"Shawn, I regret it okay. I regret it."

"Paul, I know you do. But at the end of the day, you gotta clear this up with her. I'll give you advice if you want me to. But that's not going to change how she feels about the situation. I saw her come out of the doctor's room after checking up on Randy. She looks livid. Let her calm down."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. But just give her some time to cool off and think things through. You should do the same. She's going to want a reasonable explnation for what you did. You better come up with a damn good one."

Once Shawn was asleep, I left quietly to go to Alexandria's room. I knocked on her door hoping that someone would answer. Kelly opened up.

"What do you want Paul?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to Alxandria."

"She doesn't want to talk to you." I replied. "I wouldn't talk to you either if you were my boyfriend and you and my brother pulled that little stunt at the arena."

"Kelly come on."

"No. She's my friend and she's upset right now."

"She has every right to be mad at me. But please, I want to explain to her."

"Well explain to her another day. Please."

I went back to my room after an arguement that I knew wasn't going to go my way.

The Next Day 

I got a loud knock on my door and when I opened up, I saw the sexiest thing in front of me. Alexandria had her arms crossed she was fuming. Her blue eyes, were icy. She had on a black dress and her hair was loose and in curls. She was wearing heels that made her taller than what she was.

"Would you mind explaning to me your actions yesterday?"

I moved aside to let her come in.

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"You promised me. Both of you. And both of you broke my promise. What the hell is your damn problem?"

"I'm sorry."

"What's your explanation?"

"I let my temper get in the way."

"Temper. Okay. So I could lose my temper too right?"

"Alexandria..."

"No. You promised me. You broke that promise. What the hell am I supposed to feel Paul!"

"Just let me explain."

We heard a knock on the door. "We'll talk later."

"Alex."

"Bye. You better be in your damn room when I go talk to you later."

**What will happen between Randy and Alexandria? What will happen now between Alexadnria and Paul? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**PAUL **

I was wating for Alexandria to come to my room to talk. She's pissed off at me. It's an obvious fact. It's been raining all day too. Perfect kind of weather to go with what I'm feeling today. I see now that it's going to be difficult to talk to her with how upset she is. I've never seen her this mad before. She's always been pretty calm and doesn't really get upset. When she does, it's very mild. What bothers me the most is that she doesn't even know that I love her. I don't want to lose her before she knows how I feel about her. I heard a loud knock at the door and knew that it was Alexandria. I opened the door and saw her standing in front of me. Her eyes were cold. Her face didn't have any emotion. She still had on the black dress that she had on earlier, and she was still in her heels. Her eyes were glassy and looked like she could've been crying and her hair was a bit messed up as if she's been running her fingers through them. I stepped aside to let her come in. I told her that she could take a seat and she sat down on the chair that was near the dresser. She crossed her legs and said nothing. As if she was waiting to hear something from me.

"Why did you fight him?" she asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"I told you. I let my temper get the best of me." I replied.

"So I should just let me temper get the best of me, too?"

"You don't have a bad temper."

"Anger Management works wonders." she replied. "If it wasn't for that, I could be just like Randy in the temper department. Maybe worse. Would you like someone to try me without me doing anything I learned in Anger Management to see?"

"No. That's okay." I answered. If this is how she is when she's upset, I don't want to see her if she losses her temper. "Can you at least let me explain?"

"Go ahead. I want to fully understand why you broke the promise you made me. Did the things that he said or did really make you lose your temper?"

"I lost my temper okay? You think that I like breaking my promises to people, especially you? I didn't want to."

"So why did you? Wait, let me guess. You lost your temper. It got the best of you. Still doesn't make up for the fact that you broke your promise to me. How am I supposed to react? I'm supposed to be happy about it and not want to beat the hell out of someone right now to get this anger out of me? I'm pissed off!"

"I'm pissed off too Alexandria! I'm pissed off at myself because of how this is effecting you! I know how much this hurts you. I bet you that deep down it's tearing you apart."

"You're damn right, it's tearing me apart. I don't want to lose my brother but I'm not going to lose you either. I'm not going to break up with you because that's not what I want. So what the hell am I supposed to do, Paul? You can't force things on him. It's not going to work like that."

"I don't know what to tell you Alex. I don't like you're brother and I can't help the fact that he doesn't like me. But I'm not going to have someone tell me to break up with you because they don't want us to be together. I lost my temper and I broke my promise to you. What can I do to make it up to you?Or maybe you can come talk to me when you're in a better mood, so we can figure out how to deal with this."

"I don't know how to deal with you being this upset. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with _you! _I just want to know that you really want to be with me. How do I know that you're not going to give in to all of his bullshit and leave me?_" _She let out a sound of frustration and started to walk away. "Just forget it. Forget that this ever happened. I'll talk to Randy to see what we can work out. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry about anything." I told her as I stepped in front of her to keep her from walking out that door. She was fighting the tears that were on the verge of falling down her face. "_I'm _sorry. I didn't mean to break my promise to you and hurt you. I don't want to lose you. I want you more than anything. Please. I'll do whatever I can to show you that it's you that I want to be with and that I will not give in to all of the things that he has in store to try to break us up. Anyone for that matter. Please just give me a chance. I know you're mad at me. But please. Please forgive me. Please don't hate me. Not again. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me again. I know for a fact that I won't be able to handle it."

"What are you going to do to show me all of that, Paul? Because I don't want to hate you. Not again."

"You let me know what I can do. I'll do it." I replied quickly. "Just please, don't hate me."

She grabbed my face and pulled me close. I put my hands on her waist. I leaned down a bit and kissed her. That's the first time since yesterday afternoon, that I've kissed her. I picked her up and laid her down on my bed.

"The next time that you make a promise to me, don't break it."

"You got it."

"And please, don't break my heart." she added.

"I won't. I can assure you that I won't. I promise you."

She didn't say anything. She just nodded slightly and kissed me.

**ALEXANDRIA **

I woke up the next day and realized that I wasn't in my hotel room as I looked around. I felt a strong pair of arms around me tightly. I smiled knowing that this is Paul's room. I felt him tighten his grip a bit and felt him nuzzle against my neck. I turned to face him and saw that he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Not the hectic Paul that I see running around sometimes and hard at work in his office. I softly, ran my fingers up and down his arm as I thought about last night. I remember that I came to his room and that we were arguing. Then I remember being with him in bed as he kissed me and gently placed his hands all over me. The only warmth that I had was from his body and how I wanted more. The way his hands felt against my skin, and the way that his lips felt against me and how gentle he was with me as if he was scared that he would hurt me.

_"Paul..." I moaned as he kissed my neck and had my hands pinned above my neck. _

_"Tell me when to stop" he replied huskily. _

_"Don't. I don't want you to." _

I wish it didn't end. But I'm glad that it happened, and that he wasn't sharing the room with anyone last night. I felt him place a kiss on my head and bought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and saw his sleepy smile and his messed up hair. Both, hopefully because of me. We kissed and it caused me to smile when we broke the kiss.

"Did I, you know, hurt you last night?" he asked.

"No, you did not. It was perfect."

"So if we yell at each other and argue, we can do this afterwards?"

I smiled. "Don't flatter yourself, Paul."

He smiled that sleepy smile of his and kissed me. "Come on." He said as he picked me up.

"Where we going?" I asked. I saw that went into the bathroom. I knew I was going to be late to breakfast with Kelly if she decided to wake up early today. We came out of the bathroom about an hour later and wondered how I was going to go back to my room without anyone seeing me or noticing that I have the same dress that I wore last night. I saw one of Paul's shirts and took it. I put it on and a pair of sweats.

"Here." I heard Paul say. I looked up and saw him hand me a pair of slippers. "I always bring a pair just in case I decide to wear them. You can wear them back to your room if you want. They might fit big on you though."

"Thank you." I told him as I smiled. I got my things after I finished getting dressed to leave.

"You have to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Kelly's probably wondering where I'm at or what happened to me. I haven't talked to her since I came here. So yeah."

"Want me to walk to you to your room?" he asked.

"I'd like that."

When we got to my room, he kissed me without caring who was around.

"You look good in my clothes." He mumbled in between kisses. I smiled in the kiss.

"I'll see you later."

"Alright, baby. See you later."

"Where were you last night?" asked Kelly as I walked in.

"With Paul." I said hoping she didn't freak out.

"With Paul? I thought you were just going to talk to him. I see that you did more than that." she smiled as she looked at my wet hair and the clothes that I was wearing. "And you have a hickie, just in case you didn't notice."

"Are you freaking serious?"

"Yup. I'm standing like really close to you. It's small, so I doubt that anyone would notice. They have to be standing really close to you, like I am, to see it. You two so had makeup sex last night."

I felt my face grow warm.

**PAUL **

I went back to my room and I couldn't help but smile. Especially when I saw Alex's forgotten panties. I'm glad that we got everything worked out last night. I finished getting ready and went to get some breakfast. I was sitting with Shawn, eating my bagel, when I saw Alexandria come in with Kelly.

"Earth to Paul"

I pulled out of my thoughts and saw Shawn waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry."

"Oh. I see what's having you in a good mood. You had some makeup sex last night with Alexandria huh?"

"You say it like it's not the first time we had sex."

"It was the first time you had sex with her too?"

"Shawn. I don't need everyone knowing." I replied quickly.

"Sorry. But yeah, is everything okay with you two now?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're good now. The last thing I want, is to have her upset again. As sexy as she looks when she's mad, not going to risk it."

"Damn right you won't. She has a bad temper if you didn't know yet. Heard she took anger management to help her with it."

"Yeah. I learned that last night."

"Did you tell her you love her yet?" he asked.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I got freaked out a bit and held back. Didn't think it was the right time either. Maybe when I'm more ready to tell her."

"You've been together for three months. It's about time you tell her." he told me. I felt a pair of arms slide around me neck and a kiss on my cheek. I looked and it was Alexandria.

"Hi"

"Hey baby." I told her giving her a peck on the lips. Her, as well as Kelly, sat down with us. I saw Randy come in with Cody and Ted. After the fight that we had the day before yesterday, I really don't want nothing to do with him. They walked up to our table and I looked at Alexandria wondering what they wanted. I got up as Randy walked up to me.

"Look, I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to say...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I told him as hard it was to say that.

"Alex," he said, "Will you still talk to me?"

"After what you said to me yesterday? What do you think Randy?"

"I'm sorry."

"Okay. That doesn't change what you said. I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything else and left. Cody and Ted followed.

"Everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

**What did Randy say to Alexandria to get her so upset at him that she doesn't even want to talk to him? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**ALEXANDRIA **

Things got better over the next couple of weeks between Paul and I. But things with Randy and I didn't. Ever since his fight with Paul, we haven't talked much until the day that Paul and I made up. Ever since that day, we barely talk unless we're doing something WWE related.

"What happened between you and Randy that you don't talk to him anymore?" asked Paul.

"The day that you and I made up, him and I were talking. I was trying to see what was going on through his mind and see if we could reach like a median or something. We both started arguing and then he said that I was dead to him. Not to look for him for anything. Stuff like that. That's why when he apologized to me the next day, I really didn't forgive him. I didn't see a reason to. Still don't."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble between you two."

"I know you didn't. But what can we do now? It hurts you know. It hurts me to know that Randy can't accept that I'm in a relationship with someone that makes me happy. I just want him to accept that. You two don't have to like each other. But at least try to get along and give each other respect. Why is that so hard?" I asked him. "Is it a pride thing?"

"You know, I'm not really sure what it is to be honest with you." he replied. "You know him better than me, so I was wondering if maybe you knew where his hate for me comes from. IV don't know if it has to do with our previous story line that ended up spilling into real life or what. Baby, I don't know what to tell you about this situation other than talk to him. Try to get things fixed between you two. I know how much your relationship with him matters to you. I know how much it means to him. If you two can't get over something like this, then something's wrong. Something that goes deeper than this whole situation that we're in now. I can't find no other explanation for it."

He started to run his fingers through my hair and place kisses on my face.

"Have you talked to your parents about it?" he asked.

"I haven't. I don't know if he did though."

"I think your parents would've said something to you two if he did."

He went back to placing kisses along my jaw.

"I think I know what you want."

"Oh really?" he replied as I felt his beard tickle my face.

"Yes. Maybe I can help."

"My pleasure."

**RANDY**

It's been a couple of weeks a since Alex and I talked. I remember the day after Paul and I got into a fight. Her and I were talking and then we got into an argument. I got really mad and told her that she was dead to me. Never did I think that I would tell my sister that she's dead to me. Now I regret it more than ever. I miss the relationship that her and I used to have. Now Paul comes into her life and every thing's changeD.

'Son, what's wrong?" asked Dad. "And don't say 'nothing' because I know you well enough to know that it's something."

"Alex and I haven't talked in weeks."

"I wonder why that could be?"

"I told her that she was dead to me."

"Now why would you say that to her? What was the motive behind that Randy?"

"We got into an argument the day after the fight..."

"And that gives you the right to say that to your sister? Now if she said that to you, you would be flipping out and you wouldn't like it at all. Now think about how she feels, thinking that her own brother, the one person that she loves without a doubt, doesn't want anything to do with her."

"What am I supposed to do now Dad? She won't answer my calls, my texts, nothing. She doesn't even want to talk to me when we see each other at events unless we have to. And that's just when she's by herself. When she's with Paul, he says to her to talk to me but even she won't listen to him when she says that. She's stubborn."

"Just like you Randy. Both of you are stubborn and hard headed and with explosive tempers. You two have always been like that ever since you were kids. That's never changed. But something else that's never changed was the love that you two had for each other growing up. That never changed until this whole thing started. Now I know for a fact that you are going to blame Paul for it. But remember when you first started to date Sam? It was the same way. Now look at them They love each other like they were sisters. I'm not saying that it will ever get to that point with you and Paul. But you can you at least try to get along with him for Alexandria? I know that you still love her. You always will. But you and her cannot let this come between you like you already have. It's not fair to both of you if you haven't realized it yet. It's not."

I let out a sigh knowing that he was right. "I really do love her like I always have. But what can I do? What _can _I do?"

"Invite her over to dinner or to lunch or something. Jusat the two of you. No one else. Talk to each other. Try to hash it out. Please."

"I'll see what I can do."

**PAUL **

I woke up with Alexandria, wrapped in my arms. She was curled up against me, sleeping soundly. I looked at the clock and knew that I had to get ready for my meeting today. I didn't want to go. Not without her anyways. I got out of bed as quietly as I could to take a shower. When I got out, I saw Alexandria sitting up in bed.

"Hi."

"Morning, Baby." I told her as I gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"I have a meeting this morning." I replied as I looked for a shirt to put on.

"Do you have to go?"

"Unfortunately. After my meeting, I'll spend the rest of the day with you. How does that sound?"

She smiled sweetly showing her dimples. "Okay."

I couldn't help but give her another kiss. I heard her walking around as I found a shirt and put it on. She came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later with one of my shirts on.

"What are you going to do until I get out of my meeting?" i asked her.

"I don't know. I got a text message from Randy last night saying that he wanted to meet up with me for breakfast or something."

"You were busy in bed with me last night. How did you have time?" I asked her smirking.

"_Before_ I got in bed with you." Replied Alex smiling.

"Oh I see."

She laughed and put her arms around my waist and I put my arms around her. "Stay with me."

"I won't make it to my meeting if I do."

"That's the whole point."

"Baby, I don't want to go. I really don't. But I have to. Now I will spend time with you afterwards, I promise you that. Can you hang on until then?"

She pouted. "I'll try."

"And hang out with Randy until then. Can you do that for me too?"

"Paul..."

"Please, Alex. He's your brother."

"Why would I want to talk to him after he said I was dead to him?" she asked annoyed.

"Then why would he want to meet you if he didn't regret what he said? You know how he is Alexandria." I replied as she walked away and fixed the bed. "Alexandria"

"I'm listening." she spat. I didn't want to go any further in worry that she was going to stop paying attention to what I was saying and not care about what I had to say about the situation.

"Alex, come on. Please just talk to him."

"I don't want to. What's wrong with that? I can't be mad at my own brother?"

"You're holding a grudge against him. That's what's wrong about the situation."

"Like he didn't hold a grudge against me when I told him that I didn't care about what he thought anymore and then before that when I told him a whole bunch of other shit right?"

"So you have to go to the same level that he went to when he got so upset with you because of how angry you are at him that you won't even give him a chance to explain himself to you?"

"Since when are you siding with Randy?" she asked.

"I just want all of us to get along..."

"Which is what I've been trying to do since you and I started dating! I tried to talk to Randy since day one to get along with you and he never listened to me. I've told you as well many times and look at what happened. The both of you got into a fight and now I'm dead to the one person that I've been close to my entire life."

"Why the hell are you being so damn stubborn, Alexandria?"

She put on the pajamas that she had on last night, got her things and started walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Finish getting ready. You got a meeting to go to." she replied.

"Wait, Alexandria."

"What?" she spat.

"Don't leave. Please?"

"Why not?" she asked as I saw her nose flaring and her eyes turning cold. She clenched her jaw as if to keep from going off. "Why, Paul? If you want me to go talk to him, fine. I will. Happy?"

"I know you don't want to."

"You didn't seem to give a shit while we argued right?" she asked. "So why care now?"

"Alex..."

"I'm going to leave before I lose it. I lose it, there's no turning back for me. I'm leaving. Goodbye."

She opened the door, but I stopped her.

"You have a meeting to get to, so finish getting ready."

"No."

"Then that's you. Now move!" she yelled.

"And what if I don't?"

She sighed in frustration. "Move." she said through clenched teeth.

"Still want to see me after my meeting?"

I admit, that was a dumb question for me to ask her.

"Move...out...of...my...way...now."

When I moved back a bit, she opened the door and was about to let it slam as she walked out. I grabbed a hold of the door and saw her walking in the direction of her room. I suddenly felt worse then what I did, when I was trying to get her to not leave.

**ALEXANDRIA **

I went into my room, fuming mad. I took a shower and let the hot water fall over me, hoping that I could calm down a bit. I was about to text Randy to tell him to meet me, but I realized that I was still in a foul mood. I put my phone back down and got dressed. I decided to go to breakfast by myself. I needed to be by myself right now. I didn't w ant to be bothered by anyone.

"Alex?"

I sighed annoyed, wondering what someone could want from me right now. I looked up and saw Randy.

"What?" I shot.

"Bad mood?" he asked.

"Foul mood. I got your message last night. What do you want?"

He took a seat, putting his food in front of him.

"I know that we haven't been in the best of terms since my fight with Paul. But I didn't mean what I said to you. About being dead to me."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I said it out of anger."

"Bullshit Randy. If I was to say some shit like that to you, you'd flip out and you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Why should I give you another chance?"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to get along with him."

"My goodness. That's what I've been trying to do for how long now and this is when you decide that you want to play nice with someone?"

"Alex..."

"No!" I yelled as I got up. I grabbed my food in a way that wouldn't fall as I walked. "I'm done trying to play nice. I'm tired of all this crap, Randy. I'm dead to you. Remember? Now all of a sudden, you want to change your mind."

"Because I don't want to lose you."

"Then you should've never said that I was dead to you. To me, that's basically saying that you don't care about me. Now you see that you are close to losing me, that I won't answer your calls or your messages let along talk to you in any situation, so you want to play nice and want to apologize for what was said and done. I appriciate the apology. But I'm done trying to be the mediator between you and Paul. I can't take it anymore and sooner or later, I will stop completely from playing that role."

"Alexandria, I'm sorry. Please."

"I just want to be left alone right now. I was in a real bad mood when I came in here. I don't need something to make me lose my temper, something that I've been working my ass off to try to control. Leave me alone right now. Can you do that for me?"

I didn't even let him answer before I walked away, and he didn't stop me. Today is just not my day.

**THREE HOURS LATER **

**PAUL **

I've been trying to get a hold of Alexandria for the past 15 minutes and she won't answer my calls or my messages. I was back at the hotel and I just changed clothes to be more comfortable.

"What's wrong?" asked Shawn.

"Alexandria won't answer my calls or messages." I replied.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We got into an arguement this morning."

"About what?"

"Everything started out fine. But then I told her that she should hang out with Randy today."

"You do know that those two are not on the best terms right?"

"I know. I just didn't think that she would still be so upset with him that she would react the way that she did."

"If it makes it any better, I saw her with Randy this morning. But she ended up storming out."

"How does that help me right now, Shawn?"

"What do you want me to tell you? All I can say to you is to talk to her."

"How can I do that when she's not answering her phone?"

He nudged me to look behind me. When I did, I saw Alexandria. She was by herself and she had her purse. She was walking pretty quickly and I went after her to see if I could catch up to her.

"Alexandria." I said as I stepped in front of her.

"Yes?"

"You're still up for spending some time with your boyfriend?" I asked.

She arched her eyebrow and tried to walk around me.

"You're still mad at me?"

She kept walking away without saying anything.

"Alex!"

She turned around and walked back to me.

"I want to be left alone today. Can _you _do that for _me?" _

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well guess what. You did. We can't turn back time. Everyone would if that was possible."

"Don't be mad at me. Please."

She turned without saying anything and walked away.

**What will happen now that Alexandria doesn't want anything to do with Paul and Randy? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**ALEXANDRIA **

I woke up today and I wasn't in Paul's arms like I usually am. I was in my own room with Kelly in the next bed. I still remember the events of yesterday and how it played out. I remember not wanting to talk to Randy and Paul yesterday at all. Paul was going to spend time with me after his meeting, but I was so mad at him that I didn't want to. So I didn't. He kept calling me and sending me text messages and voice mails but I didn't respond. I didn't even look or listen to some of the messages that he left. My heart wanted to answer, but my head said not to. I got out of bed to start getting ready for my flight to go back home, which means that I would have to deal with Randy if he was going to be home the same time as me. He, as well, left some messages letting me know that he wanted to talk to me. But I didn't call back either. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I barely ate yesterday which made Kelly worry. I didn't blame her at all for being worried. When I got out of the shower, I had my phone on the charger and I heard it ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Paul. I figured that I put him through enough trouble as it is yesterday. But I was still mad at him. I reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"You still mad at me?" he asked.

"Is that why you called me?"

"I want to talk to you. I know you're going back home today. Just let me talk to you."

"Why should I? I'm still mad at you."

"And I understand that. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. I just wanted you to fix things with your brother."

"And I will fix them on my own time. Not when someone tells me to. Is that clear?"

"Does that mean you'll forgive me?"

"I don't like being mad at anyone I love." I said without thinking about the last part of it.

There was silence until he spoke up. "I don't like it when we fight. It's not fun."

"I know." I replied barely above a whisper.

"I guess I'll see you next week then."

"Okay."

I hung up without caring if he had to say anything else. After getting everything ready and saying bye to a few people, Kelly and I went to the airport together. I was going to try to think positive today. When we were there, I saw Randy. He surprisingly didn't say anything to me. He just said hi. I then saw Paul. I felt sad when I saw him He had this sad look on his face. I hated it so much when he's sad. I always like to make him smile. But before I could go up to him to talk to him, I heard my flight being called. Come to find out that my seat was right next to Randy's. He let me take the seat next to the window knowing how much I like the window seat. There was an awkward silence until the plane took off.

"Happy to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah. I need some down time before going back out on the road."

"I really am sorry, you know. I didn't mean what I said about you being dead to me. I don't want to lose you."

As I watched him say these things, I saw that he was being honest. He wasn't lying about anything thing. Let's see how the next couple of days go.

THE NEXT DAY 

Randy, Dad, and myself met up for lunch and to catch up on some things with Dad.

"What is this I hear about you two not speaking to each other?" asked Dad.

"It's my fault." replied Randy. "I said something to her that I shouldn't have out of anger. Now I regret it more than anything."

"Alexandria?"

"Yeah. I still haven't forgotten about that. I don't know if I ever will, if I ever do. I'm sorry that I reacted the way that I did the day before yesterday. But sometimes, it is hard for me to get over things. Especially when I hold a grudge."

"I know how well you can hold a grudge. It isn't the first time you hole one against me. Vice verse. I do love you. A lot. I don't want to lose what we have over something that shouldn't even be coming in between us. I want our relationship to be as strong as it used to be."

"Me too."

"I want you guys to go this lady that I know. She's very good at working with people with your situation. Especially with anger issues which is something that the two of you need to desperately work on. She's willing to start as early as tomorrow morning if that is what you want."

"I'll go if Alex goes." said Randy.

"I'll go. But he has to come with me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." I replied.

"Deal. Can we shake on it?" asked Randy.

"Deal."

We went to shake hands but ended up doing the shake that we used to do growing up. Didn't think that I still remembered it.

**RANDY **

Alexandria and I went to the lady that Dad recommended yesterday to us. I think that this could be a good idea to help Alexandria and me to get things right between us.

"Hi. My name is Melanie Robinson. You father told me a bit about you guys. Would you mind telling me why you're here?"

"I think that we're here because of the fact that things between my sister and I haven't been the best these past couple of months."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ever since I found out that she was dating this guy that we work with, it hasn't been the same."

"In what way?"

"She started hanging out with someone more often and with me less. At first I thought that it was because she was making new friends and wanting to hang out with them. But then when I found out that she was dating someone, I got upset."

"Is there a problem between you and this guy that has you upset about the situation?"

"We don't like each other. I can't explain why. We just do."

"Alexandria, how do you feel about this?"she asked.

"I don't like it one bit." She replied. "I know that they don't like each other. I don't expect them to. But at least try to get along and respect each other. If they can't do it for themselves, then do it for me."

"What do you think the reason is that you feel that he doesn't want to accept your relationship with this guy that you're with?" she asked Alexandria

"Because he doesn't like my boyfriend. I don't know what to do. I'm tired of being the mediator between these two trying to talk to them to get them to like each other. One of these days I'm just going to stop playing that role because of how tired I am of playing it."

"Randy, did you ever think about how you and her boyfriend are to each other, could be hurting your sister? Because I can tell that it's pretty bothersome to her."

"I never did. We've both been stubborn and hard headed our whole life. Then you add the fact that we both have a bad temper. I never stopped to really think about how she feels about the situation and how she feels about him." I replied.

"How do you feel about him Alexandria?"

"I'm in love with him. I don't want to lose him because they can't get along with each other."

"You hear that Randy?"

"Loud and clear."

"Did she ever say that to you before?"

"I've never heard her say that she's in love with someone. Now that I actually hear it, it's kinda weird. But we can't help who we fall for."

"I see that you're wearing a wedding ring. How long have you been married?" she asked.

"Four years." I replied.

"And how did she react when you and your wife started dating?"

"Not good. She didn't like her. Thought that she was taking me away from her."

"Do you think that that is how you are feeling? That her boyfriend could be taking her away from you, causing you to react the way that you are towards their relationship?" she asked.

Now that I thought about it, it made some sense.

"If that's the case, then why didn't you talk to me about it?" asked Alex. "Like I did when I was in that situation."

We talked for about half an hour more before we left for lunch.

"It went pretty well." I said breaking the silence.

"It did. I just hope that things go right between us from here on out." she replied.

"Me too. I want us to be close again like we used to. I think that if we go to a couple more of these meetings or whatever, then I think that it can help us."

"It could. I hope it does."

"So have you told him that you love him?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I always freak out when I think that it's the right time to say something." she replied.

"It'll be easier once you say it. Then you won't have to freak out about saying it again and again."

**PAUL **

It's been about a week since Alexandria and I have talked to each other. The last time that we talked, it was clear to me that she was still upset with me. I didn't want to bother her at all or make her think that i want to push her to do something that she doesn't want to do.

"Come in." I said when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hi."

I looked up and it was Alexandria.

"Alex. Hey."

I instantly got up and hugged her. I really did miss her.

"Sorry I didn't call or anything these past couple of days. I've been working on some things." she told me.

"That's okay. Me too."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit."

But then we heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, it was Stephanie.

"What do you want Steph?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we have a meeting. Like right now."

"Again, people don't tell me this earlier?" I asked.

"Then again, better for me. I wanted to see you."

"Now's not the time. Not interested anyways."

She looked inside and saw Alex. "Oh. I see. Well, meeting. Now."

I looked back when I noticed Alexandria walking up to me.

"That's okay. I'll talk to you another time."

Alex left my office and I couldn't help but walk after her.

"Hey." I said as I put my arm around her waist."Meet me after your match. We'll go hang out, that way we could talk if you still want to."

"Alright. See you later."

1 HOUR AND 45 MINUTES LATER 

"Ready to go?" I heard someone ask behind me. I looked back and saw Alex.

I smiled. "Yeah. Come on."

I thought about weather I should hold her hand or not, until I decided to hold her hand. We intertwined our fingers together and walked to our cars. I followed her to the hotel room so we could both put our things down and get ourselves together. I walked out of my room and saw the guy coming with the food that I ordered. I went and picked it up, gave the guy the money and made my way to Alexandria's room. I knocked on the door and she answered quickly after. She was wearing a grey, tank top, with black short shorts. She moved aside to let me in. Her room was really neat and smelled really good. It was obvious that she was rooming by herself since there was only one bed in the room and her things were the only things in the room. No one else's.

"So how you been?" She asked as we got some plates and other things to eat. I ordered some chinese food, remembering how much she likes to eat it.

"I've been okay. Tried to keep myself busy this week. Went to the gym a lot and hung out with my friends."

"Me too. But Randy and I also went to this lady that Dad suggested that we go to. Said she could help us get past the problem that we were going through and to see if she could help us with our temper and our anger and stuff like that."

"How'd it go?"

"It actually went pretty good. Me and him are getting better. She gave us some new techniques that we could apply to help us with our anger."

"That's good." I replied as we both sat down at the table in the room.

"I'm trying to deal with my anger. I know I have anger issues and a really bad temper. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings or make anyone not want anything to do with me because of it."

"You're not going to lose anyone. I see that something's different about you. You don't seem as if you're ready to fight. You seem like you're very relaxed."

"Like I said, I'm trying. I'm sorry for getting so mad at you."

"It's okay. I have a bit of a bad temper myself. I know what it's like to be so upset."

"No. It's not okay. It wasn't right. I try to be cool, calm and collective. But it's hard for me sometimes. Sometimes it's hard for me to just keep it together and not explode. So I usually try to walk away and be by myself so that I wouldn't have to lose my temper. But I still come across as having major anger problems. So it doesn't help either way. It makes it hard for me because I don't want to lose anyone that I care about."

"You're not going to lose me, Alex. I'm going to stick right by you and help you get through this."

"So you don't hate me?" she asked.

"No. I can't hate you. I love you." I admitted to her.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too."

I felt such a weight lift off my shoulder when I finally told her that. To know that she feels the same way about me, makes it even better. No it wasn't romantic and we were coming off the heel of an argument. But at least I told her and I let it be known to her how I felt. I got it off my chest. We spent the next two hours talking and watching t.v. I decided to go back to my room for the night.

"I love you." I told her before walking out the door.

"I love you, too."

I gave her a kiss and felt her kiss back sweetly.

"Good night."

"Night."

**ALEXANDRIA **

Paul just left my room to go back to his and I'm glad that he came to my room. We ate and we talked and had a good time. He also told me that he loved me. It made me really happy to know that he feels that way towards me and that he really wants to be with me. I brushed my teeth and went back to watching television in hopes that I can eventually get some sleep. I heard a knock on my door about an hour later and wondered who it could be. I thought that it would be Randy because of how we used to talk to each other late at night, growing up.

"Paul?" He was standing at my door with nothing but sweats and his slippers. His hair was loose, but neat. How sexy he looked right now made me want to jump in his arms.

_Keep yourself calm. _

"Hey, I know that it's probably late, but I just wanted to come over."

"Come in. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just...uh..."

I sat down on my bed and turned off the television to give him my full attention.

"I uh..."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You'll probably think that this is corny, but I just liked the way it felt when I told you I love you, so I came back to tell you because I didn't want to say it over the phone."

I looked at him confused.

"I know it's probably sounding dumb right now. You know when I realized that I love you?"

"When?"

"When you came with me to Connecticut for the first time. I didn't start admitting it to people until you took me to meet your parents. I know that seems like a long time ago, and I know I'm not making any sense right now at all, what so ever. But..."

"Hey" I said interrupting him. "Come closer."

He leaned down and put his arms on each of my side.

"Relax. I love you."

He nodded slightly and kissed me. I laid down and let him hover over me. I moved up in bed and let him get more comfortable. I felt his hand go underneath my shirt as we kissed. I don't think he's leaving my room tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**PAUL**

I woke up the next day and saw that I wasn't in my room. I looked next to me and saw Alexandria wrapped tightly, in my arms. I felt her snuggle closer towards me and decided to help her by pulling her closer to me. I remember how I laid my head on her chest after we were done and wanting to move because I didn't want to crush her. But she didn't mind it. After we were done catching our breath, we went again and again until we were both exhausted. I remember how her skin felt underneath my hands and how her hands felt on me as well as the warmth of her body. I placed my lips on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Morning."

"Morning, Baby." I replied as I leaned my head down to give her a kiss.

"I got an appearance and an interview today that I got to do." she told me.

"You have to go?"

She smiled knowing that it's the same thing she does when she wants to spend the day with me.

"Come with me."

"Okay." I replied quickly and heard her giggle. I kissed her again and deepened the kiss quickly. "What time you gotta be at both?" I asked in between kisses.

"Eleven for the appearance." she replied. "One for the interview." she added trying to get a word in while kissing me.

"We have time."

"For what?" she asked pulling away.

"You have time to be busy with me until then." I told her smirking. She smiled knowing what I meant.

"People are going to start wondering where we are."

"Let them. I just want to be with you before we get real busy."

She got on top of me, with the sheets still covering her from the waist down. I found myself moving my hands down her side until they got to where the sheets met her waist. I put my hand on the small of her back to pull her close to me and kiss her. The kiss deepened and turned passionate. I groaned in pleasure as I felt her hands travel up my sides and to my chest. She started to lick and nip at ear. I couldn't help but let out another groan and felt my fingers dig into her. I felt her arch her back and she pulled back a bit to where our faces were still close to each other. We kissed and I rolled on top of her. I attacked her neck with kisses and with my tongue and heard her moan. I felt her hands travel all over my back and pull me close to her by my waist. I pinned her hands above her head and kissed her. I started to place kisses all over her, from her jaw to the inside of her thighs. But before we could go any further, we heard a knock on the door.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath.

"I'll get it."

She quickly put on a shirt and some pants to get the door. I laid back down annoyed.

**RANDY **

I knocked on Alex's door to see if she'd like to come to breakfast with me before her appearance today that she has to make. When she opened the door, she looked a bit flushed and out of breath.

"Hi."

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just running back and forth in my room. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to know if you wanted to get breakfast with me."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's 8:35."

"Um...sure. I'll go. Just give me some time to get ready."

"Alright. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm absolutely fine. I'm perfect." she replied smiling. I wonder what that smile was about. I shook it out of my head.

"Okay. Don't take to long."

"Alright. See you."

**ALEXANDRIA **

I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh of relief.

"Randy?" asked Paul.

"Yeah. He wants to hang out with me for breakfast."

"So go."

"Wait. You and I have some unfinished business that we need to take care of before I go."

"What?" he asked curiously.

I took his hand and led him to the bathroom. We closed the door and turned on the shower quickly to let the water start getting warm. Paul didn't waste any time getting my clothes off and getting into the shower. It's a nice way to start the morning.

We got out of the shower and I when I looked in the mirror, I saw that a hickie was starting to form.

"Oops."

"That's all you have to say?" I asked him.

"That and at least it's small. No one will notice and I'm glad to know that I'm the one who gave it to you." he replied wagging his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Go to your room. I need to finish getting ready."

"Alright. I'll see you later." he replied.

"Love you."

"Love you, too Baby." he replied giving me a kiss.

"You look better without the towel on."

"Just go."

After getting ready, I got my phone, the key to the room and some money and left. I saw Randy walking down the hallway in my direction and I waited until he caught up to me.

"Feeling better?" he asked me. When he saw me ealier, I was a bit out of breath because of what I was doing with Paul. I was now calm and feeling pretty good.

"Yeah. Much better. Let's go. I'm hungry and I got a long day ahead of me."

Since my hair was wet and I didn't do much to it, I let it cover the hickie on my neck that I got from Paul so Randy wouldn't see it. I hope it worked and that he wouldn't see.

"How's Paul?"

He took me by surprise when he asked me that.

"He's fine. He's doing good."

What is going on around here?

**PAUL **

Alexandria was at her interview and I was waiting outside for her. While I did that, Randy walked up to me.

"Randy."

"Paul."

"Waiting for Alex?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I have an interview as well in this building. But in another part. Just finished. Since you're here, would you like to have a talk with me? Just the two of us. Man to man. Clear the air between us."

"Alright. When would you like this talk to take place?" I asked.

"How about tonight? After my match."

I thought for a moment. I was going to spend time with Alexandria tonight since she isn't schedualed for anything tonight.

"My office. After your match."

Randy wasn't on the main event card tonight. So why not take a couple minutes out of my night to talk to him.

"And don't wander off. Come straight to my office."

"Fine. After my match. See you tonight then."

Just then Alexandria came out and walked towards us.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." replied Randy.

"Yup. Fine." I agreed.

She intertwined her fingers with mine but Randy didn't say anything like I expected him to.

"Good luck on your match tonight Randy." said Alex.

"Thanks."

We left and I couldn't help but wonder why Randy wanted to talk to me all of a sudden, months after Alex and I atarted dating. Anyways, I guess I'll see tonight when we talk.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Nothing. I'm okay."

She looked at me wanting to know.

"Randy wants to talk to me later tonight, after his match."

"About what?" she asked as we got to the car.

"Said he wanted to clear the air about things."

"What about us?"

"I'm still going to give you all the attention I can."

"Good. You better."

I laughed softly. "I love you, too."

**What will happen between Randy and Paul when they talk face to face and with the possibility of Alexandria not being there to be the mediator between the two? Please r&r. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**ALEXANDRIA **

After my interview this afternoon, I spent the rest of the day with Paul. That even meant getting to make out with him in his office until Stephanie came in, interrupting the bliss I was in kissing him. Especially since I wasn't scheduled for anything tonight. I was starting to get real tired of her.

"Come to my room tonight." He said after she left. I was now sitting on his desk and he was standing in between my legs.

"And do what?"

"Whatever you want to do. I don't mind."

"So if I just want to make out with you, you won't mind?"

"Nope. Definitely not."

"What if I want to lay in bed with you and cuddle?"

"I don't mind that either. Whatever you want, Baby." he answered.

The room became silent and I just stared in his eyes and got lost in them. I wondered what he was thinking about in this head of his. He touched the corner of my mouth with his thumb and touched the tip of my nose with his.

"I like moments like this." I heard him say, breaking the silence.

"Like what?"

"When we're like this. It's quiet and I'm with you."

"Do you think about anything when it's quiet like this?" I asked.

"How much I love you."

"I love you." I told him.

He gave me a light kiss and I couldn't help but smile. The way it feels when I'm in his arms. The way he just makes me happy without even trying. His kisses and how holding his hand makes me feel at ease. I am head over heels in love with this man.

"What's making you smile that smile?"he asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. Just feel like smiling."

He gave me another kiss and we heard a knock on the door. I got up from his desk and fixed myself before he let the person in.

"Randy."

I looked back and saw Randy walking through the door. "Hi Randy."

"Hi Alex."

"I'll leave you two alone so you could talk."

I gave Paul a kiss on the cheek and gave Randy a hug.

**PAUL**

"Have a seat." I told him after Alex left. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"I have worked through a lot of things over the days that I had off and it got me to thinking. I want Alex to be happy. She's the only sister that I have. I see that you are the person that is making her happy so I wanted to see if I could try to accept you. That's why I came to you. I want to see what you're really about. See what is making my sister want to be with you."

"Are you serious?" i asked surprised.

"I know that you and I have not gotten along and that we've never been on the same page. But this is my baby sister that you're dating. I meant it when I told her that she deserves the best. I'm going to make sure that she gets the best. I know how much she wants us to get along. Can we try to do that? If not for us, then for her. So can we try to talk to each other like adults and try to bury the hatchet between us? We don't have to like each other. But we can at least respect each other."

"So what are you suggesting that we do?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment.

"Why don't we go on a double date? You and your wife with me and Alex. I can go over to St. Louis on one of our days off and we can go out. You'll see how I am with your sister as well as trying to get to know what I'm really about at the same time. How does that sound?"

"That sounds pretty good. I'll let my wife know and see if she's up to it. I'll get back to you on a specific date for when we could do this."

"Sounds good. I'll let Alex know about it and see if she's okay with it as well."

"Alright."

We both walked out of my office and we saw Alexandria by the catering table with some of the Divas that were here tonight. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her waist signaling to the others to not say anything. She looked back and smiled at me. She relaxed in my arms and I took in the smell of her hair. She saw Randy and reached out to him for a hug. I let her go and she instantly walked over to him. I could tell that they really care about each other and that their relationship with each other is important to them.

After she finished talking to him, we left early and went back to the hotel. I changed into some comfortable clothes and went to Alexandria's room to see if she wanted to get some ice cream.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Okay." she replied quickly. I chuckled as I waited for her to get her things. We held hands until we got to the car and I couldn't help but hold her hand as I drove.

"Chocolate and vanilla. My favorite."

"That's why I got it for you." I replied as I gave her the ice cream that I got her.

She smiled sweetly, showing her dimples.

"Is everything okay between you and Randy?" she asked as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"Yeah. He just wants to see what I'm really about. He says that he wants you to be happy and that you deserve the best. I agree with him on that. You deserve the best in the world. So we decided to go out on a double date. Him and his wife with us. I'll show him how I am with you and show him what I'm really about at the same time." I told her taking a bite of my ice cream.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why not? I want to be with you. I might as well show him that I love you and for all the right reasons."

"I don't think that's a bad thing. Maybe he'll see the man I love in a different light."

I saw that she had some ice cream on her lip and I couldn't help but smile. "Come here."

I cupped her chin and kissed her lightly tasting the ice cream on her lip. I saw her smile when I pulled away. I'm madly in love with this woman. I haven't felt like this in a while. It's pretty refreshing but intimidating at the same time.

**RANDY**

I agreed to going out on the double date with Paul and Alexandria because I really do want to see what he's about. I really want to see how it is that he's with my sister. But don't think that if he tries to pull something funny over on her or me, there will be a major problem. I'm not going to have my baby sister getting into something that will hurt her. We won't have another couple of days off for another two weeks. So I will have to be patient until then. Until then, I just saw Paul and Alexandria coming into the hotel, hand in hand. They looked happy together. This is the happiest that I've seen her in a long time. I just hope that it lasts. I want it to if it means that she'll be this happy. I hope I can go without wanting to fight him like I used to. Hope this changes my view on him as well.

**What will happen when the day of the double date happens? Will everything go as smoothly as they'd like it to? Please r&r**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**ALEXANDRIA **

After two weeks of being on the road, we finally get to go home. The good thing about it is that Paul is coming with me. Now, of course I am going to let him stay with me in my apartment. I'm not letting him go to a hotel and spending all that money. He's staying with me. And of course, he doesn't have a problem with that. He came home with me because of the double date that him and Randy had agreed on. We just have to pick a specific date this week to have the date. I hope everything goes well. I hope that Randy is able to see that Paul really is a great guy and that he's great with me.

Paul dropped himself down on my bed and laid next to me as I thought all these things. I looked at him and smiled as he grabbed my hand. I looked into his eyes and nearly got lost in them.

"Dinner's ready." he told me.

"You cooked?" I asked without realizing that he did.

"Well, I don't think that you'd call it cooking. But we have dinner."

I looked at him curiously and wanted to laugh. I got up and went to the kitchen to see. When I did, I saw our plates with warm food and then I saw the plates that the food came in, in the trash. I couldn't help but laugh then.

"I know this isn't home cooked. But it's something."

I gave him a light kiss. "Thank you, Baby." I told him.

"You ready for the double date?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just want it to go good though."

"I think it will." he replied. "I'll show him that I really am a good person."

"Well, I think that it could go well. Let's not worry about it." I told him.

"Yeah. We should just worry about later tonight."

"Why?" I asked. "What's happening later?"

"We're going to be busy." He replied.

I decided to just let him show me instead, what he meant later on when we get there.

The Next Day 

Randy called this morning to say that we were going to set the date for tomorrow. So this means, an extra night by myself with Paul. Until then, I had to figure out what I was going to wear tomorrow for our date. I was in the kitchen making some breakfast and didn't even know that Paul came in until I felt him wrap me in his arms.

"Morning."

"Morning." he replied as I felt his lips against my shoulder."What's on the agenda today?"

"I don't know. What would you like to do today?" I asked him.

"Keep you in bed all day." he replied huskily.

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. But whatever you want. I don't mind."

"We'll see what we can work out for today." I told him.

He helped me out with breakfast and when we ate, I told him about that Randy and Sam decided on tomorrow for the double date.

"Gives me enough time to think about what to wear." I told him.

"Baby, you look beautiful no matter what you wear." he replied. I smiled and felt my face grow warm.

"You're just saying that for a reward." I told him.

"I'm saying that because it's the truth. I can't help it if my girlfriend is beautiful."

"You suck badly at trying to not laugh."

"I know. But I meant what I said. I really think you're beautiful." he replied.

After we finished eating breakfast, I saw Paul come out of his room with nothing on but his sweats. Does he always have to look this good?

_Alexandria, relax. Breathe. _

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just feeling like I forgot something."

"I can go out and get it for you if you want." he replied.

"No. It's okay."

I started to walk to my room when I felt a huge pair of arms slide around my waist and pick me up.

"Paul! Wait, put me down!"

I heard him use his feet to close to the door and he dropped me on my bed. He smiled as he got on top of me. I put my arms around him and pulled me close to me to give him a kiss.

"You shouldn't have done that." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"And why is that?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He replied. I fixed myself on my bed so he can get more comfortable. He got back on top of me and kissed me. He placed soft kisses on my neck as I let my hands travel up and down his back. I felt his hands go up my shirt until they reached my ribs. He took my shirt off and placed kisses from my neck to my stomach. He flipped me over to where I straddled him.

"You still have to many clothes on." I heard him say as I licked and nipped at his ear.

**PAUL **

I groaned in pleasure as I felt her hands go up my sides to my chest and felt her lick and nip at my ear.

"Do something about it." she whispered.

I slid my fingers under her bra strap, took it off and threw it on the floor when I did. My hands slid down her back until I got to her waist and felt her pants. I firmly planted my hands on her ass and kept it there as we kissed. I knew I would keep her in bed for almost the entire day.

When we were done, we decided to go out to get some groceries. We held hands the entire time as we drove to the supermarket. Occasionally I would stroke the back of her hand with my thumb and give a gentle squeeze. When we were at the supermarket, they were playing a song that Alexandria absolutely loved. She started dancing around, not caring about who stared at her. The way she moved her hips, turned me on and I quickly tried to stare at something before all the blood rushed down to a place where I didn't want it to. Not in public anyways. She giggled as she stopped and walked up beside me. I like seeing her like this. Happy and smiling and having a good time.

The Next Day

Today was the day that Alexandria and I were going to go on that double date with Randy and his wife. I was actually pretty calm about it. I wasn't nervous or freaking out about it. I felt hands on my waist and a kiss on my cheek, when I was in the kitchen.

"Morning, Baby."

"Morning, Babe." I replied giving her a peck on the lips.

"Ready for tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup. I think it's going to go fine. I don't think that we have anything to worry about."

I looked at her and she looked pretty tired. I smiled knowing that I was the reason for why she was tired. I was pretty tired too, I had to admit that. We were busy last night after dinner. I don't ming getting her tired. I smirked at the thought.

"What is it?" she asked when she caught me smirking.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something."

"About what, how you got me tired?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"Perv."

"And yet you like it when I am. Right?"

She just laughed. "There may be some truth to that."

"Maybe?"

"I'm just joking." she replied as she put her arms around my neck. I immediately put my arms around her and didn't want to let go.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you, too." she replied giving me a kiss.

Later That Night 

I was waiting in the living room for Alexandria to come out and I still don't feel nervous or freaked out about this whole double date thing. Yes, I thinking about what could happen and the possible scenarios, but I'm pretty calm about it.

"Babe, you're ready to go?" I heard her ask. I looked up and saw her dressed in what she would call a simple, grey dress that reached to mid thigh and fit her every curve, perfectly. She had her hair in curls and twists on the side of her hair, keeping it away from her face. She had on some eye shadow which caused her eyes to pop out and become more intensified. The dimple on her chin, was more noticeable.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

"Thank you." she replied as I saw a new tint of color on her cheeks and it wasn't makeup. I chuckled knowing that I could make her blush. "You look handsome."

"Thanks."

I let her walk in front of me as I placed my hand on the small of her back to guide her. When we got to the car, I held her hand throughout the entire ride like I always do when we're in the car. Occasionally I would stroke the back of her hand with my thumb. When we got to the restaurant, I held her hand and when we saw Randy and his wife already there sitting at a table. Alexandria held my hand until we got to the table and Randy got up to greet us as did his wife.

"Paul. this is my wife, Samantha. Sam, this is Paul. He's the COO of the company now."

When we sat down, I felt Alexandria intertwine her fingers with mine underneath the table. Why is it that it always puts me at ease when we hold hands? The waiter came to take our order and I waited patiently for Randy to ask me something or to bring something up for conversation. But then, I didn't want any awkwardness in wait for someone to say something.

"So Paul, tell me. Why did you decide to date my sister?" asked Randy

"I decided to date her because, she's everything that I ever wanted in a woman. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's talented, she has a beautiful personality. I know that you said that in the past, guys have wanted her because of how she looks. Guess what? I looked past all of that and looked at her differently. Yes, she's extremely beautiful. I'm not going to lie about that. But I wanted to know if there was anything past that. I wanted to see what she was really about. As I got to know her, I see that I can hold a conversation with her about anything. She's one of the very few women that I know that I can hold a conversation with and that can put up with me and someone that can challenge me."

"If you had to decide, let's say right now, if you want to marry her and spend the rest of your life with her, what would you decide?"

"Of course I'd pick yes." I said without hesitation. "I'd pick yes because, I think that she really is the one for me."

"You _think_?" he asked.

"I _know _that I would ask her to marry me. I met her, and I never looked at any other woman that I came across the way that I look at her. I knew that I would never feel for another woman what I feel for her and when I'm with her. She makes me want to improve and better myself. I remember you saying one day that she deserves the best. I agree with you on that. She definitely deserves the best that she can get without a doubt. I try my best every single day, to show her that I love her, and to give her anything that she wants. I want her to have the best. You're not the only one who wants that for her. I respect her and everything that she wants and everything that she values. I love Alexandria more than anything. That's not going to change."

The waiter bought our food and I could tell I was really hungry by the way that my mouth watered at my food.

"I know that she always said that she would like to have a family of her own when she's ready for it. If you two were to get married, are you willing to start a family with her?" asked Randy.

"Randy." said Alex.

"No, it's okay. It's okay. I don't mind having a family with her. I always wanted to have a family of my own, and I would rather have a family with her than anyone else. So yes. If she wants a family, and she wants to have it with me, then when she's ready I'll give her the family that she wants."

He looked pleased with my answer. But I could tell that I still have to prove to him how much I mean what I'm saying.

"What can I do to show you that I really mean what I'm saying to you?" I asked him.

"If you really mean what you say, then you'll find out how to prove it. I know that you mean everything that you just said. But I also want some physical evidence about the fact that you really want to marry her and have a family with her. There's guys that want marriage and a family, but when it comes down to it, they back out for some reason. Show me that you're not one of those guys. Listen, she's my only sister. Weather she was older than me or younger than me, I'd still be the same way when it comes to her. I still want her to be with a guy that will give her the best. A guy that will love her with everything he has. A guy that will put her first and is not afraid to say 'Hey, this is my girlfriend, or my wife. I'm madly in love with her.' You know things like that. I know that I try to do that with my wife. I'm madly in love with her with I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm the happiest that I've ever been, and it's with her. I want my sister to have something similar to that."

"And I'll give her that. I have no problem with that. I understand where you're coming from." I replied. "Just let me prove that to you, if that's what you want me to do."

"Okay, you two. Let's focus on something else right now." said Randy's wife. "Like...what do you think about the food?" she asked.

**ALEXANDRIA **

I was glad that Sam got them to think about something else for a while. Did I just hear Paul say that he would marry me and that he wouldn't mind having a family with me? I mean, I've always wanted that. But I didn't know that he was thinking about it or that he would. I smiled just thinking about it.

"You okay there, Alex?" I heard someone say.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about something." I replied. I looked up at Paul and saw his eyes on me wondering if I was okay. "I'm okay." I told him reassuringly.

"Alex, I like this guy." said Sam. "Think he could really be it for you?" she asked.

"I hope so. I want him to be." I replied to her.

"You think she's sexy?" I heard Randy ask Paul.

"Randy! Really?" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked. "I'm just asking him."

"A guy should know that he's lucky when he sees her in lingerie and think that she's sexy, and when she's wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and still think she's beautiful." Added Sam.

"Then I consider myself lucky then." replied Randy as he looked at Sam.

"Me too." whispered Paul into my ear. I looked at him and smiled sweetly. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and felt him give my hand a gentle squeeze. After dinner, we all went to go for some ice cream. I stayed close by to Paul. Ever since I heard him say that he wanted to marry me and that he wants a family, I feel like a little girl inside, thinking about how I might be close to my dream of getting married and having a family of my own. Who thought that it would've been with the COO of the company that I work for.

I felt Paul put his arms around my waist and pull me close to him as we stood outside our car, waiting for Sam and Randy. I laid my head against his chest, as I enjoyed being in his arms like I always do. I looked up at him when I felt him place a kiss on my head. I touched the tip of his nose with my finger and made him smile that smile that causes the little crinkles by his eyes.

"What's taking them so long? I want my ice cream." I said pouting. I heard Paul let out a low chuckle as he tightened his grip a little bit. I wasn't complaining. I wanted to ask him if he really meant what he said about marrying me and starting a family with me, but I didn't out of nervousness. When they finally came, we got in the car and drove to the ice cream parlor that they have a couple of minutes from the restaurant. We got to the parlor and Sam and I found a seat as the guys went to go get ice cream.

"Sam, do you really think that Paul meant what he said about the whole marriage thing and the whole starting a family thing?" I asked her.

"I think so. I could tell that he did. I could also tell that he really loves you."

I smiled. "I love him, too."

Paul and Randy came with our ice creams a couple of minutes later and Paul gave me a light kiss as he sat down next to me.

"Alex, when are you coming over to dinner with Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"Before I go back on the road. Just tell me when and I'll go." I replied.

"You should bring Paul. I think Dad would like to see him again."

"I will. You're coming. No excuses." I told Paul.

"Yes, Ma'am."

I couldn't help but giggle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**PAUL**

The last couple of days have been amazing. Randy is finally starting to see that I really meant what I said to him that night that we had the double date with him and his wife. I remembered that I told Randy that I wanted to marry Alexandria and start a family with her if she wanted to. The more I think about it, the more I want it to happen. Since her dad was scheduled to appear at an event today, I am taking it upon my hands to talk to him.

"How you doing Paul?" he asked as I walked up to him.

"I'm doing good. How you doing?"

"Couldn't be better." He replied.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a couple of minutes. Maybe in private?" I asked him hoping that he'd say yes.

"Alright."

I took him somewhere I knew that we would have a lot of privacy since we weren't at the arena and we couldn't go to my office.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "Is something wrong with my daughter?" he asked concerned.

"No. Nothing is wrong. She's perfect."

_Indeed she is. _

"I just wanted to talk to you because of something that I've been thinking about a lot lately."

He looked at me curiously.

"As you know, your daughter and I have been together for a while now and I have been thinking about marriage."

"Marriage?" he asked surprised. "She never mentioned anything to me and her mother about marriage." He added.

"That's probably because I only mentioned it once. Randy and I went out to see if we could talk to each other man to man. I wanted to show him what I was really about and how I am with Alexandria. She and Sam were with us that night and I said that I would marry her. After giving it some thought, I wanted to talk to you about it and ask if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage."

He looked like he was trying to take it in, what I just said.

"So let me get this straight...you want to marry my daughter?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm in love with her. I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't want anyone else. I want her. I just wanted to ask you first. I thought that it was the right thing to do by asking you first. May I have her hand in marriage, Sir?" I asked nervously, wondering what he would say.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? Because I don't want you to say that you want to marry my daughter and then you back out of it.I'm not going to have my daughter heartbroken. By anyone."

"I promise you Sir, that I won't break her heart. Like I told you, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. No one else." I replied.

"Well then. You may have her hand in marriage."

I smiled as I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sir. You will not regret it. I promise you that."

"By the way, does she know about this?"

"No. She doesn't know that I'm asking you for permission, and she doesn't know that I'm going to propose to her. It's going to be a surprise."

"Good luck then."

"Thanks."

Now I just have to get a ring. Maybe I can get Kelly to help out, seeing that they are like best friends here.

**ALEXANDRIA**

I was in the hotel room that Paul and I were sharing. Why not share a room instead of having two seperate rooms when we end up sleeping in the other one's room for? I didn't mind anyways. It meant waking up in his arms every morning and going to sleep in his arms every night. That's more money that we don't have to spend and that we could save up. Paul came in a couple of minutes after I woke up from my nap with a smile on his face.

"You look happy." I told him as he gave me a kiss.

"Just in a very good mood today." He replied.

He took off his shoes and dropped himself on the bed and fixed himself so his head was on the pillow. I plopped myself next to him and let my hair fall over my face as I looked at him. I heard him chuckle as he fixed my hair.

"I just woke up from my nap and I don't know what to do." I told him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"We could do this." He leaned his head down and kissed me. It quickly turned into a make out session. I wasn't complaining either. I really love his kisses. We heard someone knock at the door and I heard Paul let out a frustrated groan.

"I'll get it." I told him as I got out of bed.

"I mean, we could just ignore them hoping that they go away and come back later." He replied.

"What if we're busy later?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "True." I smiled and walked to the door.

"Oh, Alexandria."

"What is it, Stephanie?" I asked.

"It's Ms. Levesque to you." She replied. It really bothered me that she still had his last name. "I'm looking for Paul."

"What do you want with him?"

"It's none of your business since it has nothing to do with you." She told me.

"I'm her boyfriend. Of course I'm her business." I heard a voice say from behind. I looked back and saw Paul in a wife beater and sweats that he changed into. "What do you want Stephanie?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you?" She managed to get out after not knowing what to say.

"About what?"

"Some business." She replied.

"Do we have to do this now?" He asked as I felt him put his hand on my waist.

"Now or later. You choose."

I looked up at him and knew that he didn't want to do this now _or _later.

"Let me put a shirt on. I'll be quick." I heard him say. "_Shit!" _I heard him say when he went to put on a shirt. I tried to keep myself from letting out a laugh.

"Alright, Baby. I'll see you later." He told me as he came back up to me.

"Okay. See you later."

He gave me a hug and held me as if he didn't want to let me go.

"I love you." He told me as he pulled away slightly.

"I love you, too." I replied as we shared a kiss.

"I'll make it up to you when I come back." He whispered softly in my ear as he gently squeezed my butt.

"Okay. Now go. I don't want to have to beat her up for annoying the hell out of me."

We kissed again and he left with Stephanie. I saw her look back and smirk at me. What in the hell could she be up to?

**PAUL **

"Okay Stephanie. What is it and please make this quick." I told Stephanie as she took me to a room near the conference room that was here in the hotel that we were staying in.

I hated not spending enough time with Alexandria. All I want to do is spend time with her and when we're out on the road, it can be hard to do that sometimes. I was fine being with her right before Stephanie came.

"Why the rush?" She asked.

"Because I plan on spending the rest of my day with Alexandria, seeing as I didn't have anything else planned for the rest of the day. Now please make this quick before I do by leaving this conversation for another day." I replied in a calm voice.

"Spending the rest of the day with her?" She asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? She's my girlfriend. I want to spend my day with her. What the hell do you want to talk to me about that you had to drag me away from her, Stephanie?" I asked annoyed.

"I want us to spend some time together."

"Because...?"

"I want us to go back to the way that we used to be when we were together." She replied.

"Then you should've never done what you did. Maybe we could have still been happy together. But we're not. I'm happily divorced from you and I'm happy with someone else. Now if you don't have anything of importance to tell me, then I will go back to my room and back to my girlfriend."

"Please, Paul. I know how much of a good time we had together. We can have that again."

"What I have now is a woman that I'm madly in love with. A woman who wants nothing from me other than to be loved and taken care of. So that's what I'm doing. I'm loving her every single minute of the day and I make sure I take care of her the best way that I can. It's a hell of far cry from you and what you wanted when we were together. Why would I want to go through heartbreak again when I can have someone who will never break it? Someone who will always take care of it? We're done Stephanie. We will never get back together. That's it. We're done." I told her as I saw the look of shock on her face by what I told her.

I left her standing where she was at and tried to calm down as I walked away. I got to the elevator and saw her walking out of the room that we were just in. I pushed the button for the elevator as if it would make it come any faster. I was just in luck as it came just as she was close to reaching me. When I got to the floor that my room was on, I quickly made my way to my room. I knocked on the door after I realized that I didn't bring the key and hoping that Alexandria was still in the room. She opened the door and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her.

"Hey. That was quicker than I thought it would be." She said as I walked in.

"Yeah. It wasn't anything serious." I told her hoping that she wouldn't realize that I was still a little upset by what happened a few minutes ago between Stephanie and I.

"Oh. Okay."

I saw her lay down in bed and pull the sheets up. "You alright, Baby?" I asked her.

"I'm a little cold."

I checked and the air conditioner wasn't on. I hope she wasn't getting sick. I took off the shirt that I put on when I left the room with Stephanie, as well as my shoes. I got in bed and laid down next to her, as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me.

"Feel better?" I asked as I looked into her blue eyes. She nodded and snuggled closer to me. I felt the warmth of her hand on my waist and I couldn't help but cherish this. I have to admit, I like moments like this. No, it's not sex or even just kissing, as much as I love those two things with her. It's just her in my arms and knowing that she's okay. Knowing that I love her and that I'm with her.

"You alright?" She asked me softly.

"Yeah." I replied as I placed a kiss on her head. She looked up at me and I leaned my head down to give her a kiss on the lips. "Still feeling cold?" I asked when I pulled away.

"A little."

I pulled the sheets a bit higher and pulled her closer to me. I stroked the small of her back with my thumb and made sure that she was comfortable. I saw that she doze off to sleep a few minutes later. I kissed her forehead and saw her scrunch up her nose which caused me to smile. I heard the door knock and became annoyed quickly. I wanted to ignore it, but they kept knocking. I got out of bed gently enough to not wake up Alexandria to go answer the door.

"Randy?"

"Yeah look, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything. But I was going to grab a bite to eat and wanted to know if you and Alex wanted to come."

"Where are you going to eat?" I asked.

"I don't know. If you guys come along, I'll eat whatever as I long as I like it." He replied.

"Let me go ask Alex if she wants to go."

I went back to the bedroom to see her sitting up in bed.

"Who's at the door?" she asked.

"Randy. He wants to know if we wanted to go out to grab a bite with him."

"What did you tell him?"

"I was going to ask you to see if you wanted to go or not. He's waiting."

"I'll go."

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'll go." She replied.

"Okay. Let me let him know."

**ALEXANDRIA **

Paul went to tell Randy that we would go out with him to grab a bite to eat. I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt cold today. The air conditioner hasn't been on all day today in this room and I don't have anything on that would help make me feel cold. I just hope that I'm not getting sick. I have a pay-per-view match this Sunday against Eve at Survivor Series and I don't want to miss out on it because I got sick.

I started to look for something that I could wear to go out when I felt Paul wrap his arms around me. I relaxed in his arms and felt the warmth of his body.

"You sure you okay, Baby?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just feel cold. I don't know why." I replied.

He pulled me close and saw him look at me with concern as I looked in the mirror in the room.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. That's all." I heard him say quietly in my ear.

"I know."

We got dressed quickly and I hugged Randy went I walked out of the room and into the living room. I really hope I'm not getting sick. I can't get sick. I just can't.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**PAUL **

As we make our way to Hershey, Pennsylvania for our final live event before Survivor Series this Sunday, I see that Alexandria is feeling better. She still looks like she might be sick at times. But for now, she's good. I was thinking about giving her the night off just so she can relax.

"I'm giving you the night off." I told her finally making my decision.

"Why?" She asked shocked.

"Because I can see that you're still not 100%..."

"You say that like something was wrong with me. I'm wrestling tonight." She replied.

"Then why were you looking like you were sick?"

"Doesn't mean I actually was."

"Alexandria..."

"I don't get why you're giving me the night off."

"You know, most people would be happy to get the night off. Why aren't you happy?" I asked her as we got off the airplane and made our way to get our bags.

"I'm not them. I'm me. Besides, aren't I already advertised for tonight? What are you going to do if I get pulled out of tonight's show?" She asked curiously.

"We'll figure out something. You get the night off and you could spend more time with me." I suggested.

"Is that why I'm being pulled out of tonight's show, when I could be gaining momentum going into Sunday's pay-per-view?"

"Just forget about. You want your match tonight, fine. You're still in."

"What, now you're mad at me because I don't want to be pulled out of the show tonight?"

"I was just doing you a favor, okay? Sorry I even bothered. Let me guess, I should ask you next time?" I asked without thinking. After I said it, I realized that I might have said it sarcastically which is not the way that I meant for it to come out and saw the look on her face after I said it.

"What's your problem today?"

"I was doing you a favor by giving you the night off. Even if you were feeling perfectly fine, we could have spent the night together. But it's obvious you don't want to and I'm not going to get through to you to take the night off. So forget about it, Alex." I replied a little to roughly. I noticed that she didn't say anything after I told her that. She kept quiet. I looked at her and saw a blank look on her face. She's usually good at keeping her feelings hidden. So I don't know if she's upset, sad or feeling anything for that matter. I can't tell.

When we got our bags, we went to get the car. Usually, we're talking or she has her head on my shoulder. If we're coming in at the same time and/or the same flight that is. But now, she's just quiet and not even putting her hand in mine like we do when we're together.

"Hey" I told her quietly, but loud enough for her to hear me when the guy at Enterprise went to get the key to the car. She turned to look at me. "I'm sorry."

"I get it. You were trying to do me a favor. Let's just drop it." She replied annoyed.

"Do you still want to wrestle tonight?" I asked.

"I said let's drop it." she replied. "You were so freaking eager for me to take the night off and now you care about asking me weather I want to wrestle tonight or not?" She snapped.

"Alex..."

"Ma'am, here you go."

"Thank you." she told him sweetly. "Let's go." She told me as she walked past me with the key.

"Can you drop the attitude, Alexandria?"

"I don't have an attitude." She said quietly as she put her bags in the trunk. She looked at me after she finished with her bags. "Are you going to put your bags in here or in the back seat?"

I looked at her and saw a sad look in her eyes. I couldn't stand seeing her sad. I took my bags and put it in the trunk.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Um...let's go to the hotel to put our things down. Then we can go where ever you want." She nodded and started to drive. Again, she kept quiet the entire drive to the hotel. When we got to the room, she put her bags in the bedroom, and quickly went out to the hallway to make a call. She came in a few minutes later and finished putting some things down. I saw her go into the bathroom left the door open. I saw her sit on the counter, near the sink, and put on some lotion. I walked in and stood in between the v of her legs. She looked at me with soft blue eyes and went back to her hands.

"Hey" I whispered as I took her hands in mine. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to answer you the way I did at the airport. I wasn't thinking."

"Is that how you'll answer me every time you don't think, because I don't like it."

"I know that now. I'm sorry. Are you still mad at me about that?"

She just looked at me and didn't respond.

"Please don't be mad at me." I told her as she played with my fingers.

"I don't like arguing with you. It's not fun." I heard her say softly.

"It isn't fun for me either, Baby. Can I make it up to you?"

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Since we have a lot of time left before we have to head to the arena, how about we go out to lunch or something?"

"Okay. I uh, called in to say I'm not going to be able to wrestle tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe I could use an extra day off. Maybe I could spend that extra time I have tonight with you. Or Randy." She replied.

"If that's what you want. How about spending that extra time with me?"

She smiled and giggled. She gently grabbed my face with her hands and kissed me.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked.

"Just be patient. I'll let you know." she replied.

"Fair enough. Come to lunch with me."

**ALEXANDRIA **

We went out for lunch at a nearby diner. We ended up order fries, burgers, and a cheesecake for us to share. It's surprising seeing that Paul can be a health freak sometimes.

"They need to hurry up with the food." I heard him say.

"Aren't you a health freak?" I asked amused.

"Not today." He replied. "You look cute today by the way." He added.

I looked down at what I was wearing and tried to hide the blush on my face that appears every time he says I look cute. "Thanks." I told him looking back up. I saw him smiling and heard him let out a chuckle.

"You're mean."

"I'm not mean." He replied. "I just think you're cute."

We had our food bought to us and we began to eat. As we ate, Paul and I actually talked a lot and laughed and had a pretty good time. As we were eating our cheesecake, I saw Stephanie come in. I saw her look in our direction and she started walking towards us.

"What does she want now?" I asked. He looked back and I heard him mumble something under his breathe as he turned back around to face me.

"Paul! Do you know that she called in to pull out of her match tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, I know that. She told me. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes! I mean, what are we going to do now to replace her and the match we put her in?"

"Then just get someone to replace me in the match." I told her.

"It's not that easy and simple, Alexandria."

Man, how I hated the way she said my name.

"Then what do you suggest that should be done? She already called in pulling out for the night." Said Paul.

"No!" Exclaimed Stephanie.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" I asked.

"You pull out, we have to rewrite the entire script around it!" She responded.

"Why don't you just replace me in the match?"

"With who?" She asked.

"Why don't you replace me with Kelly Kelly?" I suggested.

"Seriously? She's not on the card for Sunday. Why would I..."

"It's a live show! It's not going to be televised. What's the problem?"

"Alexandria, I'm trying to be calm with you here, since you haven't been in this business long enough to understand."

"I grew up in this business! I know well enough to know that you're blowing it out of proportion!" I yelled.

"I'm not blowing anything out of proportion. You want to be the smart one and pull out of tonight's event as if you're sick. But I see that you're perfectly fine. So what's the problem, Alexandria?" She asked.

"That's enough!" Boomed Paul's voice. "You two stop it! Now Stephanie, it's not necessary for us to be talking about this here. You could have waited."

"Waited for what? For the show to finally come and we won't know what to do to fill her slot?" She asked.

"It's a live event. It's not going to be televised. Why don't we just get someone to replace her?"

"Because people are expecting to see _her. _Not someone else in her slot." Replied Stephanie.

"I'm not the only attraction for tonight. You have Randy, Wade, and a whole bunch of other people scheduled for tonight weather it be because of a match or an appearance. Why don't you go worry about them?"

"Because they don't have an undefeated streak since debuting."

"So? Mark has an undefeated streak at Wrestlemania. What about all those times that he's missed out on that event? No one came down on him."

"He was injured. You're perfectly fine. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you."

"Stephanie come on. Just drop it. We'll see what we can do." I heard Paul tell her.

"No. Forget it. I'll put myself back in. Don't worry about it." I told them.

"Alex, no. We'll figure something out." said Paul.

"No. If it will shut her up, then so be it. I'm not going to be carried out of here for beating the crap out of her."

"You wouldn't." She quickly replied.

"You really don't know me then."

I grabbed my things and left.

"Alexandria." I heard Paul say.

"I'm going to the car." I replied over my shoulder.

**PAUL **

I saw Alexandria take her things and leave, not even finishing her part of the cheesecake that we got.

"Seriously, Stephanie? You didn't have to do that. We could have found something to solve this situation."

"I wanted her to be the solution. She said she would do it. Let's just be happy that she changed her mind." Replied Stephanie.

"No. She changed her mind because she knew that it would shut you up. What's wrong with her taking the night off? She really needs it."

"And so does the rest of the Superstars and Divas. What makes her so different is that she's the girlfriend of the COO of the WWE. Everyone can't say that."

"Her being my girlfriend has nothing to do with it. She just wants an extra day off Stephanie."

"She can have her days off from tomorrow on. Tonight she's doing the show."

"This is not about what you want. Can't you just listen to what the wrestlers want?" I asked her.

"Sometimes you just have to do what's best for the company. What is going to bring in the money. She's part of why we're sold out tonight. People want to see the undefeated Diva's champion."

"Don't push her to keep doing these things."

"She grew up in this business, Paul. She should have had an idea of what she was getting herself into when she got into this business."

"Just admit it. You don't like her."

"What if I don't?" She asked. "Just because she's your girlfriend, doesn't mean I have to like her."

I asked if I could have a bag for the cake and left Stephanie there. I saw Alex in the car listening to her iPod and staring off into space. I got in the car and handed her the bag.

"What is this?"

"Cheesecake. For you to finish it if you want."

"Thanks." She replied quietly. "Let's go back to the hotel. I need to get my things and start heading to the arena."

"I know Stephanie can be frustrating at times. But I can..."

"Let's just drop this. I'm not having anymore of this conversation pertaining to her or tonight. I'm done with this topic."

Just when she was in a good mood, something had to mess it up again. We got to the hotel and we quickly went upstairs. She got her things as she texted away on her phone. She was quiet the entire time. I left with her, to take her to the arena and to try to get Stephanie to change her mind. When we did, we saw Randy coming our way with his things. He hugged Alexandria and I saw him say something to her before he walked up to me.

"She's coming with me."

"That's okay. I'll take her." I replied.

"No." He said slowly. "She's coming with me. Unless you want her to beat the hell out of Stephanie, I'm who she's going to be with."

"She won't do anything with her if she's with me."

"Same here. But I know how her temper works more than anybody else. You know, I saw her out here in the hallway earlier today. She was on the phone. When she got off, she said that she was going to take the night off because she wanted an extra day off before this Sunday and that she would spend the extra time with me, some of her friends backstage and you. Paul, she's not feeling good. It's obvious to me that she's not. Stephanie...wants to put her in a match. Stephanie doesn't give a shit about her. You know why? Because she knows that another woman has you and that she's making you happy. That's something that she might never get the chance to do again. Tell her to back off my little sister. Alexandria will make sure Stephanie pays for everything she does to her. I can assure you that. Make sure Steph watches her back. If something is wrong with my sister, someone will pay for not paying more attention to her. I'll make sure they do."

He gave me an icy stare and went back to meet up with Alex. They left and I couldn't believe myself. How had I managed to not see that she's not feeling good?

**0.0**

"Stephanie, take Alexandria out of her match tonight." I told her when I saw her backstage two hours later.

"Why?" She asked curiously. "I thought we already discussed this earlier."

"She's not feeling well."

"She seemed fine when I saw her."

"Because you were to busy trying to get her to wrestle tonight." I replied. "Take her off the card for tonight. I mean it." I added.

"Nothing will happen to her."

"And what if something does?" I asked. "You want to be held responsible for having something bad happen to her because you only care about what you want?"

"Paul, even if I was to take her out, it's to late to make an addition or to replace that slot. She's up right now."

"You got to be kidding me." I mumbled under my breath.

IN THE RING:

_"...From St. Louis, Missouri, she is the Diva's Champion, Trinity!" _

**_Booker:_**_There's something different about Trinity tonight. She's not looking like herself. _

_**Matthews: **Is she sick or injured? _

_**Cole: **Who knows for sure. I just know that she hasn't been looking like herself lately. She's still a crowd favorite. She's still amazing in the ring. But something's not right. _

_**Booker: **I'm getting this uneasy feeling right now as I watch her. Something is definitely wrong with her. Who knows for sure what could be going on with her right now. I just hope that she's at 100% for Survivor Series this Sunday. _

Alexandria ended up winning the match tonight. I saw her backstage with her bags and she was leaving with Randy.

"Randy, I'm sorry I couldn't get Stephanie to change her mind." I told him as I walked up to him.

"Yeah okay."

"I'm being serious." I told him. "I care about Alex you know."

"I never said you didn't. But I'm not having something bad happen to her because Stephanie wants to be a bitch. Now, we're going home tomorrow. If Stephanie has a problem with that, she can kiss our ass."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**SURVIVOR SERIES **

**NYC: MADISON SQUARE GARDEN **

Alexandria's opponent was already in the ring when Alexandria's music started to boom through the arena to a sold-out crowd in New York.

_**Booker: **Tonight is the night that Trinity will defend her Diva's Championship against the one that she defeated on the night that she made her in-ring debut here in the WWE. _

**_Matthews:_**_The Orton Siblings as we like to call them around here, have been making history. Randy became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion at the age of 24. Trinity wins her debut match against Kat, who was champion at the time, gets her first title shot two months later at Wrestlemania, goes in undefeated, walks out as the new champion, becoming the fastest rising diva in this business. She's the tallest diva here, standing at a whopping 5 foot 11. By this time, she's a part of Legacy with her brother Randy, where the group becomes the most powerful group in the WWE and those two become the most powerful duo in this business. We are now in November. Randy and Trinity have become the first brother and sister to be in the WWE. Trinity is the first diva to have about a 10-month undefeated streak and a 7 month title reign. No one has been able to break her undefeated streak or her title reign. Will tonight be the night that it happens? _

_**Booker: **Something's not right here. I can tell that she's not the same person that she normally is. I know for sure that this can not be a change of character. I just hope that she's not sick or injured. That could very well play a huge part in this match here tonight. Something is wrong. _

_**Cole: **Randy Orton out here tonight to support his sister in her title match tonight for the Diva's Championship. Randy always supportive of his sister in everything she does here and vice verse_

_This match is set for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, FROM Los Angeles, California, Kat!...Introducing her opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the Undefeated Diva's Champion...Trinity!_

The ref took the title and held it up for everyone to see. He signaled for the bell to ring to start the match. Kat delivered a shot to the face only to anger Trinity. Trinity delivered shots of her own and was able to get Kat to the corner.

_**COLE: **Oh! What an uppercut by Trinity! She's becoming really aggressive tonight in this match0__._

_**Booker:** Trinity just wants to get this match over with tonight folks. But she has to be careful to not make a mistake. One simple mistake can cost you the match. _

**_Matthews: _**_Kat with the simple role up to get the pin, can she do it?...NO! TRINITY KICKS OUT AT 2! Trinity taking her time getting up and back into this match up. Can she do it to keep her streak and title reign alive? _

**_Cole:_**_ You know, Trinity has improved so much since her debut almost one year ago. She knows how to use her height, her speed, and her power to dominate her opponents in the ring. _

_**Booker: **You're right Cole, she knows how to her height, speed, and power to dominate in the ring. But you can't help but notice that she's just as sick and twisted as her brother, Randy. She also knows how to manipulate. Trinity knows her way around the ring and has eyes in the back of her head. Trinity has a great future ahead of her in this business. _

Trinity hit Kat with a spine buster and quickly went for the cover. Kat kicked out at 2 and took her time getting up. When she did, Trinity hit her with a spear and started to unload hits on her. She stopped before the ref could reach the count of five. Trinity picked her up by her hair and delivered clothesline after clothesline until she was able to deliver a power slam.

_**Booker: **Trinity getting really, really aggressive here and not letting up on Kat. She really wants to be Diva's Champion and she's not willing to lose. Can she give it her best to win and keep her streak alive? _

_**Cole: **What is this? John Laurenitis coming out and he's walking down the ramp towards the ring. What's going on? _

_**Matthews: **You see Randy taking notice. He's keeping a close eye on and making sure he doesn't do anything that Randy will not have a problem making him regret. Oh! Kat with a DDT! _

_**Booker: **Kat going to the top for what seems like her finishing move. Everyone knows how much she likes to go to the top rope. Can Trinity get herself out of the way? Here she goes...And an RKO! An RKO! Trinity going for the cover. Can she do it?...And she does it! _

_The winner of this match, and STILL the Diva's Champion, Trinity! _

Trinity got out of the ring when Randy got close by. When they saw John get closer, Randy got in front of her and give John an icy stare.

"Relax, Randy. I'm not going to do anything to her. I was just wanting to congratulate her on her win. Also, because I have something that the both of you need to know. I wanted to put Trinity in a match tomorrow night depending on the outcome of the match that she just had. I want to put her up against someone of my choice."

Randy was staring at him as if he was waiting for something to happen to do something to John. He asked John why he was doing this.

"Randy, I'm just doing what I think is going to be best for the Diva's and for the WWE Universe."

_"Not with my sister. If you do anything stupid or even make one wrong move, I will personally make sure that you're taken care of. Do you understand me?"_

The Next Day

**PAUL **

"Stephanie, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Get Alexandria out of her match tonight." I replied.

"Again, with this?"

"Stephanie, she's sick. Something is wrong with her and she's going to be put in match after match? What if something happens to her because you didn't want to stop and pay attention to the fact that something could be wrong with her?"

"Nothing is going to happen." She replied.

"You don't know that Stephanie. What are you going to tell her father and her brother if they ask? What the hell am _I_ going to tell them?"

"Just tell them to come talk to me about it. And besides, nothing will happen." She told me.

"I'll be livid if something bad happens to her, Stephanie. I'm not playing around. Get her off the card for tonight. I don't care! Get her off tonight's card!" I yelled at her finally losing my patience with her and this nonsense that she has going on with Alexandria.

"I'm not having anything bad happen to Alexandria because you want to be stubborn and not give a damn about her! She's my girlfriend and the woman that I love! Nothing bad will happen to her so take her out of her match!" I added not caring if anyone else heard what I was saying.

"Paul, you need to calm down." She said in a calm voice.

"When you get her off tonight's card, I will. Until then, you best believe that I'm not going to stop until I see her name taken off of tonight's event. Do you understand me Stephanie? Or do Randy and I have to beat the crap out of John and maybe other people to get it through your heads?" I growled.

I could tell that she was trying to hold back from letting it out on me. "Fine. I'll talk to John and see what we can work out for her slot. Happy?" she asked.

"When I see something different happen in her slot, I'll be happy." I replied. I walked out of her office letting the door slam on my way out. I quickly found Alexandria walking around eating a cookie. I smiled knowing how much she likes chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi." She said as she took a bite of her cookie.

"Hey Baby." I replied giving her a kiss.

"I got a match tonight." She told me.

"That might change."

She looked at me curiously. "I got Stephanie to talk to John Laurenitis to change his mind about you being in a match and doing something else for your slot. Maybe replacing you or something."

She smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too."

"I went to the medical room to see if I could get checked out to see if she could find anything wrong with me. She said to have my spine checked and to check my nerves."

"Why? Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"She said that something was wrong with the way that I reacted to something she did so to check just to see. Maybe that's what's been bothering me."

"You want Randy and I to beat someone up so you won't wrestle tonight?" I asked seriously.

She giggled. "Not yet. You two will be the first ones to find out if I need you two."

I smiled. "Alright." I gave her another kiss and took her to my office.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. It's been a bit crazy these past couple of days with projects and exams and a situation that occurred a couple of days ago that I'm still trying to help out with. But I'm finally able to get some focus back for this story and work on it. I hope you like this chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter 20**

**ALEXANDRIA **

Stephanie called me into her office and I was wondering what she wanted now. Paul held my hand as he walked me to her office. Her door was open, so I stood at the doorway and knocked lightly. She noticed Paul still standing by my side and looked at him as if she was about to say something at him in the urge to get him to leave.

"I was just walking her here. Relax." I heard him tell her. Paul gave me a kiss on the cheek and I knew that he would be waiting for me outside her office.

"You can have a seat." She told me after Paul left the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I called you in because I talked to Mr. Laurenitis about you and your match tonight. Then I saw the medic and she told me that after checking you out, there seems to be something wrong with your nerves and possibly even your spine and advised us that you should not compete. Now we can not let you compete in that type of physical condition. We're going to give you the rest of the week off. During this week, go get checked out more carefully and have your doctor send us the results. We'll figure out what comes next after we find out the results of what could be going on."

"So I have the rest of the week off?" I asked to make sure I heard correctly.

"Yes. We're going to give you the rest of the week off. Go home, get checked out by your doctor and have them send us the results." She replied. "We just want to make sure to see if there is anything wrong going on with you physically that could very well prevent you from wrestling. The course of action that we will take will be based on the results that you're doctor sends us. So please make sure that they do that as soon as possible."

"Alright. Thank you. I appreciate it." I told her. I was really glad that I got the rest of the week off. I needed it and I really wanted to see what was going on with me. I got up and left. I was met by Paul who quickly came over to me to ask what happened. I told him what happened and I saw his face grow with concern.

"I was going to go back home tomorrow anyways. So I'll just head home tomorrow, set up an appointment and see what they do and say."

"I'm coming with you." He replied quickly.

"You don't want to go home?" I asked him.

"I _am_ going home. With you. I'm going with you."

I couldn't help but smile when I heard him say home with me. I gave him a kiss and I decided to head back to the hotel early to see if I could get some rest. Paul insisted on coming with me so of course I didn't say no. We stopped and got some cheesecake on the way back to the hotel and took our time to try to enjoy everything here before we went home.

As I walked out the bathroom, from brushing my teeth, I went into the bedroom to fix my hair. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I felt his lips on my shoulder and I relaxed in his arms. I just love being in his arms. They feel nice and secure.

"I'm going to take good care of you tonight." I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I can show you better than I can tell you."

I smiled and turned to face him. "Show me then."

I spent the rest of the night letting Paul take very good care of me. I didn't care if we were both exhausted at the end of the night.

The Next Day 

I woke up the next morning, wrapped in Paul's arms. I was feeling some pain on my back and I knew that I really had to go to the doctor. I gently got out of bed, put on his shirt, and tried to call to make an appointment as soon as possible. I hope it's nothing serious. If it is, I may have to be out of action for some time. When I got off the phone, I felt Paul wrap his arms around me. I turned to face him and he had a look of concern on his face.

"I'll be okay." I told him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was able to get a doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning. Will you come with me?"

"I'll go with you." He replied. "Feeling any pain?"

"A little bit of pain on my back. But it's pain that I can handle. I just hope it doesn't get worse from now until tomorrow."

He was still concerned about me and I didn't like it.

"Smile for me." I told him. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, Baby. It's just that I'm worried. I don't want this to be something serious."

"I know." I told him quietly.

"I love you." I heard him say in my ear.

"I love you, too."

We took a shower and got ready to leave. Before you knew it, we were on the plane and I was sitting between Randy and Paul. Paul held my hand as if he didn't want to let go of it, the entire time that we were on the plane. I didn't complain. I like it when we hold hands.

THE NEXT DAY 

**PAUL **

I went to the doctor's with Alexandria today. She was going to get her spine and her nerves checked. Ever since the medic said that something might be wrong, I have been worried like crazy, hoping that it's nothing serious. But then yesterday, she was having some pain in her back which worried me even more.

"Ms. Orton?"

I followed her to the room that the nurse took her too and sat down on the extra chair that was in the room. The nurse took her blood pressure and checked her height, and her weight before asking a couple of questions.

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"Nope."

"Are you in any type of pain?"

"My back hurts. It's been hurting since yesterday." replied Alex.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst, how would you rate the pain?" asked the nurse.

"Right now, it's about an 8."

An eight? How does she deal with the pain as if it was nothing and not bothering her one bit? The nurse asked a couple of more questions and went to go take her records to the doctor.

"The pain got worse." I heard her say quietly. "I was fine yesterday. But on our way here, it got worse. What's wrong with me?" She asked.

I got up and wrapped my arms around her. "I don't know, Baby. I'm hoping we can find that out today."

The doctor came in a few minutes later with her charts.

"Morning, Ms. Orton."

"Morning, Dr. McIntyre." She replied.

"Who's this fellow?" she asked.

"This is Paul. He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend huh?" she replied giving her a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."

"Now you're here because of your spine?"

"I went to the medic the day before yesterday and she said that there was something wrong with the way I reacted to something she did and that it may have something to do with my spine. Then yesterday, my back started hurting. Today, the pain is worse."

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" I asked concerned.

**ALEXANDRIA **

"Let me just perform some simple little tests first to get a better idea of what's going on with her spine."

She performed some tests and I couldn't help but wince at the pain that occurred on my back when she did. She obviously noticed because she stopped mid-way through a test to keep me from having any more pain.

"Okay, I'm going to send you for some blood tests as well as a couple of x-rays to be taken of your spine. I'll order for the results to be given to me when it's ready and I'll get back to you either today or tomorrow. We'll figure out the next step when I get the results. Until then, I'm going to give you some medication for your pain. Follow the instructions for it okay?" Said the doctor.

"Okay."

"Yes, because I see that you're in pain. So I will get you these tests for you and the x-rays and have them sent up to me immediately. Do we need to send the results anywhere else?" she asked.

"To my job." I replied. "They said that they would like to have the results to see what will happen."

"And if that isn't enough, I'll talk to them myself." added Paul. I smiled slightly. How I love this man.

I took the tests and the x-rays and went to go get the medicine that the doctor prescribed to see if this pain can go away at least a little bit. After we got out of the pharmacy, I stood on my side of the car and hugged him. I felt his arms around me and I didn't want him to let me go.

"I love you, Alexandria." I heard him say.

"I love you, too." I replied looking up at him. He smiled and gave me a kiss.

LATER THAT DAY 

"Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Doctor McIntyre. I just finished looking over your results from your tests and x-rays." She replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Your tests were fine, but when I looked at your x-rays, it was what I would call a bit alarming. You seem to have one of your disks dislocated and pinned thus causing the pain and the problem with your nerves. Remember, your spine is filled with nerves."

My breath caught in my throat.

"So what needs to be done?" I asked.

"The only possible way that it could be repaired is if you have surgery to repair it. That's the only way that would work efficiently. Now I know what you must be thinking. You don't want anything to go wrong with the procedure and get more injured than what you already are. But I can assure you that there is a great team of doctors here that will perform this procedure with success."

"How long will I be out for?"

"It depends on certain things. We have to include the recovery time from the surgery, rehabilitation which is what you will more likely need and the amount of time that it will take. We can't really know for sure right now until we cross that bridge." She replied. "Come back in tomorrow morning and we'll talk more about this and look at it more in-depth."

"Okay. Thank you."

"That was the doctor?" asked Paul from behind.

"Yeah. I need surgery." I told him quietly.

I saw his face drop when the last part came out. "Surgery?"

"A disk on my spine is dislocated and it's pinned. That could explain the pain and the problem with my nerves." I replied. "I need surgery to repair it. She said to come in tomorrow morning to look at it more in-depth and go from there. I could be out of action for months."

His head dropped and I could tell that he was upset about it.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. It isn't your fault. Don't be sorry." He replied.

I felt the threat of tears in my eyes and I tried my best to fight it.

"Baby, no matter what, I'm here for you. We'll get through this together. I'm not leaving your side."

"Then what about work?" I asked.

"I don't care. You're more important to me than work. You're my number one priority. You have been since you and I started dating. That's not going to change. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We spent the rest of the night together and we decided to just stay in tonight. I thought it was a good idea. I wasn't really in the mood to go out. I snuggled in his arms and watched television in the living room. I felt him kiss my head once in a while and felt his fingers stroke my sides. I let my fingers intertwine with his after he stroked my arms and it felt nice.

"How you feeling?" I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I'm okay. That medicine seems to be working." I replied.

"If you really have to be out of action for a couple of months, you going to stay here in St. Louis?" he asked.

"I might. My family is here. Wrestling is the only reason I'm away from them." I replied. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just asking. I wanted to make sure because I want to come home to you every time I get off the road." I heard him say.

"You're calling my apartment home." I told him smiling.

"To me, home is where ever you are. I'm not leaving you."

I just melted when he said that. I snuggled closer to him as he tightened his grip a little bit after he fixed the blanket that was covering me.

"What are you going to do with your house in Connecticut?" I asked.

"I'll have someone check on it every now and then. I'll go there to check for any bills and stuff that may have gotten there and to do some other things. Then I'll come straight home to be with you."

I am head over heels in love with this guy and I officially want to spend the rest of my life with this him. I don't know what I would do without him.

**PAUL **

It was morning when I woke up with Alexandria wrapped in my arms. I remembered how I felt her tossing and turning all night because of the pain. So much so, that she barely got any sleep. When she was finally able to, she had to wake up to go to her doctor again today.

"Baby," I whispered. "Wake up. You gotta go to the doctor today."

She woke up and game me a small smile. I gave her a light kiss and pulled her close as gently as I could in hopes to not hurt her. "I'm gonna make some breakfast." I told her.

"I'll make it." She told me sleepily.

"No. You just go take a shower. I'll go make breakfast."

"Come with me." She responded. I looked at her and knew what she meant.

"You sure you want me to?" I asked.

She nodded. I grabbed her hand and smiled when she got up. She still had my shirt on from last night. Did I mention how good she looks in my clothes? When we finished, I got dressed quickly and went to start making breakfast. I felt a pair of soft hands on my sides and I smiled when I smelled berries and vanilla.

"My boyfriend can cook." I heard her say between giggles.

"Very funny." I replied with a laugh of my own. "But I still love you."

She smiled showing me her dimples. "I know."

After breakfast, we finished getting ready and headed out the door to go talk to her doctor about her x-rays and whatnot. I held her hand the entire time, not wanting to let it go. I want to ask her. But I just don't think it's the right time.

"Ms. Orton?"

We followed the nurse to the room and waited for her doctor to come which didn't take too long.

"Have you been thinking about what I said yesterday? About how you need surgery to repair it?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah. I don't think I have any other choice. Do I?" asked Alexandria.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had better news for you. Or a better method to fix this at least. But we don't. Surgery seems to be the only option at this point. And if you keep wrestling with this injury, it's only going to get worse. That's why I'm hoping we can get this procedure done soon."

"How soon?" I heard myself ask.

"We would have to set up a date and get everything set." She replied. "But as soon as possible. We don't want to risk further damage."

I looked over at Alex and she had a blank look on her face. I know that she's upset when she has that look. I just wish I could make all of this go away without her having to go through the pain. It's not fair to her.

"When's the next available date for the surgery?" she asked without any emotion.

"Let me check my calender." replied the doctor. After a few minutes, she put her attention back on us. "With everything that we have to do to completely set it up, we can do it as early as Saturday or even Sunday."

"That early, huh?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want the surgery. But we need to do this. Now the best option that you could have is to go to Birmingham, Alabama, which is where the majority, if not, all of the wrestlers go to when they need surgery for an injury that they sustained. I'm suggesting that you go there. They have the best doctor's for this."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Birmingham, Alabama**

**ALEXANDRIA**

LAST NIGHT 

I was sitting on the bed and Paul walked up to me only to bend down in front of me. I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"I wasn't expecting that. But thanks. It was nice."

I giggled. "Sorry." He gave me another kiss.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I'm a little nervous. I've never had surgery before for anything." I replied.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be there before and after you come out of surgery. No matter what. Even if I have to sleep in the hospital, I'll wait."

I smiled. "You're really sweet."

"Nah." He replied. "I just love you. I want to be there for you every step of the way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I looked at him in awe as he said the last part. "You do?" I asked.

"I..."

We heard a knock on the door. It was probably Randy with the food that we all ordered for tonight. I wanted to get as much food in me as possible before midnight. I couldn't stop thinking about the last thing that Paul said for the rest of the night. Does he really want to spend the rest of his life with me?

The Next Day 

"Everything will be okay." said Randy in a comforting tone as I was about to get ready for my surgery today.

"I'm scared." I told him trying to fight back tears.

"Don't be. Paul and I will be here when you get out of surgery."

As soon as I felt a tear stream down my face, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt Randy wrap his arms around me and he just let me cry.

"Randy, I'm scared." I told him in between sobs.

"I know." I heard him say quietly. "But it's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. You're going to be glad that you went through with this surgery."

After I was done crying, the doctor came out to say that they were ready. Paul walked over with a cup of coffee in his hands. I told him that they were ready for me. I hugged Randy tightly and then went to Paul.

"You're going to do good. We'll be here when you get out of surgery okay?" He told me pulling me close.

I gave him a kiss. "Okay."

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you, too." We shared a long kiss before breaking it when we heard someone lightly clear their throat. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Can I see you smile before you go in?" He asked.

"I need a reason to smile right now." I replied.

He pouted and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked when he did.

"Hey, you smiled." He said quickly. I giggled.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Baby."

I left after he gave me a hug and looked back when I was about to go through the doors to the back. I was nervous like you wouldn't believe.

**PAUL **

Looking at Alexandria before she left for her surgery, I couldn't help but feel sad and anger. But yet very protective of her. More than I usually am. I could tell that she was crying when I saw her. I hate it when she cries or when she's upset. I just want to do anything I can to make her happy and smile.

"Wanna go for a walk or something while she's in there?" asked Randy.

"Um, yeah."

"You two seem like you're getting pretty serious about each other. Maybe more serious than what you already were." Randy said as we walked outside.

"Yeah well I realized something after the double date that we went on with the girls."

"Yeah, what's that?" He asked.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I replied.

"You want to marry her?"

"Yeah, I do." I responded with a small smile. "I want to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her."

He stayed quiet for a while.

"May I have your blessing?" I asked.

"You want _my _blessing?"

"I know it should be her father that I should ask..."

"Which I know you already did because he told me. But you want my blessing because...?"

Because I know how much you mean to her and how much she means to you. I know that you two love each other a lot and I know how much you want her to be happy." I replied. "I want to make her happy too, you know. I want to be that guy who gives her everything that she wants and who's willing to give her the world because that's what she deserves. She deserves the world and the best."

"What are you going to do about the whole living situations? Are you going to stay in St. Louis or move to Connecticut?"

"I want to say Connecticut because of my job, you know with the whole COO thing but I want to stay in St. Louis because her friends and family are there. So I don't know."

"I think you that the two of you should talk about it. You two spend enough time at each others houses anyways. Might as well make a permanent home together if that's what you're planning on doing." He replied. He had a point there.

We spent some more time talking and actually got along without any fighting about anything at all. It's something at least. It's a step in the right direction. But I kept thinking about the whole living situation. I already call her apartment 'home' anyways. Why not have a permanent home with the woman I love?

THREE HOURS LATER 

I had fallen asleep in the chair that I was sitting on in the waiting area when I felt someone waking me up. When my vision cleared, I saw that it was Randy.

"Her surgery is over. They'll let us know when we could go in to see her."

Thanks." I replied still feeling sleepy. But now that I know that she's out of surgery and that we could go see her soon, there was no way I was going back to sleep. Not until I see her.

When we finally got the chance to go see her, I let Randy go in first. I tried to wait patiently for what seemed like forever in my mind waiting for him to come out so I could go in.

"You're turn." I heard Randy say when he got out. I nodded and walked in. She had her hand on her head and her eyes were closed. She opened them and gave me a small smile.

"How's my Baby?" I asked as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm okay." she replied softly.

"Feeling any pain yet?"

"I'm starting to feel it a little bit. But I'll be okay."

"I know you will. Plus, you got me, Randy, your friends and family. We'll help you out."

"What about work? Won't you get in trouble for not going to work?"

"I asked for some time off. So now you'll have to see me every day until I go back to work."

She smiled and laughed softly. "I don't mind. Just be sure you can deal with me everyday."

"I can assure you that I won't have a problem with that." I replied. "I never get tired of you."

We talked for a little more before the nurses came in and said that visiting hours were close to being over. I grabbed my things and was about to leave when I felt her grab my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come here."

I walked towards her and she grabbed me by my shirt and gently pulled me down. She gave me a soft kiss. I pulled away smiling.

"Need me to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Do you have the keys to the apartment?"

"Yeah. I have it in my pocket." I replied.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

I gave her another soft kiss. "I'll see you."

"Bye bye."

THE NEXT DAY 

**ALEXANDRIA **

I woke up the next day in the hospital and I was really starting to feel the pain. I was able to get up, but with some trouble due to the fact that I felt pain, every time that I moved. The nurse came in and tried to help me out. I was able to do things by myself, it was just the actual moving around that bothered with the pain. But so far, I'm able to handle it.

"You're going to be leaving today I believe." said the nurse. After Paul and Randy left yesterday, they took a couple of more tests and watched me closely for any changes that might have happened.

"I'm glad. I'm tired of all these tests."

I heard her chuckle softly. "Don't worry though. After you leave, you just have to come back for a check up and then you can go home if everything's better."

"I hope so."

"There was two guys here that didn't want to leave yesterday after they left your room."

I immediately thought of Randy and Paul. I smiled when I did.

"One of them is your husband?" she asked.

"No." I replied quickly. "We're just boyfriend and girlfriend."

Though I really don't mind being his wife and spending the rest of my life with him. That would definitely be a treat for me.

"Do you need any more help?" she asked.

"Uh, no thank you. I'll be fine." I replied.

"Let us know if you need anything."

"Okay."

When she left the room, I closed the door and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. It was a bit hard standing up for a long period of time without my back bothering me. But I did it anyways. I got out and sat down on the chair to put on some lotion and to fix my hair. I took my time getting dressed and getting my things together. I heard a knock on the door and when the person came in, it was one of the doctors that performed my surgery yesterday.

"Morning."

"Good Morning Ms. Orton. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked. He was a tall man with dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm okay. Just a little pain." I replied.

"That's to be expected when the numbness goes away. But the pain will go away soon. Trust me. By the way, I have someone here who wants to see you."

I looked at him confused as I thought that Paul was the only one that was coming for me today. I looked at the door when I saw Paul walk up to the door.

I smiled. "Paul."

"I'll give you two a minute." said the Doctor as he walked out and closed the door.

"Hey sweetie." He said as he walked up to me and gave me a soft kiss.

"What are you holding behind your back?" I asked.

He pulled his hands from behind and it was a teddy bear. "For you." He said.

"Thank you. It's really sweet of you."

It was so sweet of him to bring me something. I pulled him down for just a small kiss but it ended up being more than just small. The kiss lingered and we forgot about everything around us as I felt his warm lips on mine. We broke the kiss when we heard a light knock on the door.

"Ready to get everything signed and ready to go?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes." I replied quickly. They bought in a wheelchair and I gladly sat down. They even let Paul push it. I looked up at him and smiled. He gave me a smile of his own and a wink. Once we signed the papers, we left the hospital and went over to the car that Paul came in. He helped me get in as I went in the back seat. I had the teddy bear that Paul gave me and I wasn't letting go of it.

"Do you want to get something for lunch now, or after we get settled in the hotel?" Asked Paul.

"I don't mind." I replied. "We can settle first and eat after."

"Alright."

When we got to the hotel, Paul insisted that he would take my things up first and then come back down to help me. He came down quicker than I expected and helped me out of the car. Since he parked the car right in front of the entrance, I didn't have to walk much to the front desk. I let him park the car and he came back. I thought he looked cute running around trying to help me. We walked slowly to the elevator and I let him pull me close as we waited for it.

"You feeling okay?" He asked in my ear.

"I'm okay. Just a bit hungry now." I replied as I looked up into his eyes. I saw the crinkle near his eyes as he smiled at me.

"We'll get settled a bit and then we can go grab a bite to eat."

The elevator door opened and we went in. Paul pressed the button for the floor that we were going to be on, and I just let myself rest up against Paul until we got there with my teddy bear getting squished. When we were going to get out, I felt him lace his fingers with mine and give it a gentle squeeze.

Over the next couple of days, Paul would do everything for me except for the little simple things that I was able to do on my own like brushing my teeth and some walking that I was able to do and shower. I was going to have my first checkup today and if everything turned out to be fine, then I would be able to go back home to finish healing up enough to be able to go to rehab which I know that I'm going to need.

We were in the doctor's office waiting for him to come in and I was feeling a bit better. The pain was going away more and more each day and I was able to walk a little more each day, which I thought was a good thing and something that I was happy about. I stretched my arms out in an effort to reach for Paul and with no success. The pain was going away but I still had some pain in me. He got up and walked up to me. I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. When I put my hand on his coat pocket, I felt something inside. It felt like a little box but I just let it slide thinking that I might be confusing it with something else. The doctor finally came in and sat down.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"Better. The pain is going away."

"That's good. I'm glad it is. Let me just take a look at your back to see if there's any bruising of sorts and to see how the scar is healing."

He took off the bandages that were there and I felt him touch it and examine it thoroughly.

"It's healed up pretty nicely. I'm surprised at how fast the scar is healing up. We're going to keep the bandages on for a little while longer. When you go to your first rehab, they'll take it off for you or you can go to your doctor afterwards and have your doctor take it off."

"How long will my rehab be?" I asked.

"Depends on how well you do in rehab and how you heal as time goes on. As for how long you'll be out of action, I'm sorry to say that it will be a couple of months before you're able to compete again. You can still travel but you just can not compete. Not until you're medically cleared to do so." He replied. "I'm sorry."

**PAUL **

We were going back to St. Louis today and I couldn't help but notice the box that I had in my pocket with the ring that I had gotten to propose to Alexandria. Every time I wanted to ask her, I always chickened out or told myself that it wasn't the right time yet to do it. But I know for a fact that I have to do it sometime soon. This is it for me. She is the woman that I want to be with for the rest of my life and nothing will change that. I looked over at her and watched as she slept. This is what I want. To be with her for the rest of my life. So why is it so hard for me to ask her to marry me?

I decided to call Shawn to get his advice on what I could do. He picked up the phone after a couple of rings and I was relieved that he did.

"Did you ask her yet?" he asked.

"Hi to you too and no I haven't."

"Why not? Weren't you saying how much you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"I always chicken out and convince myself that it isn't the right time."

"Because you're scared shitless of what she's going to say. Admit it."

"I just want some advice."

"Take her out on a nice date. Maybe some dinner or something. Think up something nice and romantic to ease your way into this." He replied.

We talked for a couple of more minutes until she woke up. I suddenly wanted to change the conversation but I wanted to talk to her. So we said our byes and I put the rest of my attention on her. I knew I had to do it somehow.

FOUR DAYS LATER 

Now I know what you're thinking. No I have not asked her yet. Believe me, I'm even frustrated with myself for not doing this. I can't believe how scared I am of asking this. I know I've proposed before. But the last time I married, I got my heart broken. I know that you're probably thinking that this is just some sorry excuse that I'm trying to make up for not doing this. But it really isn't. It's the truth about how I feel. But that's going to change tonight. I know it will.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered my phone. I was on my way back home.

"It's Stephanie."

I groaned. "What do you what Steph?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how Alexandria was doing."

"She's doing great. She's going to start her rehab tomorrow." I replied.

"I saw the results from the tests that she took. Did they say how long she'll be out for?" she asked.

"The doctor said at least 5 months."

"Five months? We have to do something to crown a new Diva's Champion."

"_We_ have to crown a new champion?"

"Yes, we. You're coming back tomorrow right?"

"Who told you that?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering. So are you?"

"No..."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm taking some time off to be with Alexandria." I replied.

"Why? Doesn't she have friends and family at home?"

"And she has me. I'm not leaving her now. Me going back to work is going to have to wait." I responded.

"You have to be kidding me Paul."

"What's your problem, Stephanie?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing or no one can ever make you happy." She replied.

"I have someone who makes me happy. Everything she does, makes me happy. Don't worry about me Stephanie. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time thanks to Alexandria. I'm not going to have it end."

"Remember when I used to make you happy?" she asked.

"That was a long time ago. Ever since I caught you cheating, it's all been a downward spiral until I met Alexandria. Ever since then, I've been happy. You and I are done. We'll always be done. Now if you can't accept than, then I don't know what to tell you. But what's done is done. Let's move on."

I hung up before she could say anything. I got home and didn't see Alex around. I put the cheesecake that I got in the kitchen and went to the room. I saw her laying down in bed and when I walked closer, I saw that she was sleeping. I took off my shoes and got in bed next to her and lightly kissed the spot where she had the surgery as I did. I put my arms around her and felt her get closer to me. It wasn't long before I doze off.

I woke up and Alex wasn't in the room. I heard the shower running and looked at the clock. I had to start getting ready to take her out tonight.

**ALEXANDRIA **

I was in the shower when I felt someone's hands on my waist and lips on the spot where I still had my scar. I turned around and it was Paul.

"Couldn't wait until later?" I asked innocently.

"I can contain myself." He whispered huskily in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh.

When we got out of the shower, we both got ready to go out to dinner. It's been a while since Paul and I have gone out to dinner, just the two of us. It's always us eating in or with friends and family. Now it's just me and him that's going be together. No one else. It should be nice to be out with him. It can take my mind off of what's been going on these past couple of weeks and I get to see more of the side of Paul that no one else gets to see. The soft, romantic side of him that I love so much and that only I seem to have the privilege of seeing. I put on a simple grey dress that reached a couple of inches above my knee, grey heels and I had my hair loose and in waves. I decided to just go natural with my makeup and put on some perfume.

"How do I look?" I asked Paul. I saw him look up and let his eyes linger.

"You look beautiful." He replied. I smiled.

"This isn't too much?"

"No. You look perfect."

"You look handsome." I told him.

"I try." He replied as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Paul took me to this really nice Italian restaurant that was known for their really good food. As we walked from the car to the restaurant, I noticed that Paul kept fidgeting like he does when he's nervous about something. He also kept putting his hand on or in his pocket as if checking to see if something was there.

"Sweetie, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." He said quickly. "Just want to have a good night."

"You always have a good night with me." I told him innocently.

"That is true." He replied chuckling.

After we got our orders taken and waited for our food, Paul sat next to me since we were given the booth and it provided us with more privacy. He put his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled closer to him.

"You seem nervous. What's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just have some things going through my head, that's all."

"Then relax. For me."

**PAUL **

I looked in her eyes and felt calm when I did. How she did this to me, I have no idea. I checked to see if the ring was still in my pocket, which was like the millionth time that I did that in such a short time.

"What do you think about marriage?" I asked her suddenly.

"I would like to get married one day." she replied.

"Would you like to have a family?"

"Yes I would."

"Where would you live if you were to get married?"

"I don't know. I'd have to talk to the person to see what we can work out. What's going on?" she asked.

"I uh...um...Alex, I took you out to dinner tonight, not only because I wanted it to be just you and me tonight, but because there's something that I wanted to tell you. Well, ask you really."

The waiter bought us our food but Alex kept looking at me curiously. "Sweetie, what's going on? What do you want to ask or tell me, something bad?"

"No." I responded quickly. "Nothing bad. It's good. At least I think it is. Let me just say what I want to say. When we first met, I couldn't help but notice you. Your looks, your talent, and as I got to know you, your personality. We started dating and then I fell in love with you. Then I noticed how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Huh?" I heard her say softly.

"Alexandria, I don't want anyone else. I want you. You're the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want to have a family with you. I want to be the guy to give you everything that you want and need. You deserve the best in the world and I want to be the guy to do that, to offer it to you. I want to make you happy for the rest of your life the way you make me happy. I just want you. You make me feel a way that no other woman has made me felt. You have my heart and you take care of it the way no other woman has. You're my girlfriend and I've never looked at another woman the way I look at you. You're it for me Alex. What I'm trying to say is..."

I took the box out of my pocket and I got up. As I did, I noticed that some people were starting to stare at us. I opened the box, got down on one knee and showed her the ring.

"Alexandria...Will you marry me?"

I heard her let out a breath and tears fill her eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked as a tear fell down her face.

"Yeah. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. I'll marry you." she replied with the sweetest smile.

I picked her up and spun her around. I put her down and gave her a kiss. We broke the kiss when we heard people clapping. I took the ring and put it on her finger. The ring fit perfectly on her.

I looked at her and pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We kissed again and I swung her around when I pulled away. We got back home after our date and I couldn't stop smiling. I'm getting married to Alexandria and I can't wait until that day comes.

After Alex came out of the bathroom, I closed the door behind her and gently pushed her against the door. I kissed her gently and I felt my hands roaming all over her body. I started to kiss her neck and gently suck on it.

"Paul." I heard her whisper seductively in a sexy sultry voice that drove me absolutely crazy. My hands went underneath her dress until I grabbed her butt.

I picked her up by her butt and lifted her up. I felt her legs wrap around me as I walked towards the bed. I laid her down as gently as I could remembering the surgery she had on her back. I kissed her again knowing we weren't going to leave the room for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**ALEXANDRIA**

_"Paul" I moaned softly. _

_He groaned as my hands roamed all over his body. _

_"Alex" He whispered followed by a throaty groan which was a reward for me.  
><em>

I woke up to find myself wrapped tightly in a pair of strong arms. I remembered last night and smiled. Paul asked me to marry him last night. I'm engaged to be married now. I couldn't be feeling any happier than what I am right now. I can't even _explain _how happy I am right now. I looked at the time and realized that I had to get ready to go to my first day of rehab for my back. I was going to get out of bed when I felt Paul tighten his grip. I knew he was awake now. I turned to face him and he gave me a sleepy smile.

"Hi"

"Hey." He replied giving me a light kiss that gave me butterflies. "Did I hurt you last night?" he asked.

"No." And that was the truth. "You were great." He was really gentle with me as if he was afraid that he would hurt me. But there were times when he was rough though. Point is, last night was amazing. "I have to go to rehab today."

"Okay. But we're doing something first."

"What?" I asked.

He got out of bed and picked me up. "Let's go."

When we got out of the shower, we quickly got dressed and ready but we didn't have time to make breakfast. We just had to take a shower together. We decided to get something on the way to the rehabilitation center. Once we got to the parking lot, we ate our food and went inside after we finished.

"I'll come pick you up." Paul told me as we got to where I was supposed to go.

"I want you to stay." I replied.

"I want to stay too. But they won't let me. I'll try to come back as early as I can to see if I can come up."

He reached down and took the hand with the ring. I smiled as he kissed my hand.

"Ring looks good on you." He whispered.

"Thanks." I replied.

**PAUL **

When I left from dropping Alexandria off at rehab, I went out for a workout at the gym. I've been away from her for just a couple of minutes and I'm already missing her like crazy. I want to be near her and to be able to touch her and feel her. This session better hurry up already. I'm about to lose my mind which is why I will go to the gym. Hopefully that will help me out a bit.

I was already at the gym, about to start my workout and I felt my phone ring. I saw Stephanie's number and didn't want to pick it up. But something told me to pick it up anyways.

"What do you want Stephanie?" I asked without saying hello.

"I just wanted to see how everything was going."

"Everything's fine. Just working out while Alexandria is at rehab." I replied."Everything okay over there?" I asked.

"Everything's fine. Just a bit hectic without you here to do your job."

I let out a long breath. "I'll be back soon."

"How soon?" she asked.

"When it's time for me to go back. That will be in about 2 to 3 weeks."

"You're going to be out for at least 3 more weeks?"

"Yes. Now I don't want to hear any complaints about it. Until then, someone will have to do my duties. If I find out about anything that happened that isn't the way that it's supposed to go, there will be a problem when I come back. Understood?"

There were a few minutes of silence. "Got it."

"Anything important that I should know about from work?" I asked.

Stephanie told me a couple of things before I hung up and started to work out. Thank goodness for being at the gym right now. I have something to help me blow off some steam that Stephanie seems to build up in me whenever we talk.

FOUR WEEKS LATER 

I ended up taking an extra week off to be with Alexandria. She's doing really good in her rehab and she's improving more each week. But that doesn't change the fact that she could still be out for at least 5 months before being able to become medically cleared to wrestle again. But I knew that when I got to work, that Stephanie would be down my neck for taking an extra week off. But I don't care.

"Paul, you're back. Finally."

I looked up from what I was doing and it was Shawn.

"How you doing, man?" I asked.

"I'm alright. Just been through hell just like everybody else on this roster for the past couple of weeks." He replied.

"Why?"

"Stephanie and John Laurenitis have been making it a living nightmare for all of us ever since you left. Now that you took that extra week off, Stephanie's been up our asses about everything lately. We want something to be done about it but we don't want to do or say something that could hurt us in the long run."

"I'll see if I can talk to them and see what's going on and see what can be done." I told him.

"How's Alex?" he asked. '

"She's good. She started rehab a couple of weeks ago and they say that she's improving a lot since she started. But she still has to be out for at least 5 months. She'll be able to travel soon. But for now, she just wants to stay put and get a little better than what she is and make sure that it's okay for her to travel."

"Did you ask her yet?"

"I proposed if that's what you mean. She said 'yes'."

"Do I want to know the details about how you two celebrated?" asked Shawn.

"Nope." I replied.

"Got it."

After Shawn and I finished talking, I went to see if I could find Stephanie and John to talk to them. I saw them in his office and I went in without hesitation.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" askekd John in his usual raspy voice.

I ignored him on that question and put my attention on Stephanie who now walked over to me.

"What the hell happened that you had to take an extra week off?"

"We're seriously going to start off with that Stephanie?" I asked. "Well if you must know, I took an extra week off to be with Alexandria. I could've taken more off with the fact that I don't want to leave her. But she insisted that I come back to work and not get into any problelms with anyone for not showing up. So thank her for insisting that I come back as much as I didn't want to."

"You're going to make up for it. It's going to be a while before you're able to have another day off."

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to stay here knowing how bad I want to be at home with her."

"Home? Last time I checked, your home was in Conneticut. Not St. Louis."

"Last time I checked, she's my fiancee!" I replied.

Her face dropped when I told her that. "Fiancee?"

"Yes. I proposed to her a couple of weeks ago." I replied. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I've been hearing complaints from someone when I got here and a couple of more on my way to this office about how the two of you have been over recent weeks either of you care to explain what's been going on and why I have to hear complaints about you two on my first day back?" I asked.

"We don't believe that we're doing anything wrong here." Replied Laurenitis. "We're just diong what we're supposed to be doing while you were gone. Obviously they have no respect for us."

"Exactly. I have to agree on that. They have no respsect for us."

"John, at the end of the day, you still answer to me. Stephanie, I would've hoped that _you _were the one to take complete charge. Now both of you, give me a valuable reason for why people are giving me complaints about you two? And I better get a damn good answer."

We spent about an hour or so in the office talking. Just like I expected, they blamed it on how they don't get any respsect from the Superstars and Divas and whatnot. But Stephanie was pretty quiet ever since I told her that I proposed to Alexandria. Why would she be upset about it?

After I left and got into the comfort of my office, I took my phone anda went through the contacts list. I, without hesitation, called Alex. I wanted to hear her voice.

"Hey you." She said when she answered the phone. I heard the smile in her voice and couldn't help but smile myself.

"Hey Sweetie. How you doing?" I asked.

"I'm good. Just came from rehab not to long ago. I'm going to go grab a bite to eat. What you doing?"

"My office. Just came from talking to Stephanie and Laurenitis." I replied.

"Everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Everything's fine. Just had some people comaplin about them so I was just talking to them to see what was going on. Nothing to serious."

"Want me to come up there?"

"No it's okay. You just stay until the doctor says it's okay for you to travel again. I'll be home soon."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I'll be home soon though. I promise."

"You know what I'll do to you when you come back home?" She asked in a seductive, sultry voice. I groaned at how crazy the sound of her voice made me go.

"I would love to hear about what you're going to do to me when I get home." I replied rather huskily. I wish we were together so I could take her. After she told me what she would do, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're driving me crazy." I told her in a low voice.

She giggled. "I'm sorry. I'll stop torturing you."

"You sure the doctor hasn't said anything about you being able to travel?" I asked.

"She hasn't said anything yet about that. I'll see if I can get something out of them the next time I go. Baby, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know to be honest with you. I'll try to come home as soon as I can." I replied. "Maybe I can do some things of my own to you."

I heard her giggle again. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

One Week Later 

I heard a knock on my hotel room door and I went to go open it. I really didn't want to. I just wanted to stay in and eat and call Alex with how much I missed her. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Stephanie?" I asked annoyed. She was wearing a skirt that was obviously a little too small and tight on her. A shirt that was way to tight on her and her hair was the only thing that was covering her chest. I would have thought this was attractive, but now, I just want to throw up and not look at her.

"Hey Paul." She said seductively. But I wasn't moved by it.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Can I come in?"

I looked at her curiously wondering what she wanted. I stepped aside and let her in.

"I forgot how good you look without your shirt on." She said as I turned around to face her.

I closed my eyes as if that would make her disappear. "Steph, what is it that you want?"

"I want you." She said seductively.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm not in love with you anymore, Stephanie. I'm in love with someone else and we're engaged." I replied. "I'm not doing this."

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

"Stephanie! I'm not going to do anything with you. I told you before that we're done. There is no more 'us' for you and I. Why don't you get that?"

"Because there can be a possibility for something to happen between us to spark something between us again like before."

I tried to keep my temper in check. "No. Get out." I told her in a stern voice.

"Please Paul. I promise you that I can show you how good we can still be together." She said as she ran her hands up and down my stomach and my chest. Usually, I would groan in pleasure but now that's only when Alexandria does it.

"This isn't pleasing me you know."

"This used to."

"I got another woman pleasing me. Now get out." I snapped.

"You're going to regret this." She replied in an upset voice.

"Please. Get out now, before I get someone to take you out. Is that clear?" I asked.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Alexandria **

It's now been almost 7 weeks since I had my surgery on my back to repair the disk that was damaged. I've been going to rehab and it's healing pretty good. I still have to be out for a couple of months and probably won't be back in the ring until the summer at the earliest. Until then, I'm trying to just relax and take it easy so I can heal properly and be 100% when I do return.

"How are you and Paul?" asked Samantha.

Paul's been on the road for about two weeks now and I really miss him.

"We're doing really good. I miss him though." I replied.

"Didn't you say that your doctor said that you're good to go as far as travel goes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why don't you surprise him by going to whatever city or town that he's in? Find out where they are as well as when he has his days off and when he'll be more likely to come home and surprise him."

"You think he'll like that?" I asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, he's crazy about you. You are his fiancee and he loves you. Didn't you tell me that the two of you talk on the phone every night?"

"Yes. I'll think about it." I replied.

"I know you'll end up doing it. I bet you that. You're crazy sometimes. Just like your brother."

"Hey" I replied smiling. "I'm not that crazy." I added quietly.

Over the next hour or so, I called Kelly to see if she knew what the schedule was going to be for the next couple of days. Then I called Paul to see if he had any days off and if there was any chance that he would come home before I even have a chance to go to him. After all of that, I got a plane ticket for tomorrow morning for Los Angeles, California. Paul was going to be there for just an appearance, a meeting and the event that RAW had tomorrow night at the Staples Center Arena. I can't wait to see him.

**PAUL **

I've been pretty busy today. I had a meeting that lasted a little over an hour and then I had an appearance that I had to make right afterwards. To top it off, I barely got any sleep last night so I'm pretty cranky. After my appearance was done and over with, instead of going to my hotel room to sleep, I went with Shawn to get something for Alex.

"Anywhere specific you want to go to?" Asked Shawn.

"Jewelry store. Zales." He looked at me like he wanted to say something. "What? I want to get her a bracelet. And maybe even a necklace." I replied saying the last part quietly.

"Might as well get some for Debra too."

"You're not insisting..."

"I meant myself Paul. Jeez."

I smacked him in his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I don't know. I just felt like doing it." I replied.

"You need to get some sleep." He told me.

"When we get back to the hotel, if we still have enough time, I'm going to sleep. Let me just get her something."

**ALEXANDRIA **

I finally got here to Los Angeles and I'm going to catch a cab to the hotel. Paul still doesn't know that I'm here. He still thinks that I'm in St. Louis. But that's the whole point for surprising him. When I got to the hotel, I went up to the front desk.

"How may we help you today?" asked the young man that was at the front desk.

"Yes. Can you tell me what room Paul Levesque is staying in?" I asked.

He typed in some thing on the computer as I heard him repeat his name under his breath. "He's staying in room 523 on the fifth floor."

"Okay, thank you. Do you happen to have an extra key?" I asked.

He looked for the key and gave it to me.

"Thanks again." I replied. I grabbed my bags and walked to the elevator. As I waited, I looked at my phone to see the time. It was now almost 3 in the afternoon. My flight got delayed because of rain and wind otherwise, I would have been here earlier. But I'm still glad that I got here. I got in the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor and I waited patiently to get there. When I did, I looked from left to right to see the numbers of the rooms.

When I finally got to room 523, I smiled. I knocked on the door and put the key in. I saw some of Paul's things when I walked in and heard someone moving around. I close the door lightly and saw Paul come from the bedroom. He was in a wife beater and sweats. He looked good. He grinned and I smiled as he walked up to me. He cupped my face with my hands and kissed me passionately and with such urgency. After what seemed like forever kissing, he pulled away and held me close when he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're here."

"The doctor said I could finally travel again. So I decided to come surprise you." I replied. "And I really missed you. So yeah."

He kissed me again and took me to the bedroom when he took my hand.

"What about my bags?" I asked.

"We'll worry about them later."

TWO HOURS LATER 

I lay in Paul's arms and with my head on his chest. I lightly draw patterns on his stomach with my fingers. I looked up at him and saw that he was sleeping. I gently got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. When I get out, I put on his shirt and a pair of hist basketball shorts and start to get my bags from where I left them. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and when I look, it's Paul giving me a sleepy smile.

"I've missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you, too." I replied.

"I'm really happy you're here."

I smiled. "Me too."

"See, now I get to show off my fiancee to everyone."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "You better. I'd be worried if you didn't." I teased.

He let out a soft chuckle. "I'm going to take a shower and we'll go to the arena afterwards okay?"

"Alright."

He gave me a kiss and went to the bathroom.

**PAUL **

It's not a dream that she's really here in LA with me. She was given the okay to travel and she came here. I'm really going to show her off and I want to let the whole world know who I'm going to marry. I got out of the shower to see her already getting dressed. I myself got dressed and couldn't keep my hands off of her.

"You're going to be late if you don't stop." She told me while she giggled.

"I don't care. I rather be with you." I replied. I finally got her to settle in my arms. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. I stared into her blue eyes and nearly got lost in them. "You're the best thing that has happened since I've been on the road these two weeks. Thank you for coming out here. I really appreciate it."

She gave me a sweet kiss and smiled. I pressed my forehead against hers and smiled back. "Let's go."

I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers together as we made our way out the room and towards the car. When we got to the arena, I continued to hold her hand as we walked around backstage.

"Alex!" Exclaimed Kelly. These two have been the best of friends ever since Alex came here. "I missed you!" She said as they hugged. A couple of the other Divas that she was friends with came along when they saw her. Shawn and Randy came up to me. Our conversation was interrupted by the excited exclaims of the girls. Alex looked around until her eyes met mine.

"Sorry."

I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I didn't know she was coming." said Shawn.

"Me either." I replied. "She just got here today."

"At least you don't have to wait until you get back to St. Louis to see her." Added Randy.

I started walking towards them and I was about to put my arms around Alex when the girls came and hugged me and told me congratulations. When they stepped back, Alex stepped beside me and I automatically wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. We heard someone clear their throat and when we looked, it was Stephanie.

"You gotta be kidding me." I mumbled under my breath.

"Paul, meeting. Now."

"Is it optional?" I asked.

"Are you really asking me that?"

"How about someone takes some notes for me? I can look over them afterwards." I replied.

"Paul."

"What?"

"Sweetie" I heard Alexandria whisper. "Go. I don't want to get you into trouble."

I sighed. "Alright. Stephanie, you owe me big time."

"How?"

"I'll think about it." I replied. As I started to walk away, I stopped and went back to Alexandria. "I want to see you in my office when I get out of this meeting. I'll get someone to open the door for you." I whispered in her ear and gave her a wink.

"Okay." She replied smiling.

**ALEXANDRIA **

After I caught up with some of my friends, I decided to go to Paul's office and wait for him there since he said to be in his office. I closed the door and sat in his chair. I started to play around with some of the things in his office when I got bored. I didn't like it to much when he was in meetings. I heard someone at the door. I stopped what I was doing and listened closely. The door opened and it was Paul. He had taken off his jacket and had some juice. I smiled when I saw him. He closed the door behind him, walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

I got out of his chair, let him sit down and when I was going to get another chair, he grabbed my hand and let me sit on his lap.

"You're not going anywhere." he told me softly.

"I wasn't going to." I replied. He picked me up and sat me on his desk. He went to lock the door and came back to me. He kissed me and started to kiss my neck. I dug my hands in his hair to help keep him there as I felt him gently suck on my neck.

"I want you to show me what you were planning on doing to me when I got back home." He whispered huskily.

"Now?" I asked quietly.

"I don't want to wait."

"You don't have anything else that you have to do?" I asked as he pulled me close and felt his hands going up my shirt.

"Nope." He replied.

I unbuttoned his shirt and let my hands roam free up and down his stomach and chest as he licked and nipped at my ear. I would tug on his hair every time he did something I liked and got a groan from him as a reward. He pulled away enough to take his shirt off took off my shirt. He got me off the desk and got me out of my pants.

"I've missed you." He whispered huskily. The way he said it sent shivers up my spine. I've missed him too.

**Thanks for the reviews that I've gotten so far. I really appreciate it. I got a new story called "The Darkest Surrender". Hope everyone likes that story as well. XOXO **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry I took such a long time to write this chapter. I've had a big case of writer's block and final exams and grades that I had to worry about. But I was finally able to write and finish this chapter. Hope everyone likes it. XOXO :) **

**Chapter 24**

**ALEXANDRIA **

I woke up the next day in a hotel room and I was wrapped tightly in Paul's arms. I snuggled closer and felt lips kiss my shoulder lightly. I turned to face him and saw that sleepy smile that I love so much. He leaned down and lightly kissed me.

"Morning" He said as he pulled away.

"Morning. What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"You and I are going to be together all day today."He replied.

"You don't have anything to do today?"

"Nope."

I smiled and gave him another kiss. "Good."

Paul pulled me close and started to kiss my neck. I dug my hands in his already messy hair to keep him there as I felt his warm lips across my neck and his hand on my back keeping me close to him. We heard a knock at the door and a growl from Paul as he pulled away. When we was going to get up, I grabbed his hand.

"What if it's Stephanie?" I asked.

"I'll tell her to go away." He replied.

"If it's really Stephanie, wanna try something to make her go crazy?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Like what?"

We heard a knock again. I got out of bed with the sheets covering me. I was sure that my hair was not far from being messy either. But at the moment, I didn't care. I looked through the peephole and of course, it was Stephanie. I tried to hide my smile as I opened the door. I saw her smile drop as she saw me trying to cover myself with the sheets. As well as the hickie that I was sure about having on my neck from last night.

"Stephanie. Hi. Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"I uh, was just looking for Paul." She replied. "I thought he was in this room."

"I am." I heard his answer. I looked back and saw him in nothing but his shorts. I noticed a couple of small scratches on his chest. I smiled knowing that it was from me. I felt the warmth of his hand when he found my waist.

"What's wrong Stephanie?" he asked.

"Just wanted to know if you were busy today." She replied.

"Yeah. I'm spending the whole day with Alexandria. Besides, we were kind of busy just moments ago. So if you don't mind..."

"Please don't paint a picture. I don't need that." said Stephanie quickly."You're not well enough to compete but you're well enough to have sex with the COO of the company."

"What's your problem Stephanie?" asked Paul

"Nothing. I just see that she's sleeping with you to get around."

"Stephanie!" yelled Paul. I saw her flinch but her words hurt me.

"I'm with Paul because I'm in love with him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. You don't have anything to do with our relationship and you shouldn't care. You had your chance with Paul and you blew it. Now I have his heart and I'm taking good care of it. I don't need anyone doubting my relationship with him no matter what position he had in this company. Why don't you find someone else to bother? Gosh!"

I walked away and slammed the door. I laid back down in bed and it didn't take long before I felt a tear fighting to come out.

**PAUL **

"Stephanie, that was wrong of you to say." I told her as Alex slammed the door behind her.

"But it's the truth." She replied.

"No it's not. We're together because we love each other and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. Don't mess this up for me. Please don't. I don't know what I'd do without her in my life. I need her. I want her. I'm in love with her. Please just leave us alone."

I closed the door before she could say anything to that and put my back against the door. I walked to the bedroom and opened the door lightly only to find Alex in bed. She sounded like she was crying.

"Baby," I said softly as I walked up to her side of the bed. "Hey, come on. Don't cry. Please?"

"What she said really hurt me Paul. I know that she had your heart before I did. I want to be better than her in every way possible and actually keep you but I don't need to hear things like that. It hurts."

"You're already better than her in every way possible. You're 100 times more beautiful. You're incredibly talented and smart. You're funny, and nice. You have a big heart and a sweet caring personality. Sweetie, I love you more than anything. You're my heart. My world. I'd protect you in a heartbeat. I hear your name, I'm happy. I hear your voice, I'm happy. I get to see you and come home to you every time I'm off the road. You're the one I want to marry and be with. I want to have a family with you. I love you. That will never change. What me and her had was a thing in the past. It's never going to happen again. I mean that."

"So why is she being mean to me?" she asked. "What did I ever do to her?" she asked crying.

"You did nothing. I bet she's just intimidated by you because you're the one that's going to make me happy for the rest of my life. Not her. She's probably jealous too that I got me a hot, sexy fiancee. But..."

She giggled. "I am if I do say so myself." she said in between giggles. I couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle.

"Now I don't like seeing my favorite girl cry." I asked.

"I'll try to not think about it today." she replied softly as she smiled. I gave her a soft kiss. "So I'm your favorite?" She asked.

"You've always been my favorite girl. That's not going to change," She gave me a sweet smile and kiss.

**0.0**

We finally decided to get out of the room to go out for lunch. We were going to meet with Randy, John and some of the girls that Alex is pretty close with. I also thought that this would help Alex keep her mind off of what happened this morning with Stephanie. I told the guys what had happened and Randy was just as mad as I was, if not more. I don't blame him. That's his little sister.

"If only she wasn't a female. Can I take it out on Laurenitis?" asked Randy. "I'll make sure I do a hell of a excellent job with him."

"No, no, no. I'll take care of it. For now, I'm just wanting to make sure that what happened this morning stays out of her head. I want her to have a good day."

"Me too." Replied Randy. "But that doesn't change how I feel about Stephanie and the way she acts towards my sister. She's had enough people in her life being mean to her. She doesn't need someone else being mean to her because of who she's with." He added through clenched teeth. "This isn't high school anymore Paul. This is the real world."

"I know Randy. I'll see what I can do about it. I won't hesitate to ask you for help."

The girls came up to us and I felt a pair of hands on my waist from behind. I looked to the side to see Alex step beside me and smile.

"You boys behaving yourselves?" she asked. We both told her that we were as I felt her fingers intertwine with mine. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and saw her smile.

When we got back to the hotel, I started to think about where we're going to live once we marry. In St. Louis or in Connecticut?

"You okay?" asked Alex bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about something. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Um, would you like to move in with me?" I asked rather nervously.

"You want me to move into your house in Connecticut?"

"Yeah. Only if you want to though. I won't force you. We practically live together anyways, so I've been thinking about the whole living situation." I told her. She smiled.

"I'd love to move in with you."

"Yeah?" I asked her puller her close when I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes."

"Have you picked a date yet that you'd like for the wedding?" I asked letting my lips lightly brush against hers.

"Would you like a summer wedding?"

"Mmm...sounds nice. Gives me some really good ideas for the honeymoon." I replied smiling as I heard her giggle.

"Now I wanna know what they are."

"You're gonna have to be patient Baby." She pouted and I gave her a kiss. "I love you, too."

**_Two days later _**

We walked hand in hand through the airport to catch our flight back to St. Louis. Alexandria has another appointment for a check up to see how her back's doing. I heard my phone ring and saw Stephanie's name on the screen. I ignored it and put it back in my pocket.

"Not answering it?"

"Nope. I'm going home with my fiancee and we have a wedding to plan." I replied. She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
